Supernatural
by chica0415
Summary: The Trails and tribulations Dean and Castiel have to face in order to be together. Starts from the beginning and will eventually work its way to the end of their relationship. Based around a slash universe. Warnings Mpreg and Slash
1. Lazarus Rising

Title: Supernatural

Pairings- Dean/Castiel

Summary- This is basically a very slashed version of supernatural. Its based around a slash universe. I got the bright idea one day to slash everything about supernatural. Theres even Male pregnancy. John and Bobby are Dean and Sams parents. But Bobby didnt come into their lives until after John dies, which will be explained in one of the following chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors of supernatural

Authors Note: This is a slash story. So Please for anyone that hates slash, go back to the main menu and stop looking up slash stories.

" Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked getting impatient, he was tired of sitting around and waiting. Bobby sent him a _" Shut the hell up you idjit"_ look. They had been sitting for almost a hour and so far nothing had happened. Dean couldn't help but get alittle cranky and impatient.

"Sorry, touchy..touchy...huh" he stated and as soon as the words left his mouth the room started to shake. Dean looked at Bobby and rose to his feet, getting ready for whatever was about to come. This thing had been torturing Dean for months and now he was about to see and kill whatever it was.

"Wishful thinking but maybe its just the wind" Dean hoped. As soon as the words left his mouth the lamps blew and the room shook even more. Soon the doors opened and in walked the most beautiful thing Dean ever seen. The thing that walked through was just a ordinary man. Short, black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes that Dean had ever seen. Dean kept focused and raised his Gun to start shooting, along side Bobby. Once they both realised that Guns where working Dean moved to grab rubys knife. Castiel walked around Dean, and said nothing.

"Who are you" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from prudition" he answered. Before Dean could get in another word, Bobby raised his gun to hit Castiel, but he grabbed it before it could touch his body. Castiel turned to bobby, and raised two fingers to his forhead knocking him completely unconcious. Castiel turned around.

"We need to talk Dean" Castiel turned to Bobby and looked back at Dean. " Alone".

Dean ran over to Bobby to make sure he was still alive, then looks to Castiel who is looking through some books they have sitting on the table.

"Who are you" Dean asks.

" Castiel".

"Yeah, I know that_I mean what are you?" he tries again.

" I am a Angel of the Lord" he answers with pride.

Dean stands up. " Get the hell out of here, theres no such thing".

Castiel changes his posture. "This is your problem Dean you have no faith".

A bolt of lightening strikes and Dean see's Castiels wings, which made him even more beautiful.

"Some Angel you are you burnt out that ladies poor eyes" he tried.

" I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be over overwelming to humans" he replied. Castiel didnt feel up to dicussing what happened earlier he already felt bad for hurting the woman as much as he did. " So can my real voice, but you already knew that".

Dean laughed and frowned and quick as he laughed. " Thats was you talking_Next time turned down the volume."

" That was my mistake, certain people, special people can hear and see my true vessage, I thought you would be one of them".

Dean looked Castiel up and Down before saying " What vessage are you in now, holy tax accountant".

Castiel smiled and grabbed his clothing. " Yes well this is a Vessel".

" Your posessing some poor soul" Dean asked.

" He actually prayed for this".

" Look, I'm not buying what you selling so who are you really?" Dean was tried of the games he wanted to know who this man was. But for some reason while talking to Castiel he couldnt get the dirty thoughts out of his head. This man just told him that he was a angel of the lord and all he was thinking about was bend him over this table.

" I told you, and I would appreciate if you would stop as you humans say checking me out" Castiel looking look Dean straight in the eyes. Dean blushed. " I wasn't checking you out" he said trying to stop himself from blushing harder. " not at first" he tried.

" Ok, back to what we were saying, why would an Angel rescue me from hell?".

" Good things do happen Dean" Castiel said walking closer. Dean was such a stubborn man, only believing that he was meant to live a cursed life. "Not to me".

" Whats the matter, you dont think you deserve to be saved" Castiel said. Dean had had enough. All this still hadn't lead to why Castiel was here and what he wanted from Dean.

" Why did you do this" he asked. He just wanted some answers.

" Because god commanded it_because we have work for you".


	2. Are you there god? Its me Dean W

Pairings- Dean/Castiel

Dean awoke with a start. He didnt know what brought him out of his sleep but something did. Looking back he saw Castiel, leaning again the counter. Before getting up and walking over he looked at Sam and checked to make sure he was ok. Jesus if he wasnt more beautiful when he first saw him, he was amazing now.

" Nice job with the witnesses" he said trying to get Deans mind off of checking him out again.

" You knew?" he asked.

" I was made aware".

_Oh that was just great._ " Well thanks alot for the angelic assistance_I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest" Dean all but yelled. He only meant this angel a couple days ago and already he was pissing him off. If he was a angel.

" But you didnt" Castiel responded.

" You know, I thought angels where suppose to be Guardians, fluffy wings, halos_ not dicks" Dean commented. This human was really trying to get underneath Castiels skin. This is only the second time he meant him and already he wanted to strangle him. Not only was he a complete dick but he could feel arousal whenever he see's him.

" Read the bible Dean, Angels are warriors of god_I am a soldier" he said.

" Yeah well why didnt you fight?" Dean asked.

Castiel shifted. " I'm not trying to be a burdon Dean, we had other concerns" As soon as Castiel said the words he was immediately cut off. "Concerns_ there are people getting torn to shreads down here_ and by the way where the hell is your boss, if there is a god".

Strike One! "There is a god" Casitel answered.

" I not convinced_ cause if there is a god what the hell is he waiting for huh! Monsters roaming the earth the freaking apocolypse...at what point does he lift a finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here" Dean once again was all but yelling.

" The lord works..." Castiel was cut off by Dean. " If you say in mysterious ways so help me".

Castiel threw his hands up in defeat. Dean gathered himself, he couldnt actually believe that he felt guilty for saying that to Castiel. Most of the time he would go about his business, feeling good that he had told someone off. But this man, something was different about him. Castiel turned his head back and looked back to Dean.

"So Bobby was right_ this is some sort of sign_of the apocolyse" Dean asked.

" Thats why were here_ big things are afoot" Castiel responded.

" Do I wanna know what things".

" I sincerely doubt it_ but you need to know" Castiel took a deep breath. " The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals".

" Ok, I'm guessing thats not a show at Sea World" Dean said almost smiling at the sarcastic comment.

" Those seals are being broken as we speak_ by Lilith".

Oh god not this bitch. " She did the spell, she rose the witnesses" Dean said. Castiel nodded.

" And not just here, 20 other hunters are dead".

" Of course, she picked victims that the hunters couldnt save, so they would burrel right after us, but we put those spirits back too rest" Dean assured.

" Doesn't matter the seal was broken" Castiel stated.

" Why break the seal anyway?" he asked.

" Think of the seals as locks to a door".

" Ok last one breaks and?" Dean was almost scared to ask that last question.

" Lucifer walks free"

" Lucifer?" Castiel nodded. " I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at bible sunday school. He's not real" Dean almost asked the last part.

" Three days ago you thought there was no such thing at me" Castel answered. For awhile Dean and Casitel stared at each other.

" Why do you think we hear, walking the earth now for the first time in 2000 years" Castiel asked.

" To stop Lucifer".

Castiel nodded. " Thats why we've arrived".

" Well bang up job so far, wonderful job with the witnesses, thats was nice" Dean said trying to be sarcastic. Strike two, this human had once more time to disrespect him or his brothers and sisters. Castiel took a deep breath and said...

" We tried" Castiel said as calm as he could. " There are other battles, other seals, some will win some will lose_this one we lost".

Dean chuckled as if he didnt give a damn. Strike three! " Our numbers are not unlimited, six of my brothers died in the field this week, you think the armies of heaven should just follow you around, theres a bigger picture here".

Castiel leaned in close. Dean almost wished that he would lean in close enough to kiss him. " You should show me some respect...I dragged you out of hell and I can throw you back in".

Before Dean could comment Castiel disappeared.


	3. In the Beginning

AN: So this most of you might have notice that I cut down most of the episodes but the more we get into it the more I'll start writing whole episodes. But my main focus is around Dean and Castiel right now in season 4. So i switched John and Bobbys last names so Johns orginial last name was singer and Bobby last name is Winchester

Hell! That was all he dreamed about lately, being tortured constantly in hell by many demons. But there were the special dreams. The ones where he dreamed about him. Holding him, touching him, kissing him, making love to him. Ever since he meant him that damn angel, he was driving him crazy. But this wasnt one of those times. Instantly Dean was awaked by something. He turned around to see who or what it was.

" Hello Dean" Castiel said smiling. " What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

" You" Dean said lying back seductively. Castiel frowned and looked down. " Dean you should not be fantasing about a angel" Castiel said.

Dean smiled and sat up. " I cant help it when the angel is so freaking hot!".

Castiel turned around and paused for a minute before saying. " Dean you have to stop it."

" Stop what?" Dean asked.

Castiel pressed two fingers to Deans forhead, next thing Dean new he was laying on a street bench being bothered by a policeman. " Hey bubby you cant sleep here".

" Okay...sleep where?" Dean asked. _How the hell did i end up here_

" Anywhere but here" policeman answered before walking away. Dean pulled out his cell phone so he could call someone and see what the hell happened and where the hell he was. Last thing he remembered Castiel was telling him to stop something. After realising that he couldnt get any service, he walked to the nearest diner.

After looking around awhile he spotted a sit. " Hey where the hell am I?"

" Jay Jays Diner" The man said.

" Yeah I mean city and state" Dean asked annoyed by the previous answer. " Lorrance, Kansas" he said also answering with a tone.

" Lorrance".

" Hey you ok" the man asked kinda concerned about him.

" Yeah, tough night" Dean answered. He was just about to order a cup of coffee when...

" Hey coffee here Reg" the man said raising his hand. Dean pulled out his cell phone and opened it. " Hey can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?"

" The US Interprise" he answered chuckling.

The waiter walked over with Deans coffee. " Nice threads you know Sunny and Cher broke up right".

The waiter and the man next to him looked at him as if he had two heads. " Sunny and Cher broke up" the man finally said breaking up the ackwardness between them. Dean looked around at everyone. For some reason everyone seemed to be dressed like someone out of the sixties. Dean turned his attention back to the man sitting next to him, and looked at the newspaper which dated April 30, 1073.

" JOHN" someone yelled. " How long you been back" a old man asked hugging John. Dean looked the man up and down. " Dad" he whispered.

" A while now" John answered. " Good to have you back, tell Bobby I said Hello" the man said walking away. Dean starred big eyed at John for a long while. John finally noticed. " do we know each other" he asked.

Dean came out of his trance and said " I dont think so". Dean took a slip of his coffee.

John finally had enough with Dean. " Hey, take it easy" he said getting up and walking out.

Dean took one last slip of his coffee and walked out with the man. He followed him for awhile till he walked around a corner, and saw Castiel standing there. Dean took a deep breath.

" What is this" Dean asked.

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

" Is it real?" he asked.

" Very" Castiel said.

" How did I get here" Dean asked.

" Time is fluid Dean, its not easy but we can bend it on accasion Dean" Castiel said.

" Well bend it back, or tell me what the hell I'm doing here" Dean said getting impatient with the angel. This wasnt the time to be giving him riddles to solve.

" I told you earlier you have to stop it" Castiel repiled. Dean and Castiel looked at each other. " Stop what? Is someone after my dad" Dean asked.

Dean heard a car drive by and looked to see what all the noise was. When he turned back around Castiel was gone. " What are you allergic to straight answers...you handsome son of a bitch" Dean said looking around to see if Castiel was anywhere in site.

" Fine young man like yourself, just starting out...how about I take off $250" the salesman told John. He was buying a new car for his boyfriend and he wanted to make sure that it was the perfect birthday gift. John took a deep breath and looked at the car once more.

" Lets do it" John said.

" Ill get the paperwork" the salesman said. John took another look at the car. He hopped Bobby would like the car.

"Thats not the one you want" Dean said popping out of nowhere. John looked at him and was starting to get scared " Are you stalking me?"

" I wish, but no I was just passing by...I never got to think you for the cup of coffee this morning I was kinda out of it" he said. He kinda just hit on his dad. _ewwwwwwww!_ But he see's why Bobby was so in love with him, he was hot.

"Yea you where" John said walking towards Dean.

" Let me repay the favor" Dean moved away from the car. " This is the car you want" dean said

" Oh, yeah you know something about cars" John said putting on a smile.

" Oh yeah, my dad thought me everything I know" Dean said he turned back to the car. " This is a great car".

John walked over to the car and Dean explained everything about the car. The more Dean explained the more he won John over.

" Your right, this is the car" He said.

" Then what are you driving that piece of crap thing for" Dean asked.

John smiled and lower his head as if he was thinking about someone. " Its my boyfriends birthday and I want to get him a car" he said.

" Well this is the one you should get him, trust me this thing is gonna be bad ass when its 40" Dean said eyeing the car. John looked at the car once more, and then back to Dean.

" John Singer" John said extending his hand.

" Dean Vanhallen" he said.

Dean walked away, and sat in his car until John brought the car. Once he did he got into the car he had stolen earlier, he followed John all the way to someones house. He wasnt quite sure whos house he was at. Once they arrived there, Dean pulls up not to far behind them to see why he stopped. Someone walked out of the house and as soon as they did, John got our of the car and ran into his arms. Dean took a good look at him and noticed that the man was Bobby.

" Hey you...ummmm whats this" the man asked walking over to the car.

" Happy Birthday" John yelled.

" Your kidding" Bobby said walking around the car and taking a good look at it.

" I thought you might like it" John said following Bobby, hopeing that he made the right choice with the car. " I was gonna get you the van but I got a little help and decided you might like this better".

" Oh my god baby" Bobby said wrapping his arms around John, and lifting him up. John excepted the embrace and wrapped his legs around his waist. " I love it".

" Come on, let me take you for a ride with my new car" Bobby said opening the passenger door and waiting for John to get in.

Its was a long three days. Dean found out that his parents were so in love before him and Sam were born. He never seen this side of Bobby before, but then again Dean and Bobby weren't close at all. So he never really seen any side of Bobby. He did also learn that John wasnt a hunter when he and Bobby were together. At least he thinks he knows for sure that John wasnt before he was born. Most of his time in the future was spent trying to find the thing that killed his dad. Hopefully he could change the future and have his family back. The only was to do that was with the thing that was in his hand, the Colt. It took some searching but he found it. Now he was on he was to finding that yellow eyed bastard.

John and Bobby were sitting Bobby car in front of a lake not far from John's house. Bobby had finally got him alone away from his parents, away from the Demon hunting. He could finally ask him the question that he had on his mind for that last couple of weeks. The whole car ride had been quiet mostly because he had been thinking of how to ask John how to marry him. Once they reached their destination Bobby turned of the car and looked straight ahead not nowing how to start.

" Bobby, what are we doing here?" John asked.

Bobby took a deep breath. " John, there's something I been wanting to ask you for a long time".

" Bobby..." John was cut off by Bobby.

" Hold on_ Let me finish" Bobby said pulling the ring out of his pocket. " I know my dad doesn't like you very much but I dont care_ Marry Me John".

John grabbed the ring and took a good look at it. This had been the question he had been waiting to hear John ask him for months now. "Yes".

As soon as the words left his mouth Bobby door was opened and there stood his dad. " Son get out of the car" he said.

" Dad, what the hell are you doing?" he said not moving.

" Your mother and I have been worried sick, and come to find out you ran off with this whore!" Samuel said walking to John side of the car. As soon as he opened the door he pulled John out of the car roughly.

" Get off me" John said trying to pull away.

" Hey dad get your hands off him" Bobby said running over to John side. Before Bobby could get close enough to do anything, Samuel snapped John's neck. Bobby caught him before he hit the ground.

" You killed him_ You BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM" Bobby yelled holding John body.

" Oh, not Just John". Samuel opened his Jacket and showed Bobby the stab wound. " Mommy and Daddy too, their all dead".

" No" Bobby whispered.

" Afraid so, you little orphan Bobby now" he said almost laughing.

" You son a bitch" Bobby said.

Azazel moved back. " Sticks and stones may break my bones" he said with a sarcastic tone moving closer to Bobby. " And they wont bring your family back either".

" I will kill you, I swear to god if its the last thing I do" Bobby hissed the words. This thing had killed his parents, and the love of his life. If it was the last thing he did, he would kill him.

" Oh let's not get nasty" he hissed back at the human.

" Now look we both said some things that we regret" Azazel said looking down at John running a hand up his thigh. " I'll tell you what I'll agree to have lover boy brought back breathing".

Bobby looked at Azazel hand and jumped at him as if he was ready to attack. Azazel got the warning and moved his hand, from John's body.

" My parents too?" he asked.

" Sorry Champ thats not on the table_ now think about it you could be done with hunting forever" Azazel said. " White picket fence, job, couple of kids_ no more monsters or fear".

Bobby cut him off. " And what, all it cost is my soul" he asked.

" Oh no, I just need permission" he said looking Bobby in the eyes. Bobby starred at him for awhile thinking about what the hell to do. " For what".

" Oh in 10 years i need to swing by your house for something" Azazel said.

" For what?" Bobby said asking the same question with more angier.

" Relax, as long as I'm not interrupted, nobody gets hurt". Bobby looked at John for a long time thinking about what to do. God he didnt want to spend forever alone but he also didnt want anyone to get hurt in his future.

" Bobby its a good deal_So what do you say?" Azazel asked. Bobby took a long look at John and looked to Azazel. Before Bobby knew what was happening his was kissing Azazel and sealing the deal. The deal was over by the sound of Dean car coming up. Azazel gave Dean a evil smirk and left Samuel's body as soon as he saw the colt.

Bobby and Dean starred at each other for awhile, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. But that was soon over the minute John woke up barely catching his breath. Bobby turned his attention back to John and held him as tight as he could.

Dean stood there watching his parents. He couldn't believe his dad still made the deal, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to find Castiel. Castiel almost wanted to give Dean words of comfort but figured it was best if he just told Dean it was time to go. Dean turned, got into his car and drove away. Next thing Dean knew he was waking up in the same spot he fell asleep earlier in. He quickly sat up and looked to Castiel who was at the end of his bed.

" I couldnt stop any of it...he still made that deal" he said. The last words almost hurt to come out.

Castiel nodded. " Dont be too hard on yourself, you couldnt have stopped it".

Dean sat up. "What?"

" Destiny cant be changed Dean" Castiel turned to Dean. " All roads lead to the same destination".

" They why the hell did you send me back?" Dean asked.

" For the truth now you know everything we do" Castiel said.

" What the hell are you talking about" Dean asked. Castiel looked to Sams bed, which seconds later Dean followed and noticed that the bed was empty. " Where's Sam?'

" We know what Azazel did to your brother what we dont know is why_what his end game is, he went to great lengths to cover that up" Castiel said.

" Were's Sam?" Dean asked once again.

" 425 Waterman" Castiel answered. Dean grabbed his jacket and walked quickly to the door ready to leave. He was quickly stopped by Castiel.

" Your Brother is head down a dangerous road Dean and were not sure where it leads" Castiel turned to Dean. " Stop it or we will".


	4. Its the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester

Dean's POV

Geez another seal had broken, the rising of Samhain was one of the 66 seals and it was broken. On top of that Sam had used his psychic thing again, the angels warned him_god I warned him and once again he was fooling around with it. I got to admit he saved our lives but still its not something that he should be toying with, That ruby bitch has everything to do with this I know that she has something up her sleave, I just hope that she doesnt take sam down with her. Now here I seat on some random park bench. Thinking about everything that has happened and for some reason something still didnt feel right. He was here, I could feel him next to me. I was right, Castiel was sitting next to me looking at the kids.

" I guess your here for the I told you so" I said looking to Castiel.

" No".

Oh thank god I dont think I could handle that right now. " Good cause I"m really not that interested" I said.

" Dean I'm not here to jugde you" he said looking at me. Those eye's I swear I get lost in them everytime. "Then why are you here" I asked trying to get my mind off of him.

" Our orders..." he started but I quickly cut him off. I had had about enough of his orders. " Yeah, I've had about enough of these orders of yours".

" Our orders where not to stop the summoning of Samhain_they were to do whatever you told us to do" Castiel said again looking to me.

" Your orders where to follow my orders" I asked. Had I known that I would have given him some orders. Personal orders like him serving me breakfast in bed, after a night of passionate love making. Hey! snap out of it, he's a angel for crying out loud.

" It was a test to see how you would perform under battlefield conditions you might say" he said.

" It was a witch_not the tet offensive" I say and he smiles. Its the most beautiful smile too, I cant help but keep my eye's on him.

Dean what the hells the matter with you. You never been like this with a guy before most of the time we have our one night stand and never look back. But what is it about this angel that makes it so different, why does he make you feel like this. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but you've seen alot of beautiful things so once again, what makes him so different.

" So I failed your test huh_but you know what if you were to wave that time traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again I'd make the same call" I say. " Cause see i dont know whats gonna happen when these seals are broken_hell i dont know whats gonna happen tommorrow, but what I do know is this here" I look around at the kids playing on the playground then back to Castiel who turned his head to the kids.

" This is here because of my brother and me" I finish. Castiel looked to me and thought for a second before speaking.

" You misunderstand me Dean, I'm not like you think_I was praying that you'd chose to save the town" Castiel said.

" You were" I almosted stated.

"These people their all my fathers creations, their works of art" he paused. " And yet even though you stopped Samhains, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth and thats not an expressions_thats literal".

He pauses again. " You of all people should appreciate what that means".

He puts his head down and takes a deep breath. " Can I tell you something If you promise not to tell another soul".

Oh god he trust me with a secret. Please do tell. " I'm not hammer as you say_ I have questions, I have doubts".

" I dont know what is right and what is wrong here, whether you past or failed here" he continues. " But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make_ I dont envy the weight thats on your shoulders dean".

He looks me in the eye's. " I really don't".

We stare at each other for awhile before he turns away. But I keep staring, but only because I cant keep my eye's off him. I get up and move over to his bench and sit besides. He does nothing but stare and me to see what my next move is.

" So are your orders to still follow my orders" I asking smiling at him.

" What is it you need?" he asks me.

I move forward and press our lips together. When I did it I was thinking he's gonna disappear and throw me across the park, but he did nothing. I ended the kiss to look and see what his reaction was. His eye's where closed and he was dazed. God I wanted to kiss him again so bad but I didnt know if I should. When he opened his eye's he smiled and put his head down.

" That's all I wanted" I said smiling with him.

Before I new it he disappears and it just me and for the first time since I meant Castiel, this was the first time he left a smile on my face.


	5. Death Takes a Holiday

Chapter 5-

So much had happened in the last couple months. Since the kiss he shared with Cas, the angel had been different. Uriel had told Dean that he was Castiel's weakness, that the angel like him. Was it true, did Castiel really like him. When the battle between the angels and Demons was over, Uriel could have tore Dean apart but Castiel stopped him. It was almost as if the angel was starting to express emotions. But the thing was that Dean couldnt blame him because he was starting to fall in love with the angel. Dean had fallen in love once, his name was Jody. He was a guy that he meant at a bar and took home one night for a one night stand, and it turned into something more. But all Jody did was use Dean for money and leave. Jody never knew Dean loved him, so their was no reason to be mad at him cause all it was, was a couple nights of sex and cuddling. But that was high school and a long time ago. Castiel was different.

" What the hell" Dean said after watching Alaistar Disappear out of nowhere.

" Guess again" he heard a voice say. Dean turned around to see who it was, and it was Castiel.

" What just happened" he asked knowing that Dean was gonna ask the question. " You just saved a seal, we capture Alaistar_Dean this is a victory".

" Yeah no thanks to you" Dean answered with anger.

Castiel expression changed. " What makes you say that?"

" You were hear the whole time" Dean wasn't sure whether that was a question or statement. Castiel turned his face away from Dean.

" Enough of it" Castiel said. " That script on the wall, we couldnt pentrate it".

" That was angel proofing" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. " Why do you think i recruited you and same in the first place".

Dean looks at Castiel for a while before saying. " You recruited us?"

" That wasnt you friend Bobby on the phone, that wasnt Bobby who told Sam about the Seal" Castiel said almost feeling bad that he tricked Dean. But it had to be done.

" That was you on the phone_if you wanted our help why didnt you just ask?" Dean asked.

" Because everytime I tell you to do something, you seem to do the exact opposite" Castiel answered almost with a tone.

" So what now_ people in this town are gonna start dying again" Dean asked. Castiel looked to the ground. "Yes".

" These are innocent people dont you think you could make a exception" Dean almost threw his hands up in defeat.

" To everything there is a season" Castiel said.

" You made a exception for me" Dean said hoping that maybe that would get through to him.

" You were different" Castiel looked to the ground for some reason he did wanna make eye contact anymore.

" I was different huh" Dean moved in front of Castiel. " How am I different huh, what makes me so special_you know still to this day I havent really gotten a answer on why I was pulled from hell".

Castiel said nothing, he just starred at Dean. He didnt really know what to say, there were certain things that he was told not to tell and it had to stay that way. He had orders.

" Of course your not gonna say anything, you have orders right" Dean said moving in even closer. Castiel said nothing just kept looking to the ground. Dean was tired of playing games with Castiel and the angels, he just wanted some answers. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Castiels arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Castiel opened his mouth to protest but Dean took the chance to slide his tongue inside. Once Dean noticed Castiel kissing back he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him even closer. Cas ran his hands up Dean's chest and pushed him away. Castiel backed up from Dean not even looking him in the eye's.

" We can't, Dean we can't do this" Castiel said still not able to look Dean in the eye's. " I have to go" and with that Castiel disappeared.


	6. On the Head of a Pin

Sorry about the paragraphs being together I cant figure out how to space them.

Chapter 6-

Alastair was finally caught. The angels managed to trap him, and now angels were dying. They believe that its the demons doing it and Dean was needed in order to him them figure out why the demons were doing it. Thats why Dean was standing here right now looking through a window at the one Demon that literally gave hell its name. The angels were asking for alot when it came to this, because this is something that he didnt want to ever do again. Castiel had just told him that Alastair was bound and couldnt get out of the devils trap and that was all it took for Dean to leave.

"Fascinating, where's the door?" Dean asked walking as if he knew how to get out of where ever he was.

" Where are you going?" Castiel asked turning around.

" Gonna hitch back to Shyann thank you very much" Dean answered. Before he could get anywhere Uriel was blocking his way.

" Angels are dying boy" Uriel said.

" Everybody's dying these days, I get it your all powerful you can make me do whatever you want" Dean countered and turned to Castiel. " But you cant make me do this".

" This is to much to ask I know" Castiel said walking to Dean. " But we have to ask it".

Dean stood there for a minute looking at Cas, as if he was trying to get a reading off him or something. Then Dean decided it was best if he and Cas where alone so they could talk better.

" I wanna talk to Cas alone" Dean said turning back to Uriel.

Uriel paused before saying. " I think I'll go seek revelation_we might have some further orders".

" Well get some donuts while your out" Dean said.

Uriel laughed. " This one just wont quit will he, I think Im starting to like you boy". And with that said Uriel was gone.

" You guys dont walk enough your gonna get flabby". Dean said hoping to get a reaction our of Cas, and he stays silent. "I'm starting to think Junkless has a better sense of humour than you do."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone," Castiel replies seriously. Dean looks at him for a moment, then walks closer.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies," Castiel replies.

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I've begun to express emotions. Doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgement." He looks away.

"Well tell Uriel, or whoever, you do not want me doing this. Trust me," Dean says.

"Want it, no. But I've been told we need it," Castiel replies. Dean's chin is starting to tremble. "You ask me to open that door, and walk through it? You will not like what walks back out." said almost as a warning.

"For what it's worth, I would do anything not to have you do this," Castiel says and Dean closes his eye's and puts his head down. " Cas, please_I cant do this" it was almost a whisper. Castiel walked to Dean and gave him a hug. Dean didnt really know what to do, Castiel never really show him affection. It was usually Dean who came on to Castiel. Dean excepted the embrace and wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him tight. Castiel pulled back to let Dean go and gather everything he needed but Dean didnt get go. He kept his arms around Cas and starred him in the eye's, it was only a matter of seconds before he was kissing his angel. Castiel didnt protest this time, instead he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and opened his mouth to let Dean explore. Dean removed Castiel's trench coat, followed by his coat and moved back in to captive Castiel mouth again.

Before he knew it he was picking Castiel up and placing him on the table that was in the middle of the room. This angel drove Dean crazy, everytime he kissed him, its sent a feeling through his body that made him want Castiel more and more. Castiel started unbuttoning his shirt while still kissing Dean and then went to pull Dean's who when he realised what Castiel was doing helped him the rest of the way.

Dean couldnt believe he was here making love to his angel. His angel. He couldnt help but lick and suck on the soft skin around Cas's neck when he heard him moan from all the pleasure the angel was getting as Dean thrust into him. Castiel never felt anything like this before, it felt amazing. He ran his arms up and down Deans back as Dean hit his prostate with every stroke. Dean bent Down to kiss his angel once more before both reached their climaxes.

xxxxxxxx

Dean walked into the room where alastair was kept and as soon as he entered Alastiar started singing.

_I'm in Heaven, and my heart beats so that I can barely speak_

_I seem to find the happiness that I seek, when we're out together_

_dancing cheek to cheek_

" Something different about you Dean" Alastiar sniffed the air. " You've had a taste of a certain angel" he said.

Dean said nothing he just kept preparing the items on his cart for what was about to come.

" I mean who can blame you, I myself would like to have a taste of the angel" he said testing Dean. Once he realised that Dean wasn't paying him any attention he started laughing.

"I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that I mean... are they serious? They sent you to torture me?" Alastair tried.

"You got one chance," Dean says, emotionless. "One. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name."

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?" Alastair says.

"Oh, you'll spill your guts one way or another," Dean replies. "I just didn't want to ruin my shoes. Now answer the question."

"Or what, you'll work me over?" Alastair blinks. "But then, maybe, you don't want to. Maybe, you're scared to."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Dean says.

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the pit," Alastair snaps. "Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again. Shall we?"

"You're gonna be disappointed," Dean says, walking to the cart

. "Oh you've not disappointed me so far," Alastair replies. "Come on. You've gotta want a little payback. For everything I did to you... for all the pokes, and prods... no? Well... how about for all the things I did to your daddy?" Dean raises his head.

"Had your papa on my rack for close to a century," Alastair goes on.

"You can stall forever," Dean snaps. Alastair says that after each session, he gave John the same offer as he gave Dean.

"I'd put down my blade if he picked one up."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair," Dean says.

"But... he said no, each and every time," Alastair ignores Dean. Dean takes off his jacket, as Alastair goes on that John was made of something unique.

"The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Ah Dean Winchester, I thought I was up against it again. But, Daddy's little girl... he broke." Dean takes a swig of alcohol.

"He broke in thirty," Alastair says.

"Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh Dean." Dean slams down the bottle and grabs a cup, pouring holy water into it.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Alastair says.

"Holy water? Come on! Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me."

"You know something, Alastair?" Dean asks, looking up. "I can still dream. Even in Hell, and over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment. And believe me... I got a few ideas." He puts a needle into the holy water, sucks some up, and walks over. "Let's get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby is standing on Sam's hotel room speaking latin. They have been looking for Dean for hours and no sucess this was there last rest resort. Once Ruby was done the map started burning until it left a location.

" Your brothers there" Ruby said walking over to the bed.

"There. Your brother's there. You know, it's a good thing angels aren't good at hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try." Sam turns to look at her.

"Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it."

"You don't seem too happy about it," she says carefully.

"You think I want to do this?" Sam asks, approaching her, then sitting on the bed.

"This is the last thing I... but I need to be strong enough" Sam says.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it." She says cutting her arm and moving it so Sam could start drinking, and Sam looked to ruby for confirmation. Once she nodded he drove in.. "It's okay, Sam," she says, stroking his hair.

xxxxxxxxx

Alastair coughs and chokes on the holy water that Dean is throwing at him. "Got something caught in my throat," he chokes. "I think it's my throat."

"Hmm. Well strap in," Dean says, "Cause I'm just starting to have fun." He heads back to the cart.

"It was supposed to be your father," Alastair starts up again. "He was supposed to bring it on. But in the end, it was you."

"Bring what on?" Dean asks, pouring holy water on the knife again.

"Every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father. And finally you said, 'sign me up'."

Dean pours salt on the knife.

"Oh the first time you picked up my razor..." Alastair says, "The first time you sliced into that weeping bitch... that was the first seal."

Dean stares at him, unsure if he's telling the truth. "You're lying."

"And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man spills blood in Hell... as he breaks, so shall it break," Alastair recites. Dean stares at him, then turns away, fear evident in his eyes.

"We had to break the first seal before any others, the only way to get the dominoes to fall right," Alastair explains.

"Top of the one at the front of the line. When we win? When we bring on the apocalypse, and burn this Earth down? We'll owe it all to you. Dean Winchester." Dean closes his eyes, unable to believe it.

"Believe me, son. I wouldn't lie about that," Alastair says.

"It's kind of a religious sort of thing, with me." He looks over to where the water is dripping, and sees that the water has made a hole in the devil's trap. " But then again, you haven't finished your work because you will break another seal, it is said and from your actions, I'm sure you've broken it already". Alastair said looking at Dean to see what his reaction was.

" What Seal" Dean asked. Alastair laughed.

" The one who shall break the first seal shall confess his love for the angel who raised him from hell" Alastair said. Dean paused and looked down at the ground trying to gather what Alastiar just said.

"No, I don't think you are lying," Dean says quietly. "But even if the demons do win... you won't be there to see it." He turns around to finish the job, but Alastair is standing right behind him.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes," he says, and knocks Dean to the ground. Dean tries to gather himself and looks to the table to see if he can get to it quick enough so he can grab something, but Alastair grabbed him and punched him so hard that he almost blacked out. After that he never really felt the blows coming cause he was so out of it. By the time Alastiar was done his face was in pretty bad shape, and he was nearly unconcicous. Alastair grabbed Dean's neck and pushed him up the devils trap.

" Your gonna have to learn boy, so I'll see you back in class, bright and early_ monday morning" Alastiar said but before he could do anything he dropped Dean and turned around to Castiel stabbing him with Rubys Knife. Alastiar looked to the knife and noticed he was still alive.

" Looks like god is on my side today" he said. Castiel raised his hand and used his telekinesis to turn the knife but once again he was unsuccessful. Alastiar removed the knife and charged at Castiel, and for awhile Castiel dogded him but Alastiar managed to catch him off guard and pushed him against the wall grabbing Castiel wrist and placing them above his head.

" Well well well, Its just me and you now" Alastair said bending down to sniff Castiels neck.

" I can see why Dean is so fasinated with you_ you look as though your probably a tight end" he said running his hand down Castiel's body. " Why dont we test that out".

Alastair bent down to lick Castiel neck but was stopped by some force that took over his whole body leaving him almost paralized. The next thing he knew he was being flown against a wall and Sam winchester was coming out from the corner.

" Well hello beautiful" Alastair said smiling at Sam. Sam ignored the smile and concertrated on keep a hold on Alastair.

" Who's murdering the angels" he asked. " How are they doing it?"

Alastair laughed. " You think I'm gonna tell you".

" Yea_I do actually" Sam tighened his whole on Alastiar and sent the most excutating pain through his body. " How are the demons killing the angels?" he tried again. Alastair tried to speak through the pain.

" I dont know" Alastair tries.

"Right," Sam says, continuing to choke him.

"It's - not - us!" Alastair says. "We're not doing it!"

"I don't believe you," Sam says.

"Lillith is not behind this," Alastair says. "She wouldn't kill seven angels. She'd kill a hundred. A thousand..." Sam lowers his hand. "Oh, go ahead. Send me back," Alastair says. "If you can."

"I'm stronger than that now," Sam says. "Now I can kill." He raises his hand again, as Castiel watches in shock. Alastair screams as a light burns from inside him, burning him up inside. He falls to the ground, dead. Castiel stares at Sam.

Sam couldnt believe it, this was the third time he was sitting here in the hospital watching his brother recover. Thank god this time he would survive through it, no thanks to the angels. Sam sat in the chair and watched as his brother slept. Castiel walked to the door to get Sam's attention then walked away. Sam followed him out the door and Castiel stopped in the hallway.

"Sam..." Castiel begins.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now!" Sam orders.

"I can't," Castiel says.

"You and Uriel put him in there, because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together!" Sam accuses.

"I don't know what happened. That trap..." Castiel looks away. "It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless," Sam snaps. "You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying," Castiel suggests.

"No. He wasn't," Sam says, and walks back into Dean's room.

It had been one long day for Castiel, first finding out that Uriel was the one who had been behind all this. Then finding out that the reason that he did this was to bring Lucifer back to earth. On top of that he was starting to feel humans emtions especially towards Dean. He didnt know what the feeling was called but he knew that he care alot for Dean. Everytime Dean kissed him something went through him, something that made his whole body feel as though it was on fire. Now here Castiel sat. Watching over the man who had changed his life over the last couple of months. He watched as Dean came do.

" Are you alright" Castiel said.

" No, thanks to you" Dean answered.

" You need to learn how to be more careful" Castiel says.

" You need to learn how to manage your damn devils trap" Dean said adjusting himself in the bed to make himself more comfortable. Castiel looked down.

" Thanks not what I mean" Castiel said." Uries is dead".

" Was it the demons" Dean asks.

" No Disobedience, he was working against us" Castiel said. Dean paused for a minute before asking his question.

" Is it true Cas, did I start all this" Dean asks.

"Yes," Castiel says after a moment.

"When we discovered Lillith's plan for you, we laid siege to Hell. And we fought our way to get to you before..."

"I jump-started the apocalypse," Dean says softly.

"We were too late," Castiel says.

"Why didn't you just leave me there then?" Dean asks.

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean. It's fate," Castiel says firmly. "The righteous man who begins it... is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer?" Dean says. "The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Castiel is silent, he doesn't want to tell Dean the whole truth but then again he was tired of following the angels orders when all they were doing was once again turning on heaven.

"I don't know," Castiel says. "Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."

Dean's chin trembles. "Well then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me." A tear streaks down his cheek.

" I mean come on I've broken two seals already" Dean says. Castiel looks to Dean.

" What do you mean you broke another seal?" Castiel asked.

" Alastair said that I was to break another seal..." Dean was cut off by Castiel.

" I know what Seal his talking about" Castiel said taking a deep breath and looking Dean in the eye's.

" Then you should know..." Dean pauses and looks down. " I'm in love with you".


	7. Its a Terrible Life

Chapter 7-

Dean wakes up to his alarm clock going off. Dean smacks the snooze button and tries to sleep for 5 more minutes but is awakened again by someone shaking him.

" Come on Dean wake up" Castiel says getting up himself and turning on the bedroom light. Dean groans and gets more comfortable in the bed.

" 5 more minutes" he says.

" No, you always say that and I have to come back in here and wake you up before you over sleep_now get up" Castiel says walking out of the room.

Dean gets up and looks to his alarm clock, and turns off the alarm so it doesn't go off in the shower. When he walks into the bathroom, his does his morning routine. Empties his bladder, brushes his teeth, and turns on music before getting into the shower.

_Cause he gets up in the morning_

_And he goes to work at nine_

_And he gets back home by Five Thirty_

_Does the same train everytime_

_Cause his world is built on punciality, that never fails_

_And his always so good_

Dean puts the final touches on his suit by pulling on his coat. He then walks down stairs and walks into the kitchen to see Castiel cooking breakfast. He took of his shoes and tried sneeking over to Castiel, who never even noticed him coming when Dean wrapped his arms around him and said. " Boo".

Castiel jumped and smiled. " Oh my gosh Dean you scared the crap out of me".

" Sorry" he said turning Castiel around and giving him a kiss.

" Gosh Dean, you woke the baby up" he said to Dean smacking him on the shoulder. Dean looked down to Castiel 7 month pregnant belly and leaned down to give it a kiss.

" Morning cowboy" he said rubbing the spot where the baby was kicking. Castiel moved back to cooking and put eggs on a plate for Dean.

" Your newpapers on the table" he said.

" Thanks baby" Dean said walking over grabbing his coffee on the way. Castiel walked over with a plate.

" Here you go, your egg whites just the way you like them, and wheat toast" he said almost throwing up.

" Hey its not as bad as it sounds, you should probably start eating this_I dont want my son coming out addicted to bacon and wafflecone ice cream" Dean said as Castiel sat down at the table with his bacon and eggs.

" Well Dean the next time you can carry the baby and we won't have to worry about that" Castiel said.

" Too bad, I can't_your the baby making machine" he said leaning over to steal a kiss, Castiel smiled into the kiss. " What are you doing today?"

" Well, I was thinking about working on the nursery". Castiel says. Dean looks at his watch and moves over to give Castiel a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his keys.

" Bye baby, I love you" Dean said before walking out the door.

_Cause he gets up in the morning_

_And he goes to work at nine_

_And he gets back home by Five Thirty_

_Does the same train everytime_

_Cause his world is built on punciality, that never fails_

_And his always so good_

Dean walked into his office. He had been at his job for 8 months now and he loved it. Before this he lived in a small town in ohio with his parents Bob and Ellen, trying to find the perfect job after graduating college. He had gotten 5 offers but Decided on only one. Before he left he decided it was time to marry his high school love. So he and Castiel married 3 weeks before he left for New york to pursue his career and create a family. Now here he was with a dream job, married to his love, and expecting his first child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew him from somewhere, he wasnt't sure but Sam knew Dean smith and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He saw him in the elevator and was once again caught looking at him. This time Sam didnt look away. Dean looked at him for a second before finally saying something.

" Can I help you" Dean asked.

Sam came out of his dream state. " Do I know you?"

" No, I dont think so" Dean said not even giving sam a good look over to see if he might know him.

" I'm sorry, its just you look really familiar" Sam said looking away from Dean and looking to see what floor they were on.

Dean chuckled. " Yea, sorry I'm married" he said walking out of the elevator.

Sam told their for a minute _Did he think I was hitting on him?_ Sam brushed it off and walked into the cubicle area. He hated working at this place, it was so boring. Every customer called about the same thing and he gave everyone the same answer. _Did you try turning it off...pause...Well try turning it off...pause...your welcome_. This place was a nightmare. As Sam walked into the kitchen he noticed his friend coming up behind him.

" Hey Sam" he said. " So I hear there's this new club opening up a couple blocks from here tonight_wanna go?"

" Ian I thought I told you that I'm never going partying with you again after last time" Sam said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

" Oh come on your not still mad about last time are you?" Ian asked.

" Sam..." Ian was cut off.

" You left me in some apartment with some guy named Tree who asked me all night if I wanted have my cherry popped" Sam said. Ian laughed and moved closer to Sam.

" He had a crush of you, to this day he still asks about you?" Ian said trying to hold in his laugh.

" Whatever" Sam said turning around to flavor his coffee. Ian paused for a second and then said.

" So Sam, anymore of those dreams again" Ian asked.

Sam looks away. "What! Don't be like that! Come on, it's the highlight of my day," Ian says.

"I never should have told you in the first place," Sam says seriously.

"They're genius! Don't hold out on me" Ian says. "Share with the class."

"You're just gonna be a dick about it," Sam says, turning to face him.

"What? No way! I won't say a word," Ian says. "Total respect. Go."

Sam shrugs. "I dreamt that I saved a grim reaper named Tessa from demons," he says finally. Ian laughs loudly.

"Classic! How much DND did you play when you were a kid? Okay so you..." He laughs again. "Rescued the grim reaper, that's... you're a hero! I mean thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse."

"Dick," Sam says. "Wizard!" Ian says, still laughing. Then the dorkest sercurity guard walked in and posed seductively at the door.

" Hello Sam" he said. " I had a dream about us last night.

Sam frowned. " Oh yea, what was it about".

" Me and you_we were married and your were 9 months pregnant with our second baby" he said leaning against the wall.

Sam could have almost threw up. " Ok well, I have work to do bye".

xxxxxxxxx

The day was over and Dean finally arrived home, he was so exhausted and all he wanted was some food. He walked into the nursery and noticed Castiel painting the walls, he was a Art major and decided he wanted to paint the nursery. Dean stood in the doorway and listened to his husband sing and paint. Castiel finally noticed Dean.

" How long have you been standing there?" Castiel asked.

" Not long" he said going to help Cas get down from the ladder he had been standing on. " I missed you today."

Cas just smiled. " I missed you too" he kissed Dean.

xxxxxxxxx

Another day, another dollar. Dean walked into the work building and stood at the elevator waiting for the doors tgo open. When they did he walked inside the elevator and noticed that the boy that he saw yestersay was almost going up. They ride in silence until the doors open, and everyone leaves but Dean and Sam. They glance at each other, then look away.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asks finally.

"Look, I already told you, I'm married..." Dean begins.

"I'm not hitting on you," Sam snaps. "I just want to ask you one question."

"Sure," Dean says after a bit.

Sam looks a bit awkward. "What do you think of... ghosts?" Dean blinks.

"Ghosts?" Sam nods. "Do you believe in them?"

Dean laughs. "To tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

"Vampires," Sam says.

"What?" Dean looks at him. "Why?"

"Cause I've been having some... weird dreams lately," Sam admits. "Know what I mean?"

"No, not really," Dean replies.

"So you've never had any... weird dreams?" Sam asks.

"Alright, look man. I don't know you? But I'm going to do a public service, and uh..." He pushes the floor button a couple of times. "And let you know that you overshare." He leaves.

Dean couldnt believe what just happened. He had just watched an employee kill himself, and he could barely get himself together. I mean one minute the he was asking to kid to fix a mistake and the next he was in the bathroom trying to take the kid out of killing himself. But it didn't work. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was the before it happened a cold breeze appeared out of nowhere and all the sinks came on. Now he was standing here giving his statement to the police.

"No, no I followed him into the bathroom, he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then..." Dean is telling the police. He looks and notices Sam, standing nearby, watching his friend be wheeled away on a stretcher. They look at each other, surprised. "And um, he stabbed himself in the neck, I'm sorry that's all..." Dean finishes.

Dean walked into his office and not even 10 seconds later the page to have Sam come to his office.

"Come on in," Dean says as Sam knocks. "Shut the door."

Sam does. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asks.

Sam huffs. "I'm not sure I know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asks. Sam sighs.

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." Dean looks at him. "Alright. You cornered me in the elevator, talking about ghosts. And now..."

"Now what?" Sam asks.

Dean looks away. "Now nothing, I uh... so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Sam nods.

"Yeah, me too," Dean says. He picks up a bottle and opens it. "This is the Master Cleanse. You tried it? It's phenomenal. It detoxes you like nobody's business." He takes a drink.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian... did you see something?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, I don't know what I saw," Dean admits.

"Wait, are you saying that... did you see a ghost?" Sam asks.

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck!" Dean says.

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides?" Sam says. "I mean what if there's something... not natural?"

"So what, ghosts are real?" Dean says incredulously. "And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here, is that what you're telling me?" They both sit down.

"I know it sounds crazy," Sam admits. "But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

Dean nods. "Uh huh. Based on what?"

Sam looks around. "Instinct?"

Dean sighs shakily. "I've got the same instinct."

"Seriously?" Sam says. "You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts! And then it turns out that there's a real ghost!"

"So, you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dean asks.

Sam looks at him. "No! I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying, something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." He pulls some papers out of his bag.

"I think I found a connection between the two guys." Dean takes the papers. "You broke into their email accounts?"

"I used some skills that I happen to have to... satisfy my curiosity," Sam replies.

Dean nods. "Nice!" Sam looks surprised, then smiles.

"Okay, so it turns out that Ian and Paul both got this same email, telling them to report to HR, room 1444."

"HR's on 7," Dean says. "Exactly," Sam replies. Dean puts down the papers. "Should we go check this out?" "Like... right now?" Sam asks. Dean rubs his eyes. "No, no, it's getting late, you're right." Sam looks at him. Dean looks back at him after a second. "I am dying to check this out right now," Sam says. "Right?" Dean says and the move out the room as quick as possible to get to room 1444.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam walked into Dean's apartment. Dean closed the door behind him and walked into the fridge to get Sam a bottle of water and himself some of the special cleanse.

" Holy Crap" Dean said starting to pace. Sam just leaned on the couch and said nothing.

"Hey - how the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asks.

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking in that door, too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?" Dean asks.

"No! I have no clue how I did that. It's like... we've done this before." Dean makes a face.

"What do you mean before? Like Shirley McLaine before?"

"No, it's just I can't shake this feeling that I don't belong here, you know what I mean? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle," Sam replies.

"Well I think that most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way," Dean comments, taking a drink.

"No - look, it's more than that. Like I don't like my job, I don't like this town, I don't like my clothes," Sam stands up. "I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it except... it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just... something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny," Dean replies with a smirk. "I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though." Sam looks at him.

"Alright. So what do we do now?"

Dean stands up. "We do what I do best, Sammy. Research."

Sam nods. "Okay." Dean smiles and heads for the fridge.

"Did you just call me Sammy?" Sam asks suddenly.

"Did I?" Dean asks.

"I think you did," Sam says.

"Yeah. Don't."

"Sorry," Dean replies.

As he and Sam walk over to the computer Dean hears the front door open and see's Castiel walk through.

" Hey baby" he said giving castiel a hug and kiss.

" Hey Dean I heard about what happened at your job today, is everything ok?" Cas asked Dean placing the keys on the counter and taking off his jacket.

" Yeah everything's fine" Dean walks Castiel over to Sam. " Cas this is one of my co-workers Sam Wesson and Sam this is my husband Castiel_Sam was the employee's friend."

" I'm sorry to hear what happened to your friend" Castiel says.

" Thanks" Sam says giving a small smile.

" Sam's hear to help me with some of my work, his interning to be my assitant" Dean said hoping that he didn't make that sound to much like a lie.

" Ok, I'm gonna get dinner started" he said giving Dean another kiss. Castiel walked away but was pulled back by Deans hand. Dean bent down and gave Castiel stomach a kiss.

" I wanted to show my little man some love" he said rubbing his belly to see if the baby was kicking.

" Well, surprising his sleeping because he's been kicking me all day" Castiel said looking down and rubbing the spot that Dean had his hand on. Dean frowned and walked away. As soon as he walked over to the computer Sam jumped alittle in his seat.

"Oh, jackpot!" Sams yells

"Whatcha got?" Dean asks.

"I just found the best site ever! Real, actual ghost hunters! These guys are genius." Dean walks over to take a look.

"Instructional videos!" Sam hits play. The logo for the Ghostfacers come on the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This had been one long day. Dean and Sam learned alittle something more about each other and themselves. But they did manage to kill the ghost that was in the building and save many people lives. To them both it felt good, like this was something that they were meant to be. Something they were meant to do.

In Dean's office, they take out the first aid kit. "Man, I gotta tell ya. I've never had so much fun in my life," Dean says, grinning.

"Me neither," Sam agrees.

"It was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" Dean says, opening the first aid kit.

"We should keep doing this," Sam says. Dean laughs. "I know."

"I mean it," Sam says. "There gotta be other ghosts out there." He takes the alcohol wipe from Dean.

"We could help a lot of people." Sam says.

"Yeah right... we'd be like the Ghostfacers," Dean jokes, wiping blood off his head.

"No, really. I mean, for real," Sam tries again.

Dean stares at him. "What? Quit our jobs and hit the road?"

"Exactly!" Sam says.

"How would we live?" Dean asks.

"Uh..." Sam begins.

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?" Dean is smiling.

"That's all just details," Sam says.

"Details are everything!" Dean argues. "You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"Alright, uh. Confession," Sam says finally.

"What?" Dean asks guardedly.

"Remember those dreams I told you about, with the ghosts?" Sam says.

"Yeah," Dean says.

"I was fighting them," Sam says. "With you. We were these... like... hunters. And we were friends. More like brothers, really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane," Dean says, smiling as he stands up.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second," Sam continues. "What if we think this is our life? But it's not?"

"Hey man, the ghost is dead, and we're still standing," Dean says.

"I'm sorry, but..." Dean was cut off.

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be!" Sam says loudly, standing up to face Dean.

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen and my sister's name is Jo and I am married to Castiel Monroe"

"When's the last time you talked to your parents?" Sam asks.

"Okay. You're upset. You're upset, you're confused..." Dean begins.

"Yeah, cause I only moved here cause I just broke up with my fiancee Madison! But I called her number, and I got a damn animal hospital!" Sam says loudly.

Dean stares. "Okay, what are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on!"

"All I know is that I got this feeling. In my gut. And I know - I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too," Sam says. "We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douche bag, this isn't you! I know you."

Dean stares at him. "Know me? You don't know me. You should go." Sam leaves in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean is sitting in his office, typing. He rubs his eyes, and goes on. His boss knocks at the door.

"Got a minute?" he asks.

"Sure, of course," Dean says. His boss closes the door.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Uh, great," Dean replies.

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather," his boss says.

"Yeah," Dean looks down.

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything," his boss comes in further. "And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing. That's why it's important to me that you're happy." He takes out a pen and writes down some numbers.

"How's that for a bonus?" He hands the paper to Dean. Dean looks a it.

"That's very generous." Dean says taking in a deep breath.

"Purely selfish. I wanna make sure you're not going anywhere," his boss smiles.

"Wow. You sure?" Dean asks.

"Positive. You are real Sandover material, son. Go-getter, carving your own way..."

"Well thanks, I try," Dean says modestly.

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even - Senior VP Eastern Great Lakes Division," his boss goes on. "Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk... but in eight to ten short years, that could be you."

Dean stares at him for a moment, then takes off his headset. "Oh, well thank you. Thank you, sir. It's... um... but I am giving my notice."

His boss stares panic cleaning showing in his eyes. "This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I've recently - very recently - realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's very important to me," Dean explains.

"Other work - another company?" his boss asks.

"No - it's hard to explain," Dean says. "It's just that this - this..." He looks at his suit and the office. "It's not who I'm supposed to be." His boss starts to smile, then laughs.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." His boss leans forward and touches him on the forehead. The room darkens a little. "What the hell?" Dean says.

"Why am I wearing a tux - my God am I hungry!" His boss laughs.

"Welcome back." his boss says sitting back in his car pretty pleased with himself.

"Wait did I..." Dean stands up. "Did I just get touched by a - are you - you're an angel, aren't you?"

"I'm Zachariah," the man says.

"Oh great, that's all I need is another one of you guys," Dean says irritably.

"I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior," Zachariah says, walking around the desk. "Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things." He gestures at the suit.

"But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt in necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"I am not one of your ducks," Dean begins angrily.

"Starting with your attitude," Zachariah interrupts.

"Oh so what, this was all some sort of a... lesson?" Dean guesses.

"Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative. So what, I'm just hallucinating all this, is that it?"

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting... Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories, and also gave you exactly what you wanted a home, job, Castiel and a son," Zachariah says.

"Just to shake things up? Hmm? So you guys can have fun, watching us run around like ass-clowns in monkey suits?" Dean says loudly.

"It's to prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter!" Zachariah says. "Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from Hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here! You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean says suddenly. "The apocalypse? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man!"

"You'll do everything you're destined to do," Zachariah says calmly. "All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it, right?"

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face," Dean says coldly.

Zachariah smiles. "All I'm saying is, it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything but the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things. Save people. Maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with women. This isn't a curse. It's a gift!" Dean shrugs a little. "So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours." Dean is silent. "So are you with me?" Zachariah says. "You wanna go steam yourself another latte?" Dean smirks. "Or are you ready to stand up? And be who you really are?" Dean looks back at him in silence, and thinks about what he really wants, and for a second the life he lived with the person he was in love with almost seemed like the perfect choice.


	8. When the Levee Breaks

Dean's POV

Everything was falling apart. I'm losing Sam by the minute, and the angels are ignoring me. My life has never been like this before, for the first time in a long time I dont know what to do. I was always the one that had the solution whenever we got to a point were we couldnt move any further and now I was clueless. God! Why did sammy do this to hisself, why did he turn himself into that monster. I swear on everything and everyone I love when this is all over I'm gonna kiss that bitch Ruby. Now here I am standing here waiting on a answer from the angels. Two and a half hours and I've been screaming and nothing. I turn around as soon as I hear the flutter of wings.

" Well, its about time_I been screaming myself horse out here for about two and a half hours now" Dean said with the little bit of voice he had left.

"What do you want," Castiel asks coldly. Dean ignores Castiels tone.

"Well you could start with what the hell happened in Illinois," Dean says.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asks.

"Cut the crap, you were gonna tell me something," Dean says as Castiel walks closer.

"Nothing of importance," Castiel replies calmly. Dean stares at him. "You pulled back in Heaven. But it was not of importance?"

"Dean. I can't," Castiel interrupts.

"I'm sorry." He says turning his back to Dean. Dean walked up behind castiel and wrapped his arms around him.

" I missed you" Dean tried.

" Dean dont do this?" Castiel pleaded.

" Dont do what" Dean whispered in Cas's ear. " Love you?"

Castiel pulled away from Dean and turned to him. "Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

Dean watches him and pauses for a second before taking in the rejection. " You can keep rejecting me cas but we both know how you really feel about me, thats one of the reasons you were sent back". Cas turned his face from Dean and said nothing. Dean decided to break the silence by getting back to the task.

"Can he do it? Kill Lillith? Stop the apocalypse?"Dean tries.

"Possibly, yes," Castiel says. "But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."

Dean nods. "Crank up the hell-blood regimen."

Castiel nods. "Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lillith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean. Not your brother." Castiel walks closer. "The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it." Dean looks at him for a long moment, unsure.

"If I do this - Sammy doesn't have to?"Deans asks.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way," Castiel says.

Dean looks away. "You're a jerk these days." He walks away a little ways, takes a deep breath. "Fine, I'm in."

"Do you give yourself over, wholly, to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asks. Dean closes his eyes.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Say it," Castiel says. Dean turns to stare at him incredulously. Castiel stares back seriously.

"I give myself over wholly to serve God, and you guys," Dean says finally, walking back over to face Castiel.

"Do you swear to follow His will and His word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel asks.

Dean glares at him. "Yes, I swear. Now what?"

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time".


	9. Lucifer Rising

Chapter 9-

Dean is standing, staring out the window of Bobby's house. "Dean? Dean!" Bobby's talking to him. "You listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah I heard you," Dean says quietly. "I'm not calling him."

"Don't make me get my gun, boy," Bobby replies sternly.

Dean turns. "Come on, we are damn near kick-off for armageddon – don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done. But he's your b…"

"Blood?" Dean cuts in. "He's my blood, is that what you're gonna say?" His voice is cold.

"He's your brother," Bobby finishes. "And he's drowning."

"Bobby, I tried to help him, I did," Dean says. "Look what happened."

"So try again," Bobby says firmly. Dean shakes his head, walks past Bobby.

"It's too late." Dean tries.

"There's no such thing," Bobby begins.

"No, dammit!" Dean says loudly. "No. We've gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again." His voice quivers at the end. "Well I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him. He can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that," Bobby says.

"Yes I do, Bobby," Dean says quietly. "Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was." Bobby stands and sweeps a pile of papers onto the floor angrily, then turns on Dean, who stands up quickly.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch!" Bobby yells. "Well boo-hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable, that's why they're family!"

"I told him, you walk out that door, don't come back, and he walked out anyway!" Dean yells back, just as angry. "That was his choice!"

"You sound like a whiny brat," Bobby snaps. Dean pushes past him, walking back to the window. "No. You sound like your Dad," Bobby goes on. "Well let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

Dean turns to face him, surprised. "My dad was a lot of things, Bobby. But a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him," Bobby explains, "Well that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favour. Don't be him." Dean tightens his jaw and looks away, and when he looks back, he's shocked. He's not in Bobby's house anymore. He's in a fancy room with candles and paintings of angels and angel statues. He walks forward, staring around in shock, until Castiel appears behind him. "Hello, Dean." Dean whirls around. "It's almost time," Cas says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean is walking around in the fancy room, he trails his fingers along the table in the middle and crosses to the corner, looking up at a painting. When he looks back, the table has a big plate of hamburgers on it, and a bowl holding beer. He glances around the room, then walks closer and picks up one of the beers. "Hello Dean," a voice says, and he looks up to see Zachariah and Castiel. "You're looking fit," Zachariah says. Dean puts down the beer and faces them.

"Well, how about this? The Suite Life of Zach and Cas." The angels look confused. "It's a – nevermind," Dean says.

"So what is this, where the hell am I?" Dean asks

"Call it a green room… we're closing in on the grand finale here," Zachariah says, approaching him. "Wanna keep you safe before showtime. Try a burger – they're your favourite. From that sea-side shack in Delaware? You were eleven I think?" Zachariah says hoping that will make Dean feel more at home.

"I'm not hungry, I wanna know what the game plan is," Dean says.

"Let us worry about that," Zachariah says calmly. "We want you focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles," Dean replies. Zachariah sighs.

"All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score, that's right up there with the Washington Generals," Dean says sarcastically.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering… you started all this?" Zachariah replies. Dean glares at him silently. "The final seal," Zachariah says, patting Dean on the shoulder. "It'll be different."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Lillith has to break it," Zachariah says. "She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night, midnight."

"Where?" Dean asks.

"We're working on it," Zachariah replies.

"Well work harder," Dean says.

"We'll do our job, you just make sure you do yours," Zachariah says with a smile.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? I'm supposed to be the one who stops her – how? With the knife?" Dean asks.

"All in good time," Zachariah says calmly.

"Isn't now a good time?" Dean snaps.

"Have faith," Zachariah replies.

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should," Dean says dangerously.

"Because you swore your obedience," Zachariah reminds him, coming closer. "So obey." Dean glares at him, then glances at Castiel, who looks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Ruby are driving for what it seems like hours, and a majority of the drive Sam had been looking at his phone, thinking of whether or not he should call Dean and apologise. Ruby kept starring at him but he never even noticed. Once they stopped Sam got out of the car and scrolled down to Deans number.

Sam looks at the sign – it reads "St. Mary's Convent – two miles".

"Sam, it's time – are we doing this or not?" Ruby calls from where she stands at the car.

"Give me a minute to think," he says.

"Sam!" she begins.

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!" Sam snaps. She fingers the knife.

"Better think fast." Sam pulls out his cellphone and puts it to his ear, ready to listen to Dean's message. "Listen to me, you blood-sucking freak," Dean's voice says coldly, "Dad always said I'd have to save you, or kill you. Well I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam. A vampire. You're not you anymore, and there's no going back." Sam's eyes well up as he listens, and he slowly puts down the phone. Ruby watches him with a slight smile. "Do it," Sam says. "Thank God," she says, and heads for the trunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean is trying call Sam, but he can't get a signal. Castiel appears behind him. "You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your covered zone."

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asks without turning around. Castiel sighs and walks around so he can face him.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Dean glares at him and walks closer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

Castiel is silent. "Oh right, right. Gotta toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry it ended like this," Castiel replies. Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry." Dean counteracts. "It's armageddon, Cas, you need a bigger word than sorry!"

"Try to understand, this is long foretold," Castiel says firmly.

"This is your…" "Destiny?" Dean interrupts. "Don't give me that holy crap. Destiny, God's plan – it's all a bunch of lies, you poor stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and to keep you in line! You know what's real? People. Families. That's real! And you're gonna watch 'em all burn?"

"What is so worth saving?" Castiel argues. "I see nothing but pain here! I see inside you – I see your guilt, your anger, confusion… in paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam." Cas said looking away from Dean.

Dean watches him for a second, then catches his eye, he moves even closer to Cas and almost has him pinned to the wall. Castiel looks at Dean and is about to move before Dean grabs him around his waist and holds him tight.

" And when paradise comes, whats gonna happen to us?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned away from Dean" We were never anything to each other Dean".

Dean was almost shocked. " I confessed my love to you, your everything to me, we..."

Castiel cut Dean off immediately. " WE commited the ultimate sin Dean, I'm weak for even letting myself..." Castiel cut himself off. He didnt want to let Dean know how he really felt. He had already been warned once about falling for Dean. Dean was told that another seal who be broken but what he didnt know was that it could only be broken if they both confessed their love, and Cas would not be responsible for another seal breaking.

" Fall in love with me" Dean said bringing Castiel out of his thoughts.

" It doesnt even matter Dean, because when this is all over and when you see paradise_you wont even remember me" Castiel said looking Dean in the eyes.

"You can take your peace and shove it up your lily white ass. Cause I'll take the pain. And the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise! This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier – there is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it!" Dean did all put yell. "You know it! Now you were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me. Now. Please."

"What would you have me do?" Castiel asks.

"Get me to Sam! We can stop this before it's too late," Dean says desperately.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll be killed," Castiel warns.

" I can protect you" Dean said rubbing Cas's cheek. "If there is anything worth dying for, this is it."

" You can't protect me" Castiel shakes his head.

Dean lets go of Castiel and backs away. "You spineless, soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying, you're already dead. We're done." He walks away.

"Dean," Cas begins.

"We're done," Dean repeats coldly. When he looks back, Castiel is gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been in this room for a hour now thinking about everything thats happened. He needed to get to Sam before it was to late. But the moist important thing on his mind was what he and Castiel talked about. He knew that Castiel loved him. But the angel was to afraid to admit it. He looked at the table for a second, before grabbing one of the burgers there.

" You were right Dean" he said from behind Dean. Dean jumped and dropped the burger that was in his hand, before turning to face Cas. Cas looked Dean directly in his eyes.

" About what" Dean asked.

" About me...loving you" Castiel said moving in closer to Dean. " I do love you Dean, and I'm afraid that because of who were are because of our differences...I'm gonna lose you".

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel pulling him into a tight hug. " You not gonna lose me" he said and then captured Castiel's lip for there most passionate kiss yet. Castiel slide his arms around Deans neck. Dean was the one who ended the kiss seeing as how he needed air, but as soon as he did Castiel put his fingers to his lips and moved away.

" We can't Dean, we gotta get to Sam" Castiel said walking over to the closet wall. Castiel took a knife and cut his arms taking the blood and drawing some kind of symbol on the wall. Dean just about to ask questions when.

" Would you mind explaining what your doing?" Zachariah asked making his way over to Dean and Cas. Castiel smacked his hand onto the symbol and within seconds Zachariah was gone from the room.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now," Castiel warns.

"Where is he?" Dean asks.

"I don't know," Castiel admits. He hands Dean the knife.

"But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean. From killing Lillith."

"But Lillith's gonna break the final seal," Dean says.

"Lillith IS the final seal!" Castiel says. "She dies, the end begins."

A demon walks upto lilith and hands her a cup of blood as he takes the cup, she notices a fear in the demons eyes. " Dont be afraid, were gonna save the world" she says and the Demon says nothing just walks away. Lilith goes to put the cup down and turns around when she does she notices that all the demons are dead and looks to see whats going on. When he does she see's Sam and Ruby. Once she see's them making there way to here she uses her telekinesis to shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"St. Mary's – what is that, a convent?" Dean asks, looking at the page.

"Yeah – but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story," Chuck says.

"Yeah, well we're making it up as we go," Castiel says, and Dean looks at him, surprised.

At that moment, Chuck's computer goes off and bright light fills the room. "What? Oh no, not again!" Chuck says.

"It's the archangel! I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off!" Castiel shouts. "Just stop Sam!" Before Dean can protest Castiel puts his hand on Dean's forehead and Deans inside the convent.

"Dammit" he whispered looking around to see where he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam busts down the doors, and throws Lillith against the altar. She sits up slowly, and he puts up his hand, pinning her there.

Dean runs around the corner and sees them, but Ruby turns and sees him too. She smirks and raises her hand, shutting the doors between them.

Sam walks closer to Lillith, smiling grimly. "I've been waiting for this – for a very long time." "Then give me your best shot," she replies. Sam raises his hand, and Lillith gasps. Light fills her body, burning her from the inside. Ruby smiles. Sam keeps going until suddenly he hears something – Dean's voice. Shouting his name. He lowers his hand and turns.

Outside, Dean is pounding on the door. "Sam? Sammy!"

"Dean?" Sam stares at the door. "What are you waiting for?" Ruby is screaming, but Sam can't really hear her that well. "Sammy!" he hears Dean's voice again. Suddenly, laughter filters through all the rest of the sound. He turns, Lillith is laughing. "You turned yourself into a freak – a monster. And now you're not gonna bite! I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." Sam glares at her, his heart pounding, and raises his hand again. His eyes go black, and Lillith gasps as the light fills her again. Sam clenches his fist, and Lillith gasps. The light goes out, and she slumps the ground, dead. Sam's eyes go back to normal.

Blood is flowing out of Lillith's head, flowing away from her in a shape. Sam looks down. "What the hell?" "I can't believe it," Ruby says, walking closer. "Ruby, what's going on?" Sam asks. "You did it. I mean, it was a little touch and go there for a while, but… you did it," she says. "What? What did I do?" Sam asks. "You opened the door," Ruby says. "And now he's free at last. He's free at last." "No no no – Lillith – I stopped her. I killed her!" Sam says desperately. "And it is written… that the first demon shall be the last seal," Ruby says. "And you busted her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." Sam blinks in shock. "Oh my God." "Guess again," Ruby smiles. The blood is a circle on the floor now, and other lines are beginning to go inward.

Dean continues to slam at the door.

"You don't even know how hard this was," Ruby goes on. "All the demons out for my head – no one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lillith. Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now but come on, Sam! Even you have to admit, I'm – I'm awesome!"

"You bitch," Sam growls. "You lying bitch!" He puts up his hands to kill her, but nothing happens. He collapses instead.

"Don't hurt yourself Sammy, it's useless," Ruby says gently. "You shot your payload on the boss."

"The blood," Sam gasps. "You poisoned me!" Ruby shakes her head.

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you. And your choices – I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path. Every time! You didn't need the feather to fly – you had it in you the whole time, dumbo." Sam stares at her. "I know it's hard to see it now," Ruby says, kneeling in front of him. "But this is a miracle! So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lillith did, just to get you here! And you were the only one who could do it."

"Why? Why me?" Sam asks, tears in his eyes.

"Because… because it had to be you, Sammy," Ruby says, stroking his face. "It always had to be you. You saved us, you set him free! And he's gonna be grateful! He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine!"

The door suddenly bursts open behind them, and Dean is standing there. He starts forward, pulling out the knife, and Ruby stands. "You're too late," she says. "I don't care," Dean growls, and raises his arm. Just as Ruby is about to move, Sam grabs her arms from behind, keeping her still, and Dean stabs her in the stomach. She falls to the ground, dead. Dean slowly raises his eyes to look at Sam, and Sam looks back at him. "I'm sorry," Sam says.

At that moment, a light suddenly appears in the middle of the circle of blood, and the circle begins to turn. The boys watch in horror. Dean slowly raises his hand and grabs Sam's jacket, just as Sam reaches for his. "Sammy, let's go," Dean says. "Dean," Sam says. "He's coming." The boys hold onto each other as the light burns brighter. Lucifer is rising and theres nothing they can do to stop it.


	10. Sympathy for the Devil

"I see you told the demons where the sword is," Zachariah says. He's standing nearby with the two angels again.

"Oh thank God, the angels are here," Dean quips.

"And to think – they could've grabbed it anytime they wanted," Zachariah says. He closes the door behind them. "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"We might have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true," Zachariah says.

"We did lose the Michael Sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now, you've just hand-delivered it to us." Dean looks at him.

"We don't have anything." Dean says

Zachariah smiles. "It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael Sword." Dean stares at him in shock. "What, you thought you actually kill Lucifer?" Zachariah asks.

"You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. Not much of one."

"What do you mean I'm the sword?" Dean asks.

"You're Michael's weapon," Zachariah replies. "Or rather his... receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean guesses.

"You're the vessel," Zachariah corrects. "Michael's vessel."

"How? Why me?" Dean asks.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honour, Dean," Zachariah insists.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Life as an angel condom. That's real fun," Dean replies. "I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking. Always joking. Well, no more jokes," Zachariah says. He holds up his hand and points at Dean, then at Sam's leg. "Bang," he says, and Sam's leg snaps. "You son of a bitch!" Dean says.

"Keep mouthing off I'll break more than his legs," Zachariah warns. "I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun, we don't have our general. That's bad. Now Michael is going to take his vessel, and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asks.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive," Zachariah replies.

Dean looks at him for a long moment. "There's a reason you're telling me this, instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately yes," Zachariah confirms.

"Well there's gotta be another way," Dean says.

"There's no other way. There must be a battle," Zachariah says. "Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe," Dean says, glancing at Sam. "But on the other hand, eat me. The answer's no."

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured – say yes and we'll heal him. Say no and he'll never walk again," Zachariah threatens. Dean says nothing just stares at Zachariah thinking about what he should do. " I'll actually do you one better says yes and I'll bring Castiel back".

Dean stood there in shock, now he didnt know what to do. "No," Dean says.

"Then how about we heal you, from... stage four stomach cancer," Zachariah says. A second later Dean holds his stomach in pain, coughing up blood.

"No," he still says.

"Then let's get really creative, let's see how Sam does without his lungs," Zachariah goes on. Sam starts gasping for air immediately.

"Are we having fun yet?" Zachariah goes forward and takes Dean's chin in his hand. "You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us," Dean says.

"Kill you? Oh no," Zachariah says. "I'm just getting started."

Suddenly there's a bright flash of light, and one of the other angels gets stabbed through the neck. Castiel is standing behind him. The other angel is quickly killed as well. Dean stares at him in shock, how is he still alive. Chuck made it clear that he had seen him get ripped to pieces.

"How are you...?" Zachariah begins.

"Alive?" Castiel finishes. "It's a good question. How did these two end up on the airplane? Another good question, cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible," Zachariah says.

"It scares you. Well, it should," Castiel goes on. "Now put these boys back together, and go. I won't ask twice." Zachariah sighs, and in a flutter of wings he's gone.

The boys are fine. They stare at each other, then stand. "You two need to be more careful," Castiel says, walking closer. Dean just stares at Castiel and says nothing.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Sam says. "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels," Castiel says. "Lucifer is circling his vessel, and once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." He puts his hands on the boys' chests and they gasp in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks.

"The Enochian Sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation. Including Lucifer," Castiel explains.

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean says. "No, I carved it into your ribs," Castiel says looking at Dean seeing him holding back tears.

Dean moves forward quickly and pulls castiel in his arms. " I thought I lost you" he said burying his face in Castiel's neck.

" You'll never lose me Dean" Castiel said pulling Dean back alittle so he could give him a kiss. " I promise".


	11. Free to be you and me

Author's Note- So I've decided that I wanna start to include Sam into these chapters more because I love Sam and I want him in more. Also I've changed Jessica to Jake, since I'm slashing this up I wanted to change that detail as well. Here's the Next chapter...Review...review...did I mention I love reviews

It had been weeks since he last talked to Sam. He and Sam decided it was best if they went there seperate ways. In Deans head he screamed no but it was what Sam wanted and he didn't want argue about it, this is what they needed was alittle time apart. After everything Sam did he didn't think he would ever trust Sam again. Maybe it was better this way. Dean pulled up in a nearby hotel, he had just got done killing a Demon and now all he wanted was some sleep. While walking into the hotel he noticed some demon blood on his jacket.

" Awww, come on" he said taking off the jacket. " I just stole this damn thing".

Dean placed his bag on the bed and walked over the sink that was in the room. Compared to some on the rooms he and Sam slept in this one wasn't half bad. Dean turned on the sink to wet the paper towel he grabbed and tried to rubb off the demon blood, which seemed to come straight off. Once he cleaned it up, he looked into the mirror and noticed Cas standing there. Dean jumped alittle but Cas actually scared the shit out of him.

" Dont do that" Dean said leaning against the sink to see if he could stop his heart from beating so fast.

" Hello Dean" was all Castiel said. Dean turned around and noticed that the mirror made Castiel look a distance away, when really he was face to face with him.

" Babe, we talked about this_personal space" Dean said. Castiel smiled and moved closer to Dean running his hands up Dean chest and wrapping them around his neck.

" I'm sorry but I thought you liked it when i was in your personal space" he said burying his face in Deans neck. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure shoot from his head start to his groin, in seconds he was hard as a rock. He wrapped his arms around Cas and took the chance to kiss his angel. Cas smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to let Dean explore. As soon as Cas felt Dean trying to lift him up, he pulled away.

" Wait...wait, we can't" Cas said trying to pull away. Dean tightened his hold on Cas and looked him in the eye's.

" Why not" Dean said leaning down running kiss all over Castiel's face.

" Because I need your help and besides what if Sam walks in" Cas says.

Dean paused and looked away from Castiel. " Sam and I have decided to take seperate vacations".

Dean walked away from Castiel. Castiel watched Dean walk away and said nothing, he could tell this was a touchy subject for Dean and didnt wanna bring it up if he didn't want to talk about it. Dean could feel a awkardnesses in the room and decided to break it.

"So... did you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my necklace back please?" Dean says

"No, I haven't found him," Cas says. "That's why I'm here. Like I said earlier I need your help."

"With what? The God hunt? I'm not interested." Dean said looking to Castiel.

"It's not God, it's someone else," Cas replies.

"Who?" Dean asks.

"It's an archangel. The one who killed me," Cas says.

"Excuse me, no offense but I dont wanna hear about what about what happened with you and the archangel?" Dean says.

Castiel ignored him. "His name is Raphael,".

"You were wasted by a teenage-mutant-ninja-angel?" Dean asks laughing.

"I have heard whispers that he's walking the earth," Cas says.

"This is a rare opportunity."

"For what? Revenge?" Dean asks.

"Information," Cas corrects.

"So what, you think if you find this dude he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asks.

"Yes. Because we are going to trap him and interrogate him," Cas says. Dean turns and looks at him.

"You're serious about this?" Castiel doesn't answer.

"So what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asks. Castiel stares at him, confused. Dean blinks, then walks past him.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel, and no angel will dare harm you," Cas explains.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield," Dean realizes.

"I need your help," Cas says again. "Because you are the only one who will help me. Please." Dean thinks a second and smirks at Castiel. He moves fast and tackles him to the bed. " And what are you gonna give me if I do?".

Castiel smiles. " What do you want?"

" You know what I want" Dean said sucking on Castiel's neck who moaned into the touch. Castiel pulled Dean up for a kiss but was blocked as Dean pulled him up from the bed.

"We got work to baby, so first things first. Where is he?"

"Maine," Castiel says. "Let's go." He raises his hand to touch Dean's forehead, but Dean stops him. "Whoa whoa! Last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week! We're driving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam never thought he'd be here again, living the normal life again. He managed to find a job at a bar not to far from the apartment he had just rented. As nice as the people in this town were, he was missing his brother like crazy. But he deserved this right? He lost his brother trust and there was no telling if he would ever get it back, or as a matter of face ever see him again.

He was cleaning up at the bar when he noticed the waiter checking him out again. The waiter was playing darts and kept sneeking peeks whenever Sam would bend over to do something.

" Hey Keith, you play?" he asked turning to Sam.

" Depends, what are we playing for?" Sam asked nowing that he didn't really care.

" World Peace" he said turning around to look at Sam who smiles at him. " You have a beautiful smile you know that?"

Sam ignored him, Greg decided to change the subject. "You finished that crossword puzzle in the kitchen?" he asks.

"Uh, I guess. Why?" Sam asks.

"The New York Times... Saturday crossword?" he asks, handing him the darts.

"Was it?" Sam says.

"Uh huh. You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated... you're like this..." Sam cut him off.

"Riddle wrapped around an enigma wrapped inside a taco?" Sam asks. He nods and smiles.

"Here's what we play for. When I win, I buy you dinner and you tell me your life's story." he says. " Besides I Wanna get to know".

Sam Sighed. "Sounds fair,"

He moves aside and he throws the darts in which every one of them hits the bullseye. "Very mysterioso,"

Some was about to say something but all off a sudden he heard a reporter on the TV. He turned around and moved closer to the TV to see what see was talking about. "Locals say what started as a hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fire now consuming more than twenty acres here along the route 17 corridor. County officials are telling all residents to prepare for what could be mandatory evacuations." The bartender turns off the TV. "Damn. Is it me, or does it seem like the end of the world?" Sam doesn't answer he just turns back around and finishes cleaning before leaving for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Cas get out of the Impala. "And we're here why?" Dean asks.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," Cas explains.

"And he still has eyes?" Dean asks. "Alright, what's the plan?"

Cas shrugs. "We'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the lord. And the officer will tell us where the angel is."

Dean stares at him. "You're serious? You're gonna walk in there and tell them the truth?"

"Why not?" Cas asks.

"Because, we're humans," Dean says, pulling out one of his fake badges and tucking it in Castiel's coat. "And when humans want something, really really bad, we lie." He does up the top button of Cas's shirt and tightens his tie. "Why?" Cas asks. "Because. That's how you become president," Dean replies giving Cas a small kiss before walking in.

Inside, Dean finds Officer Framingham and shows him his badge, then prompts Cas to show him his badge as well. Castiel stands staring at the police officer, then finally pulls out his badge upside down. Dean fixes it, smiling weakly. "He's uh – he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah sure," the officer says. "Talk here though – the ear's all blown to hell on this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asks as they go to his office.

"Yeah, gas station. It's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Dean says quickly. They sit. "You mind just running us through what happened?"

"Uh, call came in. Disturbance out at the pump-n-go on Route Four," Framingham says.

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean asks.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself," the officer says.

"We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?" Dean asks.

"Thirty? Forty? In all out kill-or-be-killed combat," Framingham says.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean asks.

"It's angels and demons, probably," Castiel says seriously. "They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again? What did he say?" The officer asks, staring at Dean.

"Nothing," Dean says, at the same time as Cas says

"Demons" again.

"Nothing," Dean tries, only to be interrupted by Cas one more time. "Demons, you know – drink. Adultery. We all have our demons, Walter. Right?" Dean explains quickly.

"I guess," Framingham says, still looking confused.

"Anyway. What happened next?" Dean asks.

"Freak explosion, that's what," the officer replies. "They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but... I don't think so."

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was..." begins Framingham.

"Pure white," Cas finishes.

"Yeah," Framingham says.

"Gas station was leveled. Everyone was... it was just horrible. Then I see this one guy, kneeling there. Real focused-like. Not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asks.

"Donnie Finnerman," Framingham says immediately. "Mechanic there."

"And let me guess he just – vanished into thin air?" Dean guesses.

"Uh no, coal shack," the officer says.

"He's down at St. Pete's." "St. Pete's," Cas says seriously, looking at Dean meaningfully. "Thank you," Dean says, giving him a look.

Dean and Castiel walked back to the car. " What the hell was that?"

" What" Cas asked.

" Telling the officer about demons" Dean says undoing his tie.

" He asked" Castiel said seriously.

Dean chuckled. " You are to much babe, get in the car and I'll tell you a little story about angels and humans".

In the bar, Sam is working when three men come in. "Hey Sam," one of them says.

Greg looks over. "Sam? What happened to Keith?" Sam turns around and sees the men.

"What?"

"He called you Sam," he says.

"Yeah – Sam's my middle name," Sam says quickly.

"Keith Sam?" he repeats incredulously.

"Man, I'm sorry," greg says with a laugh.

"Well actually it's Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds,"

One of the men who walked in says. "Are you guys friends?" greg asks.

"Hunting buddies with his dad," one of them replies. "But Samuel here is quite the hunter himself."

"Wow," he says, looking a little disappointed. "You kill deer and things?"

"Yeah and things," the first man says, smirking.

"Uh, why don't I get you guys some drinks?" Sam asks and doesn't wait for an answer. He walks over to the bar, fixes 3 beers, and walks back over to the guys.

"Sorry – didn't mean to bust you back there," the man says.

"No, it's alright," Sam replies. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Bobby called," the hunter says.

"You were right. Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?" Sam asks.

"Dunno yet," one of the others says. "Bobby told us you were off limits," the third one says. "That true?"

"Yeah that's right," Sam says after a second.

" Are you completely off limits" the Tim asks taking a sip of his beer.

" Meaning?" Sam asks knowing the answer.

" Oh, come on Sam, you know I been trying to get at you for awhile now" he says smirking at Sam and checking him out from his seat.

Sam chuckles. " Tim your like twice my age".

" Age aint nothing but a number" he says winking.

" Well in that case I'm off limits" Sam says almost gagging.

" Hey figure that I'd try since Dean's not around_you know how over protective of his is of you" Tim says straighting himself up in his seat. " But back to the task at hand, we could really use all hands on deck here,".

"I know you could," Sam replies, "But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" the second man asks irritably.

"It's personal," Sam says.

"Look Sam, no offense, but what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the frigging apocalypse?" Tim asks.

Sam sighs. "Like I said, I..."

"Yeah. You're sorry. We heard you the first time," the third man says, glancing at his friends.

"Okay. Suit yourself," the Tim says, standing.

"More for us then, right?" The others get up too.

"Good luck," Sam says.

"But hey, beers are on me when we get back," the first hunter says.

"Yeah, you bet," Sam agrees, watching them go. Sam stands up and starts clearing off the table.

"So," the Greg says, walking up. "Your parents were drunk when they named you, and you shoot Bambi?"

"Look, it's a long story," Sam says.

"That is it," he says. "Enough with the Kung-Fu, wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk."

"Greg, I can't," Sam says. "No! The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes," he says, crossing his arms. Since Sam had went on his own about 40 people had hit on him, this never happened to him when he was with Dean. Probably because he didn't see Dean sending the man glares or walking over and asking them what there problem was. But in this case he was unsure, but what other choice did he have.

" Ok" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was walking through a old house he and Castiel found, looking through his dads journal. When he walked over to the table he noticed Castiel standing at the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Dean asks.

"Jerusalem," Cas replies.

"Oh. How was it?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Errid," Cas says, crossing to the table and putting down a jug.

"What is that?" Dean asks.

"It's oil," Cas says. "It's very special, and very rare." He sits down.

"Great, we're gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinegarette?" Dean says.

"No," Cas says.

"So, this ritual of yours, when's it gotta go down?" Dean asks.

"Sunrise," Cas says.

"Tell me something – you keep saying we're gonna trap this guy, but isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asks.

"No, it's harder," Cas replies. Dean and Cas stay silent for a minute before Dean breaks the silence.

" Well, what are gonna do till sunrise" Dean asks.

Castiel shrugs. " Were gonna sit here and wait".

Dean stands in his spot for a second and looks around the house. " Okay this is boring, lets go on a date".

" What is a date?" Castiel asks confused.

" Well, its something people go on to get to know each other, and hang out" Dean says.

" Put we know everything about each other".

" I know but we haven't offically had one, and we could just hang out" Dean stands up pulls on his jacket and pulls Castiel up.

" Come babe, were going to a bar".

Dean and Castiel pulls up to the bar, and both get out. The place was crowded because there was a live cover band, so people were packed inside and outside. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him inside, the place was so loud Dean covered his ears alittle, but Castiel kept looking around as if he never heard anything.

Dean walked upto the bar. " Let me get two beers and two yager bombs please".

" What is a yager bomb?" Castiel asked.

" You'll see" Dean said paying the bartender and taking the drinks to a nearby table. Castiel takes the beer and takes a sip.

" What is this" he asks.

" Its the most amazing thing ever, its called beer...every man's go juice" Dean said glupping down half of his beer.

" It taste's weird" he says taking another sip.

Dean gives Castiel a shot and lifts his glass. " To us" he says moving his glass forward, when he noticed that Castiel wasn't moving the moved his glass close enough that it hit Castiel's. Dean downed the shot and look to notice that Castiel was still holding his.

" Drink it" Dean said. Castiel down the drink and looked at the glass.

" That was absolutely devine" he said smiling. Dean laughed and grabbed the waitress.

" Two more yager bombs please" Dean said. All of a sudden guns and roses song " Welcome to the Jungle" came on and Castiel watched as Dean got so excited.

" Awww man, I love this song" Dean said getting up. " Let's Dance".

" Dance?" Castiel said.

Dean got up from his seat and pulled Cas onto the dance floor. Dean started dancing and watched as Cas stood the awkardly starring at everyone else and looking to Dean with a confused and scarred look. Dean Danced to the back on Castiel and grabbed him around the waist causing him to move with him.

" Come just look at everyone else and do what there doing" Dean said. Castiel turned and watched was a couple was doing next to him. Suddenly he started moving his hips and shaking his head to the music. Dean smiled at Castiel's sudden movements but was suppose that he was actually had rhythem. Couple more songs, way more drinks, by the time they left Dean was completely trashed.

" Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games" he slurred walking to the car holding on the Cas.

" I really had a good time on our date Dean" Cas said looking at Dean smiling.

" Mee too" Dean said smiling back kissing him on the cheek.

" Okay to the motel we go" Dean said walking to the drivers seat of the car.

" Your not driving" Cas said stopping.

" I am perfectly fine to Drive" he said almost falling.

Before Dean could protest anymore he and his car where back to the old house they were previously at. " What the hell" Dean said falling to the ground from all the movement and for the fact that he was thrashed. Castiel smiled and moved to the ground and tried pulling him up but Dean pulled him on top of him.

" Time to pay me back" Dean said pulling Castiel forward for a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg and Sam are eating. "So, you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were?" he asks. "And don't say hunting buddies."

Sam sighs. "Okay, so we used to be in the same business together."

He nods. "What business?"

Sam is silent for a second, then says "How's your salad?" He looks at him.

"Witness protection, right? You're mafia?"

"I'm not mafia," Sam says, smiling.

"Okay, I get it. I don't mean to pry, my bad," he says.

Sam watches him for a moment. "I used to be in a business with my brother. Truth is, I was pretty good at the job. But, I made some mistakes... you know, I did some stuff I'm not so proud of... and people got hurt. A lot of people."

Greg takes a drink of water and looks at him. "What was your poison?"

Sam looks at greg. "Sorry?"

"Come on. You were hooked on something, I know the look." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a big coin. "Three years sober."

"You work in a bar," Sam says.

"So do you," he says, smiling.

"Look, 'Keith'. I don't know you, and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that... no one has ever done anything so bad they can't be forgiven. They can't change."

Sam didn't know what to say. He put his head down and didn't say anything else, Greg senced that Sam feeling kinda of tense are what he said so he thought he would start talking.

" So here I am working in a bar, living everyday like its my last not ever touching another drink_starting a new life" he said looking Sam straight in the eye's. " Hoping to find someone that special someone_hopefully its a tall, brunette, green eyed, beautiful smile guy named Keith Samuel" Greg said smiling at Sam.

Sam smiled putting his head down and looking back up at Greg. " Good luck finding him".

Sam and Greg both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Oh my god..." Dean said as he slammed his dick into Cas. Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around Dean's neck and spread his legs wider and Dean constantly hit his sweet spot making him see stars. It wasn't much longer before Dean was releasing his seed into him and collapsing on top of him. Dean rolled onto his back pulling Castiel with him.

" That was amazing" Dean said trying to catch his breath.

" You are truely a great companion" Cas said.

Dean look to Castiel. " Companion?"

" Companion, your race calls them boyfriends or husbands, or race calls them companions_you know we love hard_harder than most humans, and when we find our companion_its like they complete us" Cas said looking at Dean who was fully listening to what he was saying. " Our power becomes stronger around them, our minds and hearts become one".

" So how do Angels find companions" Dean asked.

" Well it depends, because all Angels are destined to have a human companion, and the name of their human companion is imprinted into there brains" Cas said.

" Even Lucifer" Dean asked.

" And Micheal, but their different because there companion makes them very powerful, way more powerful then most angels I mean if lucifer gets a hold of his companion, he will most likely destroy Micheal in seconds"

" So you know I was your companion" Dean said.

" Yes" Cas said putting his head down.

" Why did you fight me when I was coming onto you" Dean asked.

" Because we were a seal and I had orders to make sure that that seal was not broken" Castiel said.

" Well I'm glad you didn't follow your orders, because I love you and I won't want to be with anything else" Dean said kissing Castiel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is cleaning the tables when he hears the door open behind him. "Bar's closed," he calls. They come in anyway, and Sam looks up. It's the hunter from earlier, the one who called him Sam in front of Lindsey. "Hey!" he says, surprised.

"There something you want to tell me, Sam?" the hunter asks quietly.

"What? No," Sam says, confused.

"You sure about that?" the man asks.

Sam shakes his head. "I don't und..." He takes a closer look at the hunter. He's bloody, like he's been attacked. "Jeez. Are you okay? Where are Richie and Steve?"

"Steve's gone, he's uh... his guts are laying on the roadside outsid the Holly Five and Dime," the hunter says.

"I'm sorry," Sam says.

"Sorry don't cut it, Sam," the man interrupts.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Sam asks.

"The truth," the man snaps. Sam stares silently. "Okay fine. Let me give you some of my own then. We go into town, we capture ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry," Sam says again.

"Saying it twice don't make it so, Sam," the hunter says. "You see this demon, he uh – he told us things. Crazy things. Things about you, Sam."

"Demons lie," Sam replies.

"Yeah? I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now!" the hunter says. The door behind him opens and Richie comes in, pulling in a beat up Greg. "Greg!" Sam gasps. Richie pulls his arm behind his back and holds a knife to his throat.

"What's going on?" he cries.

"Just take it easy, okay?" Sam says. "Put the knife down." Richie puts the knife on the bar. "It's true," Sam says. "What the demon said, it's all true."

"Keep going," the hunter says.

"Why?" Sam asks. "You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?"

"I wanna hear you say it," the hunter snaps.

Sam looks at Lindsey, then back at the hunters. "I did it. I started the apocalypse."

Sam watches as the hunter holds up a small vial. "What is that?"

"What do you think it is?" the hunter asks. "It's go juice, Sammy boy."

"Get that away from me," Sam snaps.

"Away from you? No. This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."

"You're insane," Sam says.

"Look, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, hulk out, and waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend," Tim says. Richie is handcuffing Greg to the bar. "Or he dies."

"You wouldn't do that," Sam says. "It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that," the hunter says. "Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it." A second later, Richie attacks Sam, and together the two hunters manage to get Sam on the ground. Richie holds open Sam's mouth as the other hunter pours in the demon blood, then they let him go. Sam gets up slowly, face bloody. "There, was that really so bad?" The hunter asks. Suddenly Sam spits the demon blood in the hunter's face, and attacks Richie. He knocks him down then grabs the other hunter, throws him on the bar, and holds the knife to his throat. Greg watches him in horror, and Sam looks at him. Sam lets the man up. "Go." "Don't think we won't be back," Richie says. "Don't think I won't be here!" Sam replies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In St. Pete's hospital, Dean smiles at a nurse who's walking by, then ducks into the room with the patient who used to be possessed by Raphael. Cas is already inside.

Castiel pours some of the special oil he got in Jerusalem on the floor around the man's wheelchair. "When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames or he dies," he explains. "Okay, so we trap him a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asks. "There's... well, almost an open phone line – between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial," Cas says. He leans down beside the unmoving man's ear and speaks quietly in a different language, then "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me you little bastard." He stands and moves away. "Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asks. "Be ready," Cas replies, and drops a match into the oil.

The Impala pulls up the old house where they're staying. "Well that's a day I'll never get back," Dean says. They head up the door, and Dean opens it. "Dean – wait," Cas says just as lightning fills the room across from them. The man from the hospital is standing in the middle of it. "Castiel," the man says in a deep voice. "Raphael," Cas replies. "Oh, I thought you were supposed to be impressive," Dean says as they walk closer. "All you do is black out the room?" "And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael says. Lightning flashes outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now." "Or maybe you're full of crap," Dean says. "Maybe you're afraid that God'll bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean." "I know who you are," Raphael snaps. "And now thanks to him, I know where you are." "You won't kill him," Cas says. "You wouldn't dare." "But I will take him to Michael," Raphael says. "Well, that sounds terrifying," Dean says. "It does. But uh..." He picks up a beer from the cooler on the floor. "I hate to tell ya, but I'm not going anywhere with you." He takes a drink. "Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael asks. "Yeah that was – that was hilarious," Dean says, smiling. "Yes, well. He doesn't have anything close to my imagination," Raphael says dangerously. He walks closer slowly. Dean throws a glance at Castiel. "I bet you didn't imagine one thing," Dean says. "What?" Raphael asks. "We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch," Dean says. Castiel flicks open a lighter and drops it into the circle of oil surrounding Raphael. The oil goes up in flames, almost waist-high. Raphael glares at Dean. "Don't look at me, it was his idea," Dean says. Castiel looks at him. "Where is he?" Cas asks. "God?" Raphael says. "Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

"But there's no other explanation," Raphael goes on. "He's gone for good." "You're lying," Castiel says. "Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? You think God would have let any of that happen if He were alive?" "Oh yeah, well then who invented the Chinese Basket Trick?" Dean asks. "Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy," Raphael says calmly. "Yeah, who would be so proud to know that his son started the frigging apocalypse," Dean says, looking out the window at the storm. "Who ran off and disappeared. Who left. No instructions. And a world to rot." "So your daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean jokes. "Is this funny to you? You're living in a Godless universe," Raphael says. "And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?" Dean says. "We're tired," Raphael replies. "We just want it to be over. We just want it to be... paradise." "So what, God dies and makes you the boss and you think you can do whatever you want?" Dean asks. "Yes," Raphael says loudly. "And whatever we want, we get." The windows behind them shatter.

"If God is dead," Castiel shouts over the storm, "Why have I returned? Who brought me back?" "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael asks. "No," Castiel says after a moment. "Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up." Castiel turns away. "Let's go." "Castiel. I'm warning you. Do not leave me here," Raphael says. "I will find you." "Maybe one day," Cas agrees. "But today you're my little bitch." He walks out. "What he said," Dean says, and follows.

Dean and Cas are driving. Dean looks over at Cas. "You okay baby?" Cas is silent. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Cas asks.

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when... all logic said that he was dead. But I knew, in my heart, that he was still alive. Don't care what some mutant ninja turtle says, Cas. What do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there," Cas replies.

"Good. Then go find him," Dean says.

"What about you?" Cas asks.

"What about me? I dunno. Honestly? I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am. I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?" Cas asks.

"Especially without my brother," Dean says after a second.

"I mean I spent so much time worrying about him... I mean I've had more fun with you in the past twenty four hours than I've had with Sam in years. It's funny, you know. I've been so chained to my family... but now that I'm alone... hell I'm happy." He looks over at Cas, but Cas is gone, and there's only an empty seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's sleeping at the motel. "Sam," Jake's voice says, and Sam wakes up and feels a arm around his waist and turns over. Jake is laying next to him, get gives him a light kiss. "So. This is your life now? Think you can just... live forever with your head buried in the sand?"

"I love you, Jake," Sam says. He sits up. "God knows how much I miss you, too. But, you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope."

Jake sighs and rolls on top of Sam placing kisses all over his face. Sam closed his eye's. "No, Sam. There isn't."

Suddenly, his face changes into Nick's, the man who Lucifer is possessing. "How can you be so sure?" Sam asks, not seeing yet.

"Because you freed me," Lucifer says. Sam snaps his eye's open and jumps off the bed.

"That's right. You know who I am," Lucifer says.

"Lucifer," Sam says, horrified.

"You are a hard one to find, Sam," he says. "Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"

"What do you want with me?" Sam asks.

"Thanks to you, I walk the earth," Lucifer says. "I wanna give you a gift. I wanna give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you," Sam snaps. Lucifer stares at him for a second. " I have my vessel Sam".

Sam stares at him for a second. " And?"

" I want my companion" Lucifer says. " You are my companion Sam, and I'm ready to share this world with you_I love you" Lucifer pulls out a ring. " you know what this is".

Sams looks at the ring. " Its the Devil's Ring".

" I made it especially for you, and I can't wait for the day when I can put it on your finger".

"No," Sam breathes. "Yes," Lucifer nods. "No," Sam says again.

"I will find you, and when I do, you will let me have you. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent," Sam says.

"No, but I want it".Lucifer says. Sam Hold back tears in his eye's _This cant be happening_.

"Sam... my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders. What you've done. What you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong," Sam says.

"I'm not," Lucifer replies calmly. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me?" Sam asks. "Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you." Sam looks up, and the devil is gone.


	12. The End

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're talking about the Colt, right?" Dean says into his cellphone as he closes curtains around his new room. "As in – The Colt?"

"We are," Castiel replies.

"That doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep around a gun that... kills demons?" Dean asks.

"What? Dean – I didn't – I didn't get that," Cas says. He's standing at the side of a road, as a big truck drives by. Dean laughs.

"You know, it's kind of funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. Kinda like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny, Dean!" Cas says seriously. "The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Okay. Alright. I'm telling you, Cas. The mooks have melted down the gun by now," Dean says.

"Well, I hear differently," Cas replies. "And if it's true, and you are still set on the insane task of killing the Devil, this is how we do it."

"Okay," Dean says tiredly, sitting down on his bed. "Where do we start?"

"Where are you now?" Cas asks. Dean leans across his bed to pick up the room key.

"Kansas City... Century Hotel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately," Cas says, and starts to hang up.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dean says. "No no no. Come on babe, I just drove like sixteen hours straight. Okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I gotta do."

Cas narrows his eyes. "What stuff?"

"Eat, for example. In this case sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

"Yes," Cas says finally.

" But you can still pop in, I'd like to have me a little midnight snack before I go to bed" Dean says.

Castiel smiles. "Snack?"

" Yea, I've been starved for a little angel, if you know what I mean" Dean says laying on the bed ready for Castiel to hang up and pop in the room.

" No" Castiel says.

" Come again?" Dean asks confused.

" Your right Dean you need your rest and its best if I didn't pop in...you need a good nights sleep" Castiel says seriously.

" Your mad at me" Dean states.

" No, of course not_I just think you need to get your rest" and with that Castiel hangs up the phone.

Dean passed out as soon as he hit the sheets. He needed sleep so bad with looking for god, ditching the angels and late nights with Cas. Dean was exhausted. Dean did realize his phone was ringing at first and when he did he tried his hardest to ignore it. But it just happen to ring again and this time he decided to pick up.

"Dammit, Cas, this better be you telling me that your coming to my hotel room to give me some ass," he growls.

"Dean, it's me," Sam says after a second, ignoring what Dean said. Dean opens his eyes.

"Sam? It's a quarter past four." "This is important," Sam insists.

Dean sits up on the bed and tries to wake himself up. He listens to Sam tell him about being Lucifer's Companion. Dean opens the fridge and gets out a beer. "So you're his companion, huh? Lucifer's taking you to the prom?"

Sam's driving. "That's what he said."

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh Sammy?" Dean comments.

"So that's it, that's your response?" Sam asks.

"What're you looking for?" Dean asks.

"I dunno, a little panic maybe?" Sam suggests.

"Well I guess I'm a little numb about the earth-shattering revelations lately," Dean replies, taking a drink.

"What're we gonna do about it?" Sam asks.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean asks.

"I want back in, for starters," Sam says.

"Sam..." Dean begins.

"I mean it," Sam insists.

"I'm sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."

"Ah, so we're back to revenge then, are we?" Dean says. "Cause that worked out so well last time."

"Not revenge," Sam says. "Redemption."

"So what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?" Dean asks.

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can," Sam replies firmly. "I'm gonna prove it to you."

Dean is silent for a moment, closing his eyes. "Look, Sam. It doesn't matter. Whatever we do... I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the fire and the oil of the armageddon. You know on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"Dean it does not have to be like this. We can fight it," Sam argues.

"Yeah you're right, we can. But not together," Dean begins.

"We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us – love, family, whatever it is – they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Michael and Lucifer and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways."

"Dean, don't do this," Sam begins. Dean smiles sadly. "Good bye, Sam." He hangs up.

Dean wakes up, uncomfortable, and realizes he's laying on bare bed springs. He sits up warily. The whole room is blackened and old, empty. Dean goes to the window and looks out. Outside is nothing but ruined buildings, empty streets, wrecked cars.

Dean walks outside, stands in the middle of the ruined street. Everything around him is ruined, shells of what it used to be. A theatre is closed for renovations, permanently. Overturned cars, tires, fridges, garbage is everywhere. He suddenly hears a noise, and goes into an alley. There's a little girl sitting in the middle of the alley.

"Little girl?" Dean says. "Little girl?" He walks closer, cautiously.

"Are you hurt? You know the not talking thing is kinda creepy right?" Blood drips from her mouth onto the broken mirror she's sitting in front of. Dean sees it a second too late, and she grabs a piece of the mirror and slashes his side with it, screaming. He leaps back, and when she keeps attacking him he hits her, knocking her out. Holding his side, he turns to see a word painted on the side of the building nearby. It says "Croatoan".

"Oh crap," he mutters. A second later a bunch of people come around the corner, and stand looking at him. Dean runs. They chase him down the street until he reaches a dead end. A fence is blocking his way. Just as they're about to attack, gunfire fills the air. Dean drops. A bunch of soldiers in a hummer are driving by, and they shoot all the infected people. Dean crawls away, finally finding an empty building and running inside.

After digging away the dirt around the fence, Dean is able to slide through between the fence and the wall. He stands up and sees a sign on the fence. It reads "Croatoan Virus Hot Zone. No Entry – By Order of Acting Regional Command. August 1st, 2014. Kansas City". "I went as far as 2014?" Dean mutters, shocked. He heads over to a nearby car and hotwires it.

On the road, he checks for a signal with his phone, but there isn't one. After trying the radio, he finds there's no signal there either.

"That's never a good sign," he says to himself.

"Croatoan Pandemic..." Zachariah says, appearing in the passenger seat and making Dean jump. "...reaches Australia," Zach goes on.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this back to the future crap," Dean says.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston," Zach reads on from the newspaper he's holding. "Let's see what's happening in sports. Oh that's right, no more sports."

"How did you find me?" Dean interrupts.

"Afraid we've had to tap some unorthodox resources of late," Zach replies, looking at him.

"Human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel," Dean realizes. "He, what, dropped the dime on me?"

"Onward, Christian soldiers," Zach says.

"Okay, good, well, great. You have had your jollies, now send me back, you son of a bitch," Dean snaps.

"Oh you'll get back. All in good time," Zach replies calmly. "We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean repeats.

"Three days, Dean," Zach says.

"Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asks irritably.

"It means your choices have consequences," Zach replies, holding up the newspaper. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look-see." Dean looks out the window then back, but Zachariah's gone. He hits the steering wheel, frustrated. Dean was about tired of Zach and his games, he was driving Dean crazy when it came to the who letting Michael were him to the prom situation. Dean kept driving the only place he knew to go was to Bobby's house. He knew Bobby would know what to do.

Dean arrives at Bobby's house, and opens the door. "Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in."

Bobby's house is a mess, too. Dean walks further in and then stops. "Oh no." Bobby's wheelchair is turned on its side, dusty. Dean picks it up and sees that there's bullet holes in the back of it where Bobby would have been sitting.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean whispers. He goes to the fireplace and pulls out a piece of it, opening a compartment. Inside is Bobby's journal. Dean opens it and flips through. There's a picture inside of Bobby with four other men, all holding guns. "Camp Chitaqua," Dean reads off the sign in the background. Then he notices that one of the other men in the photo is Castiel. Dean had his arm around Cas in the picture. Dean smiled at least he and Cas were still together.

Dean sneaks through the bushes and then up to the fence surrounding the camp. A couple of men walk by with guns, and Dean leans out of their sight. He looks through the fence and sees the Impala, sitting just inside. It's dirty and broken. "Oh baby, no," Dean whispers. He walks up to the car, still looking around cautiously,and leans inside. The door is gone, it's filthy and unused, obviously for a long time. "Oh no, baby what did they do to you?" Dean says. A second later, someone hits him over the head, knocking him out. The other Dean stands and looks down at himself.

Dean wakes up cuffed to a ladder. He struggles for a second, then notices that another version of himself is sitting a little ways away, holding a rifle. "What the hell?" Dean mutters.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" The other Dean says. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you here and now?" He aims the rifle at Dean.

"Because...you'd only be hurting yourself?" Dean suggests.

"That's very funny," the other Dean says, but he lowers the rifle.

"Look man, I'm no shapeshifter, or demon, or anything, okay?" Dean says.

"Yeah I know. I did the drill while you were out," the other Dean says. "Silver, salt, holy water? Nothing. But you know what was funny... was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. You wanna explain that? Oh, and the resemblance while you're at it?"

"Zachariah," Dean replies. The other Dean stands.

"Come again?"

"I'm you, from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed, and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he, I wanna talk to him," Future Dean says.

"I dunno," Dean replies.

"Oh you don't know?" Future Dean says, disbelievingly.

"No! I don't know," Dean snaps. "Look, I just wanna get back to my own frigging year, okay?"

"Okay," Future Dean says, crouching in front of him. "If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." Dean studies himself for a moment, thinking.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were – 19. She made us try on her panties? They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kinda liked it."

Future Dean nods. "Touche." He stands up.

"So what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"Yeah I guess," Dean says. "Croatoan virus, right? That's their end game?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell," Future Dean replies, packing up his weapons. "Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago... world really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam?" Dean asks. Future Dean freezes, then looks up at him slowly.

"Heavy-weight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." Dean stares.

"You weren't with him?"

"No," Future Dean says. "No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in... hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?" Dean asks.

"I got other people to worry about," Future Dean says, picking up his stuff.

"Where're you going?" Dean asks.

"I gotta run an errand," Future Dean replies.

"Whoa whoa, you're just gonna leave me here?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Future Dean snaps. "I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So yeah, you stay lockdown." He heads for the door.

"Okay. Alright, fine! But you don't have to cuff me, man," Dean calls. "Oh come on! You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not," Future Dean replies, and leaves.

"Dick!" Dean says to himself, surprised.

Dean waits for about a hour before going after the nail he's had his eye's on. By the time he gets the nail up his hands are bleeding and there's small pieces of wood laying on the floor. Dean uncuffs himself and finds a nearby rag to rip his finger nails with. When he gets himself situated he walks outside and looks around. He doesn't know where to go from here, he barely knows where he's at. He doesn't get to far before chuck stops him.

"Hey Dean," chuck calls,"You got a second?"

"No! Yes. I mean... hey Chuck," Dean says, shocked.

"Hi. So listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this," Chuck says. "So... what do you think we should do?"

Dean looks at him for a long moment. "I, I dunno. Maybe uh... share?"

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?" Chuck asks. "Absolutely, and I will be," Dean says quickly.

Castiel looks at him confused. " Well, can you meet me in the food supply room, I want to show you some food that we recently food".

Dean nodded and followed Dean to the supply closet. Once they were inside Dean looked around then back to Chuck, who walked to placed the clipboard he had down and then back over to Dean. " So where's the food?" Dean asked.

Chuck moved forward and kissed Dean fiercefully wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean quickly pushed Chuck away and moved as close the wall as possible. " What the hell are you doing?".

" Ugh..kissing you" Chuck said moving towards Dean. " What the hell is wrong with you?".

Dean was so shocked he didn't know what to do. " Nothing is wrong with me_ you the one who just tried to kiss me".

" I always kiss you" Chuck paused for a second" Oh, I see_I know what this is about".

Chuck moves closer to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. " I'm not mad you spent the night with Castiel last night".

" What?" Dean said.

" Im not mad_he is your husband and we are having an affair" Chuck says looking into Dean's eye's. Dean back away from Chuck again and said nothing. I mean what could he say Chuck just told him that he was having an affair, and Castiel was his husband. What else could possibly go wrong.

Chuck stood there starring at Dean for a second. " Ok, well your obviuosly are feeling well today_ so I'm just gonna let this all slide".

" So I woke up this morning and looked in the mirror this morning" Chuck said pulling up his shirt exposing his stomach. " I finally got a baby bump".

Dean fell back onto the shelf and had to catch his breath. " What baby bump?"

" Yea, So I'm 14 weeks today, hopefully all this world ending will be all over soon_ because I dont want our baby coming into a world like this" Chuck said grabbing Dean's hand and rubbing it against his stomach.

Dean couldn't believe it he was gonna be a father. But the kid isn't with the man his in love with, it with someone his future self is having a affair with.

" So when did you and I start sleeping together?" Dean asked.

Chuck frowned. " Last year, why?"

" No reason" Dean said putting on a fake smile. " Where is Cas" Dean asked.

Chuck pulled back and looked at Dean with confusion. "Excuse me".

" Cas, where is he?" Dean tried again.

" Dean we talked about his" Chuck said leaning against a shelf. " You dont mention him when your with me". From the way Chuck said Castiel's name, he could tell that Chuck didn't like Castiel very much.

" Why?" Dean asked.

" You know why_ Dean whats wrong with you" Chuck asked feeling Dean's forhead.

" Nothing I just need some air" Dean said walking out of the storage room.

Dean finally managed to get Chuck to tell him where Cas was. When he got to Castiel cabin he noticed that Castiel was in his room looking into a small hand mirror rubbing his jaw.

" Cas" Dean said trying to get his attention.

Castiel paused and put down the mirror. " What do you need Dean?" Castiel said not looking at Dean.

" Even 5 years later_you still look beautiful" Dean said smiling at Castiel who turned around and gave Dean a confused look. Dean took a good look at Castiel and noticed he had a split lip and bruise on his left cheek. Dean touched Castiel's cheek and when he did Cas flinched.

" Who did this to you?" Dean asked.

" CAstiel frowned. " What's wrong with you?"

" Nothing.." Dean paused. " Did I do this?"

" Are you drunk again?" Castiel said turning from Dean and messing with something on the counter.

" No, I'm not Drunk_just tell me who did this to you, I kinda forgot" Dean said moving closer to Castiel.

" How can you forget beating me down" Castiel said sitting on his bed and looking down. Dean stood there and thought for a second, in a day he manage to learn that the devil had taken over the world, his brother was dead, croatoan virus had killed millions, he was having a affair with chuck with a child on the way, and he was beating his husband.

" Cas...Cas I" Dean was cut off.

" Somethings different about you" Castiel said looking Dean up and down. "You, are not you. Not now you, anyway," Cas says.

"No," Dean says, relieved. "Yeah, yes. Exactly!"

"What year are you from?" Cas asks.

"2009," Dean says.

"Who did this to you?" Cas asks. "Is it Zachariah?"

" Yes" Dean says. " Can you help me get back you know with your angel mojo?"

Castiel frowned and turned around. " Sorry but I can't".

" Can't_why?" Dean asked. Castiel said nothing he didnt exactly want Dean to know that he was human. It was only so much he could tell Dean if he wanted to not change the future. But it couldn't hurt because from everything his Dean had put him through, it shouldn't really even matter.

" I just can't" Cas says.

Dean doesn't say anything. He can tell Cas is upset and doesn't want to do anything to upset him anymore. Dean sat down next to Castiel who he felt tense when he sat down. " So when did we get married?".

" About 2 years ago".

" What happened to us?" Dean asked Castiel.

" I dont know honestly, you just changed...started becoming more agressive, then the affair started" Cas said getting angry thinking about it. " God, I gave up everything for you_ and now everyday I ask myself why".

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel waist and pulled him closer. " Cas I dont even know what to say".

Castiel pulled away from Dean and stood up. " There's nothing you can say".

Dean hears a car outside and gives Castiel a kiss on the forehead before walking out to see what it is. He see's a truck and a jeep follows close behind. Cas comes out behind him and watches. Future Dean and bunch of other guys get out of the vehicles, and they start drinking beer. Dean walks out towards them. Future Dean pulls out a gun and aims it at one of the guys.

"Hey, hey watch out!" Dean yells, but it's too late, Future Dean has already pulled the trigger. The guy falls dead. The other guys stand staring at the two Deans.

"Dammit," Future Dean mutters when he sees Dean. He turns back to his friends. "I'm not gonna lie to you – me and him – it's a pretty messed up situation we got going. But believe me – when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

Future Dean walks over to him and looks to Castiel before gripping Dean up and dragging him to his cabin.

" What the hell were you doing in Cas's cabin" future Dean asked pacing his bag on the table. " Did you touch my husband?"

" If I did" Dean challenged.

Future Dean grabbed the gun in had in his pants and aimmed it at Dean's forhead. " What you gonna shoot me?" Dean asked.

Future Dean smiled and shot Dean in the arm giving him a small flesh wound, also causing himself to flinched feeling the mark forming on his arm. " No, but I will warn you_stay away from him".

" Why? so you can beat him some more" Dean asked grabbing his arm.

" Oh so you and him were in there talking?" Future Dean asked. " What else did he tell you huh? I assumed that he told you about Chuck too?".

" No, chuck told me about Chuck_oh and by the way you'll be happy to know that he is 14 weeks and showing" Dean said wanting to jump across the table and slap Dean.

Future Dean smiled. " One reason why I want this over with, I dont want my son coming into a world like this".

Dean said nothing just turned from future Dean. "What the hell was that earlier?"

"You just shot a guy in cold blood!"

"We were in an open quarantine zone," Future Dean says. "Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out.".

Dean gave him a confused look. "Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yagger."

"How do you know?" Dean asks.

"Cause after a few years of this, I know," Future Dean replies. "I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago, wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people! Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Dean asks.

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my freaking clone, that might've freaked them out a little," Future Dean snaps.

"Alright, look," Dean begins.

"No, you look!" Future Dean says loudly. "This isn't your time, it's mine. You don't make the decisions, I do. So I say stay in, you stay in!" He walks away to the counter.

"Alright man, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to mess you or... me... us – up here," Dean begins.

"I know," Future Dean says. He pours some whiskey into two glasses and walks back.

"This has been a really whacky weekend," Dean says.

"Tell me about it," Future Dean says, handing Dean a glass and taking a drink from his own.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Dean asks. Future Dean reaches into his bag and pulls out a gun.

"The Colt?" Dean says, shocked.

"The Colt," nods Future Dean.

"Where was it?" Dean asks.

"Everywhere," Future Dean replies. "They've been moving it around. Took me five years... but I finally got it. Tonight – tonight I'm gonna kill the Devil."

Future Dean walked out and Dean followed.

"So – that's it," Reesa says, pointing at the Colt, which is on the table. Castiel, Future Dean, and Dean are all there too. "That's The Colt."

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," Future Dean replies.

"Great! Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?" Reesa asks.

"We don't have to find Lucifer, I know where he is," Future Dean says. "The demon that we caught last week – he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be and you just believe it?" Reesa asks.

"Oh trust me. He wasn't lying," Future Dean says, smiling coldly.

"And you know this how?" she asks.

"Dean, is all too skilled in the art of getting to the truth," Castiel puts in.

"Torture?" Dean guesses, standing up. "Oh. So we're torturing again. Oh that's good. Classy." Castiel smiles, then looks at Future Dean, who's glaring at him. Castiel looks to Dean and stops smiling.

Future Dean puts down a map and points. "Lucifer is here, now. I know the block, I know the building."

"Oh good. It's right in the middle of a hot zone," Reesa comments.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?" Future Dean asks.

"So you're saying we walk in, straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats and we shoot the Devil?" Reesa asks.

"Yes," Future Dean says.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, of course," Reesa replies. "But why is he? I mean he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone right?"

"He's coming," Future Dean says loudly.

"Okay. Well we'll get the grunts moving," Reesa says, standing up. "We're loaded and on the road by midnight," Future Dean calls as Reesa and Cas leave.

"Why are you taking me?" Dean asks.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" Future Dean says, putting weapons in his bag.

"No, that's not what I mean," Dean says. "I wanna know what's going on."

Future Dean looks at him for a second, then moves closer. "Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

Dean stares. "Sam? I thought you said he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit," Future Dean says.

"He said yes."

"Yes?" Dean repeats, confused. A second later he realizes.

"Wait – you mean...?"

"That's right," Future Dean says. "The big yes. To the Devil. Lucifer's taking him to the prom." Dean is shocked.

"Why would he do that?"

"Lucifer finally got to him, probably wasn't hard to convince him after that" Future Dean says. "But now we don't have a choice. Hes wearing that ring and I need to kill the Devil so I can get my brother back Dean. And you need to see it. The whole damn thing. How bad it gets, so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah," Dean says.

"When you get back home? You say yes," Future Dean says. "Do you hear me? Say yes to Michael."

Dean shakes his head. "That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the Devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man!" Future Dean snaps. "Half the planet's better than no planet, which is all we have now! If I could do it again, I'd say yes in a heartbeat!"

"So why don't you?" Dean asks.

"I've tried! I've shouted yes till I was blue in the face. The angels aren't listening! They just – left! Gave up! It's too late for me, but for you..."

"Oh no. There's gotta be another way," Dean says.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Future Dean replies. "I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean, I was wrong. I'm begging you, say yes." Dean looks at him in silence for a moment.

"But you won't," Future Dean says. "Because I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?" He shakes his head. Future Dean walks out of the room leaving Dean alone and walks to Castiel's cabin walking in slamming the door.

" What the fuck was that?" Dean asked moving closer to Castiel.

" What?" Castiel said backing up from Dean. Future Dean flew over to Castiel and gripped him up by his neck.

" Embrassing me in front of him" Dean said squeezing Castiel's neck.

" Dean I wasn't trying to embrass you, I swear" Castiel said sobbing. Dean turned castiel around and wrapped his arm around his neck again squeezing tight. Causing Castiel to loose his breath.

" You think this is funny huh?" Dean asked. " I swear I dont know why I even fell in love with you all those years ago_you are the most pathetic thing I've even meant".

Dean moved his arm from around Castiel's neck and and pulled down his and Castiel's pants. " God, Dean please dont do this to me".

Dean rammed into Castiel with no preparation no lube causing blood to come from Castiel's hole and down his legs. Dean had truly crossed the line with Castiel now, Dean had never tried to rape him before. He didn't even know what to think right now. Once he felt Dean come in him he let his body weight go and fell to the ground. Dean pulled up his pants and went to the fridge to get a beer, and sitting down in a car that was facing Castiel. Dean took a sip of his beer and put his head down.

" Cas_I'm sorry" Dean said with tears coming down his eye's. " I dont know why I've hurt you so bad_Cas I love you so much".

Dean paused and looked at Castiel. " Chuck means nothing to me, you are everything_I Love you so much".

Castiel did say anything, he just stayed curled up and sobbed as he listened to Dean do that same thing he does everytime he hits him. It was always a beat down here and a beat down there and then there was the apology that followed. Dean always said he didn't know why he did the things he did. Dean never laid a hand on Chuck but damn near killed Castiel.

He just wanted this to be over, he almost wished that he could get his powers back and go to heaven to be with his family. But he gave that all up for the one man who has done nothing but hurt him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up and looked around to see where he was. Last thing he remembered was past Dean punching him the the face. Dean stood up and walked around to see if he could find anyone. Once he reached a building all he heard was gun shots go off. He took off running and rounded a corner where he could see his Dean on the ground and someone's foot on his neck, he looked at the person and noticed that it was Sam. Before he could say anything Sam snapped Dean's neck. Sam turned around and looked at Dean.

" Hello Dean" he said smiling at Dean. Next thing Dean heard was thunder and didn't notice Lucifer behind him.

Dean stares in shock at what was once his brother. "Aren't you a surprise," Lucifer says. Lightning flashes again, and suddenly Lucifer is behind Sam wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Lucifer says pulling hair away from Sam's neck and kissing it. Dean could have almost killed him for touching his brother.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me."

"Kill you?" Lucifer repeats. He looks behind Dean, at the body of Dean in the future. "Don't you think that'd be a little... redundant?"

Dean is silent. Lucifer sighs. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean," Lucifer says. "What do you think I'm going to do?" He walks past Dean and looks at a single red rose growing.

"I don't know, maybe deep-fry the planet?" Dean snaps.

Lucifer turns. "Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful, in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. Ever hear the story of how I fell from Grace?"

"Oh God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you?" Dean says. "My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down?" Lucifer says anyway. "Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created... you. The little hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you – to love you more than him. And I said, 'Father. I can't.' I said 'These human beings are flawed. Murderous!'. And for that, God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now tell me. Does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right. Look what six billion of you have done to this thing. And how many of you blame me for it." Dean looks at him for a long moment, his eyes starting to well up.

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy for the devil crap? I know what you are. You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you? Is the size of your ego."

Lucifer smiles gently. "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Good bye. We'll meet again soon." He starts to walk away.

"You better kill me now," Dean calls, his voice breaking.

"Pardon?" Lucifer says, turning back.

"You better kill me now!" Dean repeats. "Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop!"

"I know you won't," Lucifer says, walking closer again. "I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill me, Sam wears my ring now, our souls are linked and if you kill me you kill him. Whatever you do, you will always end up... here. Whatever choices you make. Whatever details you alter. We will always end up... here." A tear streaks down Dean's cheek as he stands silently. "I win," Lucifer says. "So I win." Dean's chin quivers.

"You're wrong." Lucifer smiles slightly. "See you in five years, Dean." Lucifer walks back over To Sam and rubbed his cheek. " Oh and I forgot to tell you about your nephew, he would have loved to meet you". There's a particularly large flash of lightning, and then the Devil and Sam are gone. Dean stands alone in the garden for a moment, and then he turns around to see Zachariah, who touches him on the forehead immediately.

Dean's back in the motel room. He pants a little, then looks up to see Zachariah watching him.

"Well if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screwed you," Dean says.

"Enough," Zach says quietly. "Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the Devil wrong. Just say yes."

"And how do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks?" Dean asks angrily.

"Huh? Some angel hocus pocus."

"The time for tricks is over," Zach says calmly. "Give yourself to Michael. Say yes, and we can strike! Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Dean swallows, and walks past Zachariah. He thinks for a long moment, then clenches his jaw.

"Nah."

"Nah?" Zachariah repeats, staring. Dean turns to face him. "You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?" Zach asks.

"Oh I learned a lesson alright. Just not the one you wanted to each," Dean snaps.

"Well I'll just have to teach it again!" Zach says loudly, stepping forward. "Cause I got you now, boy. And I'm never letting you..." He stops. Dean has disappeared. "Son of a..." Zach begins.

Dean jumps. He's standing on the side of a road, when he turns he see's Castiel standing there and looking at him with a slight smile. "That was pretty nice timing, babe," Dean says, smiling.

"We had an appointment," Castiel says, smiling too. Dean pulls Cas into a huge tight huge and kisses the side of his head. "I Love you so much" Cas smiles again.

Dean pulled back. "How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story," Dean says, pulling out his cellphone. "Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?"

"What are you doing?" Cas asks. "Something I should have done in the first place," Dean replies, putting the phone to his ear.

Dean waits, leaning against the Impala, then looks up. A car is coming down the path towards him. It stops, and Sam climbs out. They walk toward each other.

"Sam," Dean says, and then pulls the demon killing knife out of his pocket and holds it out. Sam looks at him, confused.

"If you're serious," Dean says, "You want back in - you'd better hold onto this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam looks at him for a moment silently, then takes the knife.

"Look, I'm sorry," Dean says. "I dunno – whatever I need to be – but I was, uh – wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asks.

"Long story," Dean replies. "But the point is... maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I dunno. I just know we're all we've got. More than that... we keep each other human."

Sam swallows. "Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh I know it," Dean says. "I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." They smile.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asks. "We make our own future," Dean replies.

"I guess we have no choice," Sam agrees.


	13. Abandon All Hope

Chapter 13-

" The Demon crowley is making a deal" Castiel said talking to Dean on the phone. " Even as we speak its...going down".

Dean almost started cracking up but had to control himself they had work to do" Going down" He said. " Ok, I'll take it just dont lose him teddy bear".

" I wont lose him" Castiel said hanging up the phone and following Crowley, he managed to follow him all the way to some building that was layered in symbols. Once he realised that he couldnt get in he called Dean back.

"I followed him," he says into the phone. He's standing outside a huge mansion.

"It's not far, but it's layered in Enokian warding magic. I can't get in."

"That's okay. You did great," Dean says. "We'll take it from here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Joe walks up to a huge mansion in a black dress walks up to the buzzer and presses it. "Hello?" a man's voice says.

"Hello? My car broke down, I need some help," she says.

"I'll be down in a minute," the man's voice says. The Joe turns around. The gate opens behind her, and she walks in. Two large men in suits walk up.

"Evening pretty lady. Get yourself on in here." She smiles nervously.

"I just need to make a call." The man shakes his head.

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." He looks back at the other man. "We're all the help you're ever gonna need."

"You know what?" Jo begins. "I think I should wait by my car." She starts to leave, but he grabs her shoulder. "We said, get your ass in here." His eyes go black. She twists around and hits his arm, breaking it. Sam stabs the other demon in the neck, and then the second one too. Dean runs up with their bag. "Nice work, Jo." "Thanks," she says, pulling some pliers from the bag. "Shall we?"

Crowley is still watching TV when suddenly the power goes out. He smiles.

He starts to head down the hall. "It's Crowley, right?" Sam says. The boys are blocking his way, both holding shotguns.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me," Crowley replies.

"Took you long enough." He starts to walk forward, then stops at the edge of a rug. It's a little bit rumpled. He crouches and lifts the edge. There's a devil's trap on the bottom. "Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?" Crowley asks, standing. Two demons grab the boys from behind, knocking the guns from their hands.

" Ahh, ahh, ahhh_you know the rules boy let go of Sam" Crowley says to the demons who obey and let Sam go but keep grip on Dean. "This is it, right?" Crowley says, holding up the Colt. "This is what it's all about." He aims it toward them, then shoots the two demons that are holding them captive. "We need to talk," he says. "Privately."

He leads them into another room. "What the hell is this?" Dean asks.

"Do you know how deep I could've buried this thing?" Crowley comments, then waves his hand to shut the door behind them. "There's no reason you, or anyone, should know this even exists at all. Except that I told you."

"You told us," Sam repeats.

"Rumours. Innuendo. Sent out on the grape vine," Crowley replies.

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asks. Crowley aims the Colt at Dean.

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer, and empty it into his face." Dean nods.

"Uh huh. Okay, and why exactly would you want the Devil dead?" Crowley puts the gun on the table.

"It's called survival. But I forgot, you two at best are functional morons."

"Yeah, you're functioning... morons," Dean says lamely, then stops.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember?" Crowley says. "He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of human kind. To him you're just... filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what could he think about us?" He picks up his glass.

"But he created you," Sam reminds him.

"To him we're just servants," Crowley says. "Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate human kind... we're next. So. Help me. Huh? Let's go back to simpler, better times! Back to when we could all follow our natures! So what do you say. What if – I give you this thing..." He picks up the Colt, "...and you go kill the Devil."

Sam slowly reaches out his hand and takes it. "Okay."

"Great," Crowley smiles.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Devil is, by any chance, would you?" Sam says.

Crowley thinks. "Thursday... birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Sam nods. "Great. Thanks." He raises the gun, points it at Crowley's head, and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens.

"Oh yeah, right, you probably need some more ammunition," Crowley says calmly, and walks away to his desk.

"Uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean what happens to you if we go up against the Devil and lose?" Dean asks.

"Number one, he's gonna wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to All Points, Nowhere. And three, how about YOU DON'T MISS? OKAY? MORONS?" He throws the ammo at Dean, who catches it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys are sitting nearby with beers. Sam sighs. "It's gotta be a trap, right?"

Dean smiles. "Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never."

Sam smirks. "And thank you again, for your continued support."

"You're welcome," Dean replies. They clink the bottles together and drink.

"You know, trap or no trap, if we've got a snowball's chance, we've gotta take it right?" Dean says.

Sam shrugs. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap," Dean says. "Check it out."

He shows Sam some papers. "I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. "And, look at this. There's been six missing persons reported – in town – since Sunday. I think the Devil's there."

"Okay," Sam agrees.

"But if we think about it," Dean begins, "you can't come with."

"Dean," Sam tries to cut in, but Dean keeps talking.

"Look, I go get Satan and screw the pooch? Okay. Yeah, we've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the Devil's companion right over to him. That's not smart."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Since when have we ever done anything smart?"

"I'm serious, Sam," Dean replies.

"So am I," Sam snaps. "Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." They look at each other for a long moment, then Dean picks up his beer.

"Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea." Sam shrugs, then notices that Dean's looking past him. He turns around and see's Castiel leaning over and looking into the fridge grabbing more beers.

" I'll be right back" Dean says getting up and standing behind Castiel. When Castiel turned around and stumbled almost falling causing Dean to catch him.

" Whoa big boy, can't handle your liquor" Dean said wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, and kissing him passionately pushing him hard against the counter. Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans neck and

pulled down closer moaning into the kiss.

" Dean, I dont know what this feeling is" Castiel said licking behind Dean's ear knowing that was the spot that gets him going." My vision is blurred, my body is one fire and I want you so bad right now".

That last comment went straight to Dean's dick. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. " Well, its take this party upstairs".

Dean and Castiel ran upstairs. Sam joined Joe and Ellen and since he was such a light weight by the time he was done playing this drinking game with them, he was completely trashed along with joe. Ellen and bobby on the other hand where still only feeling a buzz.

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby calls. "It's time for the lineup, somebody go and get Dean and Cas" He said setting up a camera. Sam ran upstairs and knocked on the guest bedroom door.

" DEAN_CAS...bobby said get downstairs its time for pictures" he said slurring his words. When he got to response he banged on the door again and repeated what he said. " DEAN_CAS...bobby said get downstairs it time for pictures".

" Sam...we will be down he a second!" Dean yelled and almost moaned. Sam walked away from the door and paid no mind to the sounds coming from the room.

Meanwhile inside Castiel was riding Dean so hard, everytime down Cas came down on his dick he bite back a loud moan. He didn't want bobby knowing that he was having sex in his guest room. But he was pretty sure that bobby knew since Cas was crying out every 5 seconds. It only took a few more thrust before they both were screaming out and Cas was clasping on Dean chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his angel. Dean to this day still couldnt believe that he was in love with someone. He was always a fuck and go kinda guy, and know he was in love with a angel. He knew that once this was over Castiel and Dean would have to go there seperate ways because most likely Cas would have to go back to heaven. So thats why Dean wanted to enjoy this little bit of happiness before it was all over.

" You think to much" Cas said looking at Dean.

" Really" Dean said.

" Yea" Castiel said kissing Dean on the lips who flipped them over and pushed his dick back into Cas who moaned loud from the pleasure.

" DEAN" Sam started again.

" No dont stop" Castiel said feeling Dean slow down. Dean groaned at Cas's need.

" Go away Sam" Dean yelled.

" DEAN, open this door or ill open it for you" Sam yelled again. Dean got off Cas and started dressing.

" Come on before he tries to break the door down" Dean said getting Castiel up. They both were dressed and downstairs in a matter of minutes.

"Usual suspects, in the corner."

"Oh come on Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken," Ellen says, walking in with Sam.

"Hear hear," Sam says.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer," Bobby replies. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." They all line up.

Ellen laughs. "Always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right," Cas says. "Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth." The camera flashes, and they all look worried.

Sam and Dean are driving down the streets of Carthage, Missouri. They're empty. They're both holding up their cellphones.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asks.

"No, nothing," Dean replies. "Nice and spooky." He waves out the window, and Jo and Ellen follow in their truck.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen comments as they pull up beside them.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody," Dean says, and the pull away.

Ellen parks and they get out. Jo looks around, then looks in the back seat, where Castiel is sitting and knocks on the window. "Ever heard of a door handle?"

"Of course I have," Cas says, appearing beside her. He looks out at the empty streets and buildings.

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asks.

"This town's not empty," Cas replies. He can see tons of old men standing around in the streets and on the rooftops, all wearing black suits.

"Reapers," he says.

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asks.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe," Cas explains. "Chicago fire, San Francisco quake... Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." He starts through the crowd of Reapers, all of whom are standing silent and staring. He looks up at a window, and the Reaper inside looks at him, then turns and moves away.

Cas appears up in the building, and he walks after the Reaper, who is just disappearing down the hall. "Hello brother," a voice says, and flames appear all around Castiel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen pulls up next to the boys. "Station's empty," Dean says.

"So's everything else," Jo adds.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asks.

"What? He was with you," Dean replies.

"Nope. He went after the Reapers," Ellen tells them.

"Reapers?" Dean repeats.

"He saw Reapers? Where?" Sam asks.

"Well kind of... everywhere," Jo replies. The boys look at each other.

Castiel is trapped in a ring of fire and holy oil. A second later, he sees somebody watching him.

"Lucifer," he says.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters," Lucifer says, walking closer.

"I came alone," Cas replies.

"Loyalty. Hmm. Such a nice quality to see this day and age," Lucifer says.

"Castiel, right?" Cas nods.

"Castiel – I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes," Cas says.

"What was that like?" Lucifer asks.

"Umm. Slow," Cas says. "Confining."

Lucifer nods. "What a peculiar thing you are."

Lucifer moves closer to Castiel and crosses his arms. " You spent some time with my companion tell me, what is he like?"

" Shouldn't you know, I mean after all you are his companion" Castiel says with a small tone.

Lucifer smiles and puts his head down. " I've been in hell Castiel, I haven't had a chance to watch over him like you did with your companion, But let me tell you I can't wait to have him at my side".

"You...!" Cas starts forward, but he can't pass through the fire. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."

"Castiel," Lucifer says gently. "I don't understand why you're fighting me. Of all the angels."

"You really have to ask?" Cas says.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of Heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one," Lucifer reminds him. "We're on the same side, like it or not. So, why not serve your own best interests – which in this case, happen to be mine."

"I'll die first," Castiel says firmly. Lucifer eyes him calmly.

"I suppose you will." He walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is great, we've only been in town for twenty minutes and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve," Dean says panicking thinking something happened to Castiel. They're all crossing the road carrying shotguns.

"You think Lucifer got him?" Sam wonders.

"I better hope not cause when I find him..." Dean replies.

"There you are," a woman's voice says, and they spin around.

"Meg," Sam says. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Shouldn't have come here, guys"

"Yeah, I could say the same thing for you," Dean says, walking forward and aiming the Colt at her.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano," she says. Beside her, there's a splash in one of the puddles and growling. Dean glances around nervously.

"Hellhounds."

"Yeah Dean! Your favourite," she says. "Come on boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam says.

"Your call," Meg says.

"You can make this easy, or you can make it really really hard." Dean glances back at Ellen, who nods. He looks back at Meg.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" He shoots the hellhound next to her, and blood sprays. They run. The hellhounds chase them.

" Dont hurt Sam boys" she yells watching the hellhounds try to attack Dean, Ellen and Jo.

One of them grabs Dean, and he falls.

"Dean!" Jo shouts.

"Jo, stay back!" Dean says, but she fires at the hellhound anyway, over and over until it's dead. But a second one jumps her from behind, knocking her down and tearing her stomach with its claws. Ellen shouts and rushes back, followed by Sam, who shoots at them. Dean picks up Jo and they keep running, ending up in a hardware store. Blood trails behind Dean and Jo as they enter. Sam grabs a chain off the wall and holds the door shut with it.

"Boys, I need some help here!" Ellen calls from Jo's side. Dean's already grabbing salt bags, and together the boys lay salt lines in front of the windows and doors. They go back to where Ellen and Jo are. Jo's pale, breathing heavily. Ellen slowly removes her hand from the wounds, and blood flows out steadily.

"You're gonna be alright, okay? You're gonna be alright," Ellen's saying, holding bandages against Jo's side. Sam brings her some water while Dean fiddles with the radio.

"How's she holding up?" Dean asks as Sam approaches. Sam is silent, and Dean looks away again.

"Salt lines are holding up," Sam says after a second.

We're safe for now," Dean says.

"Yeah, safe. Or trapped like rats," Sam replies. Dean turns to him.

"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot Sammy, we gotta take it no matter what." He turns back to the radio again.

"Sam, some help here please?" Ellen says shakily, and Sam heads over. Dean walks to somewhere more private and calls Bobby.

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems." Bobby looks at the ceiling for a moment thankfully he had been trying to call the boys for hours now.

. "It's okay boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone alright?"

"No. No. It's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad," Dean replies shakily. Bobby shakes his head.

"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next."

"Bobby, I don't think she's..." Dean stops, he can't say it.

"I said, what do we do next, Dean," Bobby says firmly.

Dean fights to pull himself together. "Right. Okay. Right."

"Now. Tell me what you got," Bobby says Dean fills him in on the Castiel and the reaper situation.

"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many Reapers?" Bobby asks.

"I dunno. He said a lot of things I guess. I mean, does the number matter?" Dean replies.

"Devil's in the details, Dean," Bobby says.

Ellen walks up beside Dean and taps his shoulder, and he holds out the mic to her.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking – the number of places Castiel's eyes went – I'd say we're talking over a dozen Reapers. Probably more." Bobby rubs his head.

"I do not like the sound of that."

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what – what does that sound like?" Dean asks.

"It sounds like Death, son," Bobby replies.

"I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean like as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean asks.

"As in Death, the horseman – the pale rider in the flesh," Bobby says.

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? I mean hell, I've died several times myself," Dean reminds him.

"Not this guy. This is the angel of Death," Bobby tells him. "Big Daddy Reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with Reapers – they're waiting on the big boss to show."

"Do you have any other good news?" Dean asks uneasily.

"Well in a manner of speaking," Bobby says. "I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the Devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of Death must be brought into this world, at midnight, in a place of awful carnage. Now back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense that the soldiers called it the Battle of Hell Hole."

"Where'd the massacre go down?" Dean asks.

"On the land of William Jasper's farm," Bobby replies.

" Ok thanks Bobby" Dean said hanging up and walking over to Sam, Ellen and Jo.

"So now we know where the Devil's gonna be. We know when, and we have the Colt," Dean is saying to Sam. Ellen is sitting with Jo nearby.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds, and get to the farm by midnight," Sam says.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town," Dean adds. Sam shakes his head.

"Won't be easy."

"Stretcher?" Dean asks.

"Let's see what we got," Sam replies.

"Stop," Jo says weakly, and they turn to her.

"Guys, stop. Can we be realistic about this please?" The boys walk over slowly.

"I can't move my legs," Jo says. "I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta get out priorities straight here."

The boys glance at each other. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere," Jo begins.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen says quickly.

"Mom. I can't fight," Jo cuts in. "I can't walk. But I can do something. We've got propane, wiring, rock salt. Iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Sam repeats. "To build a bomb, Sam," Jo says.

"No. Jo, no," Dean says immediately.

"You got another plan?" Jo asks weakly. "You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you."

They're all silent for a long moment. "We let the dogs in. You guys hit the roof. Make a break for the building next over, and I can wait here, with my finger on the button," she goes on.

"Rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes headstart, anyway."

Ellen's eyes fill up with tears. "No, I won't let you."

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo reminds her. "If I can get us a shot on the Devil... Dean, we have to take it."

"No!" Ellen says desperately.

"That's not..." "Mom," Jo cuts her off, starting to cry too. "This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. You might wanna take it." Ellen breaks down and cries for only a few moments, then pulls herself together and looks back at the boys. "You heard her. Get to work."

Together the boys and Ellen build the bombs and the trigger.

When they're all set up, Sam squeezes Jo's hand for a moment, then stands up and leaves. Dean crouches beside her.

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side." She smiles tearfully.

"Probably sooner than later," Dean adds.

"Make it later," she replies weakly.

Dean kisses her forhead. "Okay," he whispers, standing up.

Ellen crouches beside her daughter and takes her hand, smiling slightly.

"Mom, no," Jo says.

"Somebody's gotta let them in," Ellen replies calmly. "And like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo." Tears streak down Jo's cheeks as she smiles.

"And you're right," Ellen goes on, "This is important. But I will not leave you here alone."

"Dean," Sam says quietly.

"Get going now, boys," Ellen says.

"Ellen?" Dean says softly.

I said go," Ellen says again.

"And Dean? Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." The boys leave silently.

Ellen goes to the door and unchains it, kicks aside the salt lines, and turns on the propane. She sits down next to Jo and puts her arm around her daughter. Jo's weaker now, but tears still streak down her cheeks.

"I will always love you baby," Ellen says. They hear the growl of the dogs, and Ellen looks away for a moment. When she looks back, Jo is still.

"Honey?" she says, but Jo is gone.

"Jo," she sobs.

"It's okay. It's okay." She kisses Jo on the head. "That's my good girl." The doors fly open as the hellhounds enter. Ellen prepares to hit the button.

Ellen waits until she can feel the hellhound's breath on her neck. "You can go straight back to hell, you ugly bitch!" she says, and pushes the button. The building explodes.

The boys look back, horrified even though they knew it was coming, and then they run. Run as fast as they can, they have to do this now. Dean has to make this shot, he has to kill the Devil tonight or else all this will be for nothing. Tonights the night. Dean can feel it. They finally manage to get to the Farm which was surrounded by demons.

"I guess we know what happened to some of the town's people," Dean comments. The people are all watching Lucifer, who is digging.

"Okay," Sam says.

"Last words?" Dean looks at him.

"I think I'm good." Sam nods.

"Yeah. Me too." They look at each other again for a long moment.

"Here goes nothing," Dean says finally. They both go there seperate ways.

"Hey!" Sam shouts. Lucifer looks up from his digging. Sam walks up to him, holding a shotgun.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Well Sam, you don't need that gun here," Lucifer replies. "You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

Dean, suddenly at Lucifer's left, aims the Colt at his head. "Yeah? Well I'd hurt you. So suck it." He fires. Lucifer falls to the ground. The boys exchange hopeful glances. But then Lucifer takes a breath and starts to get up.

"Owww!" He stands. "Where did you get that?" He backhands Dean in the face, sending him flying into a tree. He doesn't get up. Sam gapes in horror as the wound in Lucifer's head closes up and disappears.

"Now. Where were we?" Lucifer asks starring at Sam who is trying to stay calm. After all they went through, losing Jo and Ellen_it was for nothing.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute? I'm almost done." He goes back to digging, and Sam crosses to where Dean is laying and checks on him.

"You know," Lucifer says, "I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now... I mean come look around you, its the perfect place to start our lives together. But that's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen," Sam snaps loudly, standing up.

"Oh I dunno, Sam. I think it will," Lucifer says, going back to his work. "I think it'll happen soon. In six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit, and If you and I play our parts right...you should be pregnant by the end of this year" Lucifer said smiling at the thought of his future husband carrying his son.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch," Sam says. "I'm gonna kill you myself! You understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

Lucifer starred at Sam for a second just frowning at what Sam just said and then the next thing Sam new he was standing right next to Lucifer. He almost lost his balance from the sudden movement so on instinct he wrapped his arms around lucifer neck trying not to fall. When he turned his head to see what just happened he noticed a pit full of bodies.

" Oh my god" Sam said.

" This is all for you Sam, for our future together" Lucifer said smiling at his work.

"What did you do?" he asks. "What did you do this town?"

"Oh I was very generous with this town," Lucifer replies. "One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?" Sam asks knowing that they were the pile of dead bodies. Lucifer chuckles and points at the hole he's filling in.

"In there. I know, it's awful. But these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first." He leans on the shovel. Lucifer lean in and gives Sam a light kiss on the lips before looking to the sky and beginning his ritual.

He turns to the demons still holding onto Sam with one arm around his waist and Sam still has his arms around Lucifer afraid if he lets go he just might pass out.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls..." Dean starts to wake up as the people repeat the words and leans back against the tree, panting. "To complete this tribute," Lucifer goes on. One by one, the people fall down dead. Lucifer looks at Sam, who's staring in horror. "What? They're just demons."

Lucifer gives Sam another light kiss before walking away from his and closer to wear death is rising. The ground starts to shake and a light come from the pit of bodies. Castiel comes and leans next to Dean putting his hand to his mouth to keep him quiet. Sam walks over and Castiel puts his hand to their heads and teleports the out. Lucifer looks back and smiles then back to the grounds.

" Oh hello Death".


	14. The Song Remains The Same

Author- So mainly with this chapter I wanted to explain Dean and Sam's whole reason for Bobby not being in there life or at least touch base on it, and help to understand why Dean doesn't like him much.

"Really? Anna?" Dean says. Castiel is busy drawing a symbol.

"I don't believe it."

"It's true," Cas says, not looking up.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close," Dean says. "That's awesome."

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel asks.

"No one. Just a psycho bitch that likes to boil rabbits," Dean says.

"So, the plan to kill me – would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asks from where he's sitting on the bed.

"No Sam, come on," Dean says. Sam ignores him.

"Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Castiel eyes Dean for a second, then replies.

"No. She's a... Glenn Close." Castiel says. " Besides she thinks that if she kills Sam, lucifer wont get a chance to take his companion, which will at least give Micheal a chance to fight lucifer fairly".

" Fairly?" Sam asked.

" Well, if lucifer takes you as his companion, it will cause lucifer to become more powerful, its kinda like when I'm with Dean. We have a strong and powerful connection and because of that my powers have increased" Castiel said looking at Dean.

" So why doesn't Micheal take his companion?" Sam asks.

" He says he can't" thats all Castiel says.

"I don't get it – we're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam? Why poke the bear?" Dean asks.

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead," Cas replies. "So we kill her first."

He begins speaking in a different language, and the candle flares in front of him. He stumbles back, grabbing the chair to balance himself, Dean runs over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

" Babe you ok?" Dean asked trying to get a read off Castiel.

"I found her."

"Where is she?" Dean asks.

"Not where. When," Cas says.

"It's 1978."

"What? Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet," Sam says, standing up.

"You won't be, if she kills your parents," Cas explains. "Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them."

"Take us back right now," Dean says immediately.

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone," Castiel says.

"They're our parents, Cas. We're going," Dean snaps.

"It's not that easy," Cas says, turning away.

"Why not?" Sam asks.

"Time travel was difficult, even with the powers of Heaven at my disposal," Castiel explains.

"But you're cut off," Sam realizes.

"So what, you're like a Delorian without enough Plutonium?" Dean asks.

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip – with passengers, no less – it'll weaken me," Cas says. Dean walks closer.

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them? And not just from Anna – I mean if we can set things right? We have to try."

Castiel packs his bag with holy oil and various other things. "Ready?" he asks.

"Not really," Sam says.

"Bend your knees," Dean tells him. Castiel touches them on the forehead.

The boys appear in the middle of a road, and a car almost hits them, twice. "Did we make it?" Sam asks.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I'd say yes," Dean says. They suddenly spot Castiel, leaning against a car, bleeding. Dean and Sam run over to see if he's alright and Dean grabs him and places his head on his lap. "Hey take it easy – babe you alright?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine," Cas says. "I'm much better than I expected." They help him up, even as he begins to cough blood and passes out.

"He's breathing – sort of," Sam says.

"What do we do?" Dean says panicking holding Castiel tighter.

" Hospital?" Sam suggests.

" I dont think thats such a good idea" Dean says looking down at a unconcious Cas.

" What about this hotel?" Sam asks. Dean looks at the hotel for a minute and then back down at Cas. He nodds to Sam and picks Cas up carrying him into the hotel and checking him in. Once he gets Cas settled into the room, he kisses his forhead before walking out. When he meets Sam outside he notices him in a phonebooth, so he walks over.

"So I paid for Cas for five nights, up in the honeymoon suite," Dean says. "I told the manager 'do not disturb no matter what'. You know what he said to me? 'Yeah, don't sweat it. Wanna buy some dope?' Dope. We oughta stick around here and buy some stock in Microsoft."

"Yeah we might have to, if Cas doesn't recover," Sam says.

" He'll recover Sam!" Dean said alittle irritated by what Sam said

"Sorry Dean...If he landed like that, hopefully so did Anna," Sam comments. "Should buy us some time."

"So did you find them?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam says, holding the page from the phone book.

"The Winchesters – 485 Robin Tree."

"Let's go pop in on the folks," Dean says. Sam and Dean manage to get a car and drive over to their parents house. When they arrive they notice some getting out of a car and walking into the house.

Sam hurries toward the door.

"Sam, wait!" Dean says.

"Dean, Anna could be here any second!" Sam argues.

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell them?" Dean asks.

"Uh, the truth?" Sam suggests.

"What, that their sons are back from the future to save them from an angel gone Terminator? I mean come on, those movies haven't even come out yet!" Dean says.

"Well then tell him demons are after them – I mean, he thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam replies. "Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when his dad died," Dean says. "He's gonna love me. Just follow my lead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby walks into the house and places his tools on the counter, taking off his jacket and places it on the coat hanger. " Hey love" he says.

" Hey Bobby, how was work?" John asked wiping his hands with a dish rag walking over and giving Bobby a small kiss and going back to cooking dinner. Bobby walked over to John at the stove and wrapped his arms around his waist burying his face into Johns neck.

" It was ok" he said trying to dip his hands into the mash potatos. John smacked his hands.

" How about you go wash up" John said turning around.

" I love it when you get bossy" Bobby said as soon as he was about to back up the door bell rang. Bobby backed away.

" I'll get it, you finish dinner" Bobby says walking towards the door.

He freezes when he opens it and sees Dean. "Hi Bobby" Dean says.

"You can't be here," he says.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time..." Dean begins.

"You don't understand. I'm not... I don't do that anymore." he glances at Sam. "I have a normal life now. You have to go."

"I'm sorry, but this is important," Dean says, putting out his hand to stop him from shutting the door. John walks up behind bobby, and he stops.

"Sorry love, they're just..." bobby begins.

"Bobby's cousins," Dean says quickly. "We couldn't stop in town without swinging by and saying hey, could we? Dean." He holds out his hand. John shakes it.

"You look familiar."

"Really?" Dean says. "Yeah, you do too actually. We must've met at some time. Small towns, right? Gotta love 'em." John smiles.

"I'm John." He holds out his hand to Sam, who is watching him with tears in his eyes. He quickly shakes John's hand.

"This is Sam," Dean says quickly.

"Sam? Uh, Bobby's father was a Sam," John comments.

"Oh, it's a family name," Dean replies. John glances at Sam, who is still holding onto his hand.

"You okay? You look a little spooked."

"Oh yeah, yeah," Sam says, quickly letting go. "Just... long trip."

"Well, Sam and Dean were just on their way out," Bobby says, smiling politely.

"What? They just got here," John says. "I'm always happy to meet folks from Bobby's side. Please – come in for a beer." Dean smiles.

"Twist my arm." Bobby gives him a long, warning look.

Sam and Dean follow Bobby and John to the living and sit down. John notices Sam looking at him and asks "You're sure you're okay Sam?"

" Yeah, yeah_its just you remind me of someone" he says.

"So, how are you guys related?" John asks.

"You know – uh, distantly," Dean says.

"Oh, so you knew Bobby's parents," John says.

"Yeah, yeah. Bobby's dad was pretty much like a grandpa to us," Dean says.

"Wow. It's tragic," John says, putting his hand on Bobby's arm. "He had a heart attack."

Bobby looks at Dean sharply. "Yes, it was," Dean says.

"So uh –what are you guys doing in town anyway?" John asks.

"Uh, business, you know," Dean says.

"Oh yeah? What line of work?" John asks.

"Scrap metal," Dean says at the same time as Sam says

"Plumbing."

Bobby stands up. "Oh gosh, it's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but John and I gotta finsh getting dinner ready."

"Well maybe they can stay," John suggests.

"I'm sure they have to leave," Bobby says firmly.

The phone rings. "Uh look, please stay?" John asks. "It would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Bobby's side of the family." He stands up to get the phone.

" Hello" John says. " Hello, Mr. Williams".

_" Hello John, just calling to let you know that you time at the hospital is no longer needed"._

" What_wait, I was just volunteering" John said.

_" I know and trust me John you are wonderful with the patients but I just think its best if we let you go"._

" Please, I need these volunteer hours for my classes at the college, is there anything I can do to change your mind?" John beggs.

"_Alright, look. Come on in right now. Let's talk," Mr. Williams says. "Maybe we can figure something out." _

"Seriously?" John says.

"_I'll see you in ten minutes," _the man's voice says. Little does he know its coming from the Angel that wants him Dead. _"Don't keep me waiting."_

"You have to leave now," Bobby says to Sam and Dean.

"Okay, just listen," Dean begins.

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents," Bobby says. "Now you waltz in here like you're family? Your lucky I dont shoot you right now. Whatever you want, no. Leave me alone."

"You and John are in danger," Sam says quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby says.

"Something's coming for you," Dean says.

"A demon?" he asks quietly.

"Not exactly," Dean replies.

"What then?" he asks.

"It's kinda hard to explain, okay? It's..." Dean begins.

"An angel," Sam interrupts.

"What?" he laughs. "There's no such thing."

"I wish," Dean says. "But they're twice as strong as demons, and bigger dicks."

"Why would an angel wanna kill us?" Bobby asks.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now you've gotta trust us, and we gotta go," Dean says. Bobby stares at him for a second not sure if he should trust him. "Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you."

Bobby takes a deep breath. "Okay. Where do we go?"

"Outta here. We gotta move now though," Dean says.

"Okay, but what do I tell John?" he asks.

"Just tell him..." Dean stops, looking around.

"John?" They head into the kitchen, and Bobby notices a note by the phone. It says 'Back in 15 – J'.

John gets out of his car and is walking through the parking lot trying to hurry to the hospital to get to . All of a sudden a woman is standing in front of him just starring at him.

" Can I help you?" He asks walking towards her. Anna walks towards John and punches him in his chest sending him flying towards a car, causing him to pass out. As she watches him, her vision starts to go blurry and her nose bleeds. She turns just in time to see Dean, standing behind her with the angel killing knife. She grabs his arm and his neck.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna," Dean says.

"You too, Dean," she says, then throws him through a window, knocking him out. Anna turns again and sees Bobby pick up the knife. John wakes up in time to see him attack Anna. He manages to cut Anna's hand and kick her, but then she disappears. Bobby looks around until Anna appears behind her, and grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry," she says, and throws him through a car windshield. Bobby pulls himself over the car and picks up a crowbar, sticking it into Anna's chest. Anna coughs blood, but then pulls out the crowbar.

"Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel."

"No – but you can distract them," Sam says. They turn to look at him – he's painted a symbol in blood on the wall, and he puts his hand on it. Anna disappears. John looks at Bobby in shock. Bobby runs over to John to make sure he's ok.

" Hey baby you ok_how's the..." Before John could finish he turns away from Bobby touch.

" Dont" he says standing up.

They all walk into the car and no words are exchanged. Until John breaks the silence.

"Monsters. Monsters?" John says.

"Yes," Bobby says.

"Monsters are real," John says.

"Babe just let me explain..." Bobby begins.

"And you fight them?" John cuts in. "All of you?"

"Yeah," Sam says. John is silent for a second.

"How long?"

"All my life?" Bobby says.

"John, just try to understand..."Bobby says

"He didn't exactly have a choice," Dean begins, and Sam starts to open his mouth.

"Shut up, all of you!" John says loudly. "Look, not another word or so help me I will turn this car around!"

"Wow. Awkward family roadtrip," Dean mutters to Sam.

"No kidding," Sam says. Bobby drives them all the way to an abandon house. When they get there Bobby unlocks the door and guides them in.

"The place has been in the family for years." he lifts the rug.

"Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course. There should be salt and holy water in the pantry... knives, guns..."

"All that stuff'll do is piss it off," Sam says.

"So what'll kill it? Or, slow it down at least?" Bobby asks.

"Not much," Sam says.

"Great," he replies. "

"He said not much," Dean says. "Not nothing. We packed." He puts his bag on the table and opens it, pulling out a piece of paper with a symbol on it.

"We put this up, and she comes close? We can beam her right off the starship."

Sam picks up the jug. "This is holy oil. It's kind of like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. I'll show you how it works." Bobby follows him. John watches him go awkwardly.

"Okay, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?" John asks Dean.

"It's a sigil. It means..." Dean begins.

"I don't care what it means," John interrupts. "Where does it go?"

"On a wall or a door," Dean says, looking slightly surprised.

"How big should I make it?" John asks.

"John..." Dean begins.

"What?" he snaps.

"Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless. I can draw a damn – whatever it is – sigil."

"Why don't you go help Sam out, okay?" Dean says. "Cause this has gotta be done... it's gotta be done in human blood."

John takes the knife and cuts his hand. "So – how big?"

Dean nods. "I'll show you." He laughs a little.

"What?" John asks.

Dean looks at him. "All of a sudden, you really remind me of my Dad." John looks at him slightly weirdly.

John is painting the sigil on the door when Sam walks up. "That's really good."

"You come to check on me?" John asks.

"Uh, I wanted to say I'm sorry about all this. I know it's a lot," Sam says.

"Look, how long have you known about this... hunting stuff?" John asks.

"Pretty much forever," Sam says.

"My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious? Who the hell does that to a kid?" John says, looking disgusted. "Well, for the record, Bobby's parents did," Sam says.

"I don't care! I mean, what kind of irresponsible bastard let's a child anywhere near a... you know, you coulda been killed!" John says.

"I came kinda close," Sam says, smiling slightly.

"The number it must have done on your head," John goes on. "Your father was supposed to protect you."

Sam looks at him hard. "He was trying. He died trying. Believe me." He sits down on the windowseat. "I used to be mad at him, but I still love him more than anything or anymore. But now... I get it. He was just doing the best he could. And he was trying to keep it together, in this impossible situation. See... my aunt... she was amazing. She was there for my dad through some of the toughest situations of his life. I mean she was there for him when my father walked out on him after he told him he was pregnant with me. But my aunt was there for my dad to help him raise us. And she got killed. And I think he would've gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, my dad died, before I got to tell him that... I understand. Why he did what he did. And I forgive him, for what it did to us. I do. And I just... I love him." John nods and says nothing. Sam walks to finish putting up signs and protecting the house when he hears Dean talking to Bobby.

"Okay. You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute. Why does an angel want me dead?" Bobby says looking at Dean.

Dean glances around. "Because they're dicks?"

He laughs. "Not good enough. I didn't even know they existed, and now I'm a target?"

"It's complicated," Dean says, looking down.

Bobby stands up. "Fine. All ears."

"You're just gonna have to trust me, okay?" Dean says.

"I've been trusting you all day," he reminds him.

"It's kinda hard to believe," Dean says.

"Alright then. I'm walking out the door," he says.

"I'm your son," Dean says.

He stops. "What?"

Dean walks closer. "I'm your son. Sorry, I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here... not the one that attacked you, friendlier."

"You can't expect me to believe that," he says.

Dean looks at him. "Our names are Dean and Sam... Winchester. We're named after your parents".

Bobby stares at him. "How am I suppose to believe that , you mean't my parents the last time I saw you".

Dean takes a deep breath and stares at him for a second. " I dont even know how to prove this to you cause I barely know you but.."

Dean doesn't say anything. " John...his sister name is Mary, she help to take care of us...When I was sick John would make me tomato rice soup cause that what his mom would make...and at night he would sing me " Jude" instead of a lullaby because that was his favorite Beatles Song".

Bobby stares at him in shock" I dont understand though, why you dont know me".

" Because you walked out on us...when John told you he was pregnant with Sam you walked out on us" Dean pauses getting mad that second talking about it. " I till remember to this day when you said it, and I remember the night I had to hold my dad to stop him from crying, because I was scared that he would lose the baby".

"I don't believe it. No."

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Dean says.

" If it wasn't for John sister Mary, I dont think Sam would be living today..she was almost like a mom to me_before she died" Dean says.

Bobby takes a deep breath. "How did you two become hunters?" he asks.

" John_ Exactly 6 months after Sam is born...yellow eyed demon comes into his nursery and kills Mary_John went crazy after that" Dean says. " He had lost you and then the demon took another person in his life and after that all he could think about was revenge".

Bobby is in tears thinking about everything that Dean had told him. " I dont even know what to say".

" Leave John, when this is all over" Dean said.

" Why would I do that, you just said that you are my boys and I'm a dead beat dad" Bobby almost yelled.

"There's a big difference between dying and never being born," Dean says. "And trust me, we're okay with it. I promise you that."

"Well I'm not," Bobby snaps.

"You think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't," Sam says. "I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die. And your children will be cursed."

Bobby looks to Dean. " No, this is my chance to make things right_take care of my boys".

" Bobby nothing is gonna change_all paths lead to the same destination" Dean says.

"There has to be a way."

"No, this is the way. Leave John," Dean says.

"I can't," he says firmly.

"This is bigger than us," Dean says. "There is so many more lives at stake."

"You don't understand. I can't," he says loudly. "It's too late. John's pregnant."

"Hey, we got a problem," John says, walking in behind them. "Those blood things, the sigils? They're gone."

"Gone as in..." Sam begins.

"I drew one on the back of the door, I turned around, and I when I looked back again it was a smudge," John says.

Dean goes to look. Sure enough, they're gone. "He's right." Bobby checks the floor.

"There's no more holy oil." A ringing fills the air suddenly. Sam draws the knife. They all cover their ears. The windows shatter. Next thing the know the doors are slamming open and a man walks through.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm Uriel," he says.

"Oh come on," Dean says, backing up.

"Go," Sam says to Bobby and John, but Anna appears.

"Well here goes nothing," Dean says, and goes to stab Uriel while Sam goes after Anna.

Both of them are thrown aside. Uriel begins to kick Dean. Bobby spots the angel knife and goes to pick it up, but Anna steps on it. She throws him through the window as John screams. Uriel continues to attack Dean, and Anna walks toward Sam. He runs for the knife, but she pulls a pipe from the wall and stabs him with it. "Sammy!"

Dean watches as Sam slides down the wall and fall down dead. Anna walks toward John who backs away. "I am really sorry."

"Anna," a voice says, and she turns around.

Bobby is standing behind her, but it's not Bobby. "Michael," she says. He walks forward and puts his hand on her chest. Blue flames fill her, and she screams and turns to ash.

"Michael," Uriel says from the doorway, "I didn't know."

"Goodbye, Uriel," Michael replies. He snaps his fingers, and Uriel is gone.

He turns back to Bobby. "What did you do to Bobby?" he asks.

"Bobby is fine," he says.

"Who – what – are you?" he asks.

"Shhh," he says, putting a finger to his lips. He reaches over and touches his on the forehead. He falls to the ground. Dean stumbles to the doorway, clutching his ribs.

"Well I'd say this conversation is long overdue," Michael says, smiling. "Wouldn't you?"

"Fix him," Dean says, pointing at Sam.

"First, we talk," Michael replies.

"Then I fix your darling little Sammy." Dean eyes him.

"How'd you get in my dad anyway?"

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes," Michael replies.

"Well I guess they oversold me then, huh? Being your one and only vessel," Dean says.

"You're my true vessel," Michael says. "But not my only one."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asks.

"It's a bloodline," Michael says. "Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood."

"Awesome," Dean says quietly. "Six degrees of Heaven bacon. What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Michael asks.

"Well you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here?" Dean replies. "What do you want with me?"

"I just want you to understand, what you and I have to do," Michael says.

"Oh I get it. You got beef with your brother, well get some therapy, pal, don't take it out on my planet!" Dean snaps.

"You're wrong," Michael says. "Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me, but still. I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam." He walks over to where Sam lies on the floor.

"You know my brother... I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way that most people could never understand. And I still love him." He looks at Dean. "But I am going to kill him, because it is right. And I have to."

"Why, because God says so?" Dean says.

"From the beginning he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says?" Dean asks.

"Yes, because I am a good son," Michael replies.

Dean smirks. "Yeah well trust me pal, take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street."

"And you think you know better than my father?" Michael asks.

"One unimportant little man? What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I gotta believe that I can choose what I do with... my unimportant little life," Dean says.

"You're wrong," Michael says. "You know how I know? Think of a million random acts of chance, that let John and Mary be born. To meet. To fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will is an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes." Dean looks at him blankly. "Oh buck up! It could be worse,"

Michael says. "You know, unlike my brothers I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"Well what about Bobby?" Dean asks.

"Better than new," Michael replies. "In fact, I'm going to do your Dad and your father a favour."

"What?" Dean asks.

"Scrub their minds," Michael says. "They won't remember me, or you."

"You can't do that," Dean says desperately. "I'm just giving your father what he wants," Michael says calmly. "He can go back to his husband, his family."

" Why is this so important to you, if lucifer takes Sam he is just gonna kill you anyway" Dean says trying to get him to leave them alone.

Michael Smiles. " That's not a definite".

" Lucifer will be stronger with Sam" Dean says.

" Maybe, but Lucifer never did play fairly and if you would just say yes_I wouldnt have to worry about that" Michael tries.

" Yeah dont try that with me, why dont you just find your companion" Dean asks.

Michael takes a deep breath and walks away from Dean. " I can't he is married and happy with his children_I wont take him from that".

Dean pauses and says nothing. Michael walks over and crouches beside Sam, then touches his head. Sam disappears. Michael stands. "He's home. Safe and sound. Your turn." He straightens Dean's jacket. "I'll see you soon, Dean." He touches him on the forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean both wake up in there hotel room on the beds. They look at each other for a long while trying to catch their breath before both saying. " I could use a drink".

Sam gets up and goes into one of their bags pulling out some glasses that they have wrapped in paper, while Dean is going to get the bottle of whiskey that he has packed away in his bag. When Sam looks up in the mirror he notices Castiel standing behind him barely alive.

" Castiel" he says suddenly, turning around to catch him, Dean also running to his side.

" Cas, baby you made it" Dean said.

"I did," Cas says. "I'm very surprised." and after the words leave his mouth his passes out. They pull him over to one of the beds and Dean sits down next to him checking to make sure he is ok.

"Well I could use that drink now," Dean says not moving to get up.

"Yeah," Sam agrees and pours them whiskey. Handing Dean a glass.

"This is it."

"This is what?" Sam asks.

"Team Free Will," Dean says. "One ex-blood junkie, one drop-out with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over here. That's awesome."

"That's not funny," Sam says.

Dean takes a drink. "I'm not laughing."

Sam sighs. "They all say we'll say yes."

"I know, it's getting annoying," Dean says.

"What if they're right?" Sam asks.

"They're not," Dean replies.

"I mean, why would we? Either of us? But... I've been weak before," Sam says.

"Sam," Dean interrupts.

"Michael got Bobby to say yes," Sam reminds him.

"That was different," Dean says. "Anna was about to kill John."

"And if you could save Mom?" Sam asks. "What would you say?" Dean doesn't reply just looks to Cas thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past...

Bobby and John are standing by a wooden crib. John is rubbing his 8 month pregnant belly feeling his son moving.

"Where did you even get it?"

"Garage sale," he replies, stroking his stomach. "Twenty five cents."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, anyway," Bobby says. He laughs.

"Hey!"

"I mean, you really don't think it's just... a little cheesy?" Bobby asks.

John smiles and moves closer to Bobby giving him a chance to rub his belly. "I think it's sweet." He looks at the angel figurine on the shelf over the crib. "I can't even put my finger on why I like it. I just... like it."

Bobby smiles. "Well then I love it." He kisses John and leaves the room.

All of a sudden John feels the baby give a strong kick and takes a deep breath. "Ooh – quite a kick there. Troublemaker already. It's okay, baby. It's all okay." he looks at the figurine. "Angels are watching over you."


	15. My Bloody Valentine

" So you wanna be my valentine?" thats the sentence that Sam had been hearing all day long. He was now standing at a burger stand waiting for his food, and some random guy came up to him and asked him that annoying question.

" Look I just want to get my food" Sam said hoping this guy would leave him alone.

" Oh come on, why you got to be like that" he said checking Sam out. " I could show you a real good time tonight".

" Like I said before no" Sam said grabbing his food and walking to his hotel room. When he opened the door Dean was glaring at him never taking his eye's off him. Before Sam could say anything he looked around the room and noticed that the room was covered in flowers.

" Dean, I know that they said by flowers for your love on Valentine's day but dont you think that this is alittle over board" Sam said placing his bag of food on the table.

Dean chuckled and went back to glaring at Sam" They're yours...how did someone get the key to our hotel room?".

Sam ran over to one of the flowers and grabbed the card, it read. _Happy Valentines day from your Secret Admirer! _Sam smiled.

" Dean I swear I dont know who this is" he said putting the card in his pocket.

" Lucifer is it Lucifer" Dean asked getting up and looking out the window.

Sam laughed at Dean" Dean, I dont think Lucifer has time to send me flowers_he is to busy trying to ruin my life and destroy mankind". Dean sat back down and decided to change the subject.

"How did it go?" Dean asks.

"Um, no EMF, no sulphur... ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out," Sam says.

"Hmm. That's where I was putting my money," Dean says.

"Well then what then?" He rubs his eyes. "Oh, dude. At the coroner's? You didn't see these bodies. I mean these two started eating, and they just kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like Thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about co-dependent."

Sam sits down. "Well, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. Alright. I'm just gonna go through some files... you can go ahead and get going."

Dean sits up. "Sorry?"

"Go ahead," Sam says, opening his laptop. "Unleash the kraken. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Dean looks confused. "Where am I going?"

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day," Sam reminds him. "Your favourite holiday, remember?".

" Oh yeah, dont you worry about that I'm hoping we crack this case tonight" Dean pulls a key out of his pocket. " Got me and Cas a seperate room, I'm telling you by the time you see Castiel tomorrow, he'll be walking sideways".

" Hey, to much infomation" Sam said almost gagging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam are walking down the hallway together, and a tall bald man carrying a suitcase passes them. Sam stares at him on the way by – he can hear his heartbeat. Dean glances at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam says quickly. He glances back.

Inside the morgue, the doctor is covering up a dead body. He looks back as the doors open. "Agent Marley! You just can't stay away," he says to Dean.

"I heard you tagged another double suicide," Dean replies.

"Oh, I just finished closing them up," the doctor says.

"Doctor Corman, this is my partner, Special Agent Cliff," Dean says.

"Agent Cliff – I finished my prelims," he says, shaking Sam's hand.

"Great, you mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam asks.

"Not at all – but like I said, their good and plenties are already tupperwared." He opens the fridge to show them.

"Just leave the keys with Marty, up front. And please, gentlemen, refrigerate after opening." He gets his coat and leaves.

The boys open the containers and begin to look at the organs. "Whoa whoa whoa – wait a second."

Sam puts two hearts together and looks at them. "These hearts both have identical marks." He shows Dean with the magnifying glass.

"It's like some kind of letter. Oh no."

"What?" Dean asks.

"I think... it's Enokian," Sam says.

"You mean like angel scratches?" Dean asks. "So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs."

"Dean, I don't know," Sam says.

Dean pulls out his cellphone. "Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31C, basement level. St. James Medical Cen..." He stops. Castiel is right in front of him.

"I'm there now," Cas says into the phone.

"Yeah, I get that," Dean says.

"I'm gonna hang up, now," Cas says.

"Right," Dean says grabbing Castiel and pulling him in for a kiss.

" Happy Valentine's day Sexy" he said wrapping his arms around him. Castiel smiled into the kiss and put his hands on Dean's chest gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. Dean starts deepening the kiss not realising where they are or that fact that Sam is sitting right.

Dean grabs Castiel's ass. " Can't wait till I get you into that hotel room tonight, plan on blowing..." Sam clears his throat, causing Dean to look at Sam and back to Castiel who is flustered.

" Wait till tonight" Dean gives Cas one last kiss before going over to Sam.

Cas picks up the heart and looks at the marking. "You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'd find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well."

"So what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asks.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate," Cas says.

"Okay, but who put 'em there?" Dean asks.

"Well, your people call them Cupid," Cas says, putting down the heart.

"A what?" Sam says.

"What human myth has mistaken for Cupid is actually a lower order of angel," Cas explains. "Technically it's a cherub – third class."

"A cherub?" Dean repeats.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There's dozens of them," Cas goes on.

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asks.

"They're not incontinent," Cas replies.

"Okay, anyway. So what you're saying is..." Sam begins.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue, and we have to stop him," Cas says firmly. "Before he kills again."

"Naturally," Sam says.

"Of course we do," Dean says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys and Castiel are in a restaurant, Dean and Castiel are in the booth and Sam is on the outside. Dean is whispering something in Castiel ear causing him to grab the inside of Dean's thigh making him jump. Sam smiled at them they were like two young teenagers on a date. The waitress brings their food – a cheeseburger for Dean and a salad for Sam.

"So what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asks Cas, picking up his burger.

"This place is an excess of human reproduction, it's exactly the kind of garden that Cupid will come to... pollinate." Cas says.

Sam watches as Dean picks up the burger, looks at it, and puts it back down, pushing his plate away. "Wait a minute," he says. "You're not hungry."

"No," Dean replies. "What, I'm not hungry!"

"He's here." Castiel said suddenly.

"Where? I don't see anything," Sam says, glancing around the restaurant. But there's a strange breeze blowing through the room, and Cas's eyes fall on a couple sitting together.

"There," Cas says.

The couple starts kissing. "What, you mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean asks.

"Meet me in the back," Cas says, and disappears.

Dean and Sam pay quickly and walked around the back where, they find Castiel standing with his hand stretched out in front of him.

"Cas," Sam says. "Where is he?"

"I have him tethered," Cas replies, and begins speaking in a different language. "Manifest yourself."

Nothing happens. "So where is he?" Dean asks walking to stand next to Cas. Suddenly, a pair of arms grab him from behind in a hug.

"Here I am!" The large, chubby, naked man behind Dean giggles and bounces him around a little. Cas and Sam stare.

"Help?" Dean says.

"Oh, help is on the way, yes it is," Cupid says. He finally lets go and heads for Cas "Hello, you!" but Dean raises his hand as if he is about to punch him.

" You dont wanna do that" Dean says.

" Touchy, touchy" he said smiling at the couple. He turned around and noticed Sam starring at him not knowing what to do.

"And look at you, huh?"

"No," Sam says quickly.

"Yes, yes!" Cupid grabs him in a hug.

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asks, confused.

"This is... their handshake," Cas explains.

"I don't like it," Dean says.

"No one likes it," Cas says. Cupid finally lets go of Sam and walks back toward them.

"What can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Cas asks.

"Doing what?" Cupid laughs.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked – they're slaughtering each other," Cas goes on.

Cupid's smile fades. "What? They are?"

"Listen," Dean says. "Birthday suit. We know. Okay? We know you've been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

"What we don't know is why," Cas adds.

Cupid looks at them. "You think that I...? Well uh... I don't know what to say." He begins crying.

"Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam asks awkwardly.

"That's a good idea, give 'im hell, babe," Dean says rubbing Castiel's back. They smile at him encouragingly.

Cas walks over. "Look... we didn't mean to, um... hurt your feelings."

Cupid turns around and hugs him. "Love is more than a word to me, you know? I love love – I love it! – and if that's wrong, I don't wanna be right."

"Yes, yes, of course. I uh – I have no idea what you're saying," Cas says, hugging him back a little.

"I was just on my appointed rounds," Cupid says. "Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me. I was following my orders. Please brother – read my mind. Read my mind – you'll see."

Cas looks into his eyes for a long moment, then turns away. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you," Cupid says.

"Wait wait – you said you were just following orders," Dean says. "Who's orders?"

Cupid laughs. "Heaven, silly! Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asks.

"Oh, mostly they don't," Cupid says. "You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies... oh, like yours."

"What?" Sam says.

"Oh yeah, the union of John and Bobby Winchester? Very big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement," Cupid says.

"Are you saying you fixed up our parents?" Dean asks.

"Well, not me – but yeah," Cupid laughs. "It wasn't easy, either. Oooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them? Perfect couple."

"Perfect," Dean repeats. "They're dead!"

"I'm sorry, but the orders were very clear," Cupid says. "You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just... meant to be." He laughs. "A match made in Heaven."

Dean punches him in the face, which does nothing, and clutches his hand. "Son of a bitch."

Cupid's gone when they look again. "Where is he? Where'd he go?" Dean asks.

"I believe you upset him," Cas says.

"Upset him?" Dean says incredulously.

"Dean, enough!" Sam says.

"What?" Dean asks.

"You just punched a Cupid!" Sam says.

"I punched a dick!" Dean argues.

"Um, are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asks.

Dean glares. "Or not." Sam rolls his eyes as Dean walks by him.

When Sam and Dean get back to the hotel they notice that there are more flowers in the room, and this time there are teddy bears lying around. " Sam, what the hell".

" Dean" Sam tries but Dean cuts him off.

" Sam, is there something your not telling me, and dont say no because for the past 5 hours our hotel room has went from a bedroom to a greenhouse" Dean says looking around and grabbing one of the teddy bears. Sam walked over and grabbed a card and notice that they all said what the previous card said before. Sam smiled once more liking the attention he was getting from whoever was doing this. He just hoped it wasn't lucifer, he didn't want lucifer to think that he like this.

" I swear Dean I dont know who this is" Sam said going to the bathroom to change his clothes while Dean changed his in the bedroom. When Sam was finished he walked back to the bedroom noticing that Dean was already dressed and wanting to open the breif case that they found from a demon they killed earlier that day.

" Sure, you dont Sam_ look all I'm saying is that I dont wanna be forced to bring down famine and kill your secret lover as well" Dean said placing the brief case on the bed.

"What the hell does a demon have to do with this anyway?" Dean wonders.

Sam sighs. "Believe me, I got no idea."

Dean eyes him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Sam nods.

Dean looks back at the briefcase after a second. "Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?"

Together they crack the combination lock, and the briefcase flies open, a blinding light coming from inside. The boys jump back, flinching, until it fades.

"What the hell was that?" Dean wonders out loud.

"It was a human soul," Castiel says. They turn around to see Castiel leaning against a desk in the hotel room, taking in deep breaths as if he is trying to control himself from something.

"It's starting to make sense." Castiel says straighting himself up.

"What about that makes sense?" Sam asks.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks.

Cas nods. "No, and the way I'm feeling is actually a clue."

"For what?" the boys ask in unison.

"This town isn't suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect," Cas says.

"It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact. Specifically... famine."

"Famine? As in – the horseman?" Sam asks.

"Great. Well that's friggin' great," Dean says.

"I thought famine meant starvation," Sam says.

"Like as in, you know, food."

"Yes, absolutely," Cas replies. "But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs. Love."

"Well that explains the puppy-lovers Cupid shot up," Dean says.

"Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came and made them rabid for it," Cas replies.

"Okay, but what about you? You said it got to you, what feeling do you have exactly?" Dean asks moving closer to Cas. Sam looks Cas up and down for a second and notices exactly what he is craving. He quickly walks into the bathroom and notices that he himself is starting to crave demon blood more.

Cas walks over to Dean and pushes him on the bed. " Cas, what..."

Castiel cuts Dean off quickly by kissing him fiercly shoving his tongue as far in Dean's mouth as possible. Dean can barely breathe from Castiel kiss, when he feels Castiel break away he is so dazed that he dosen't feel his pants coming down and the warm mouth now around his cock.

" Oh shit" Dean says gripping onto the sheets barely able to keep control of his breathing from the amazing blowjob he was getting. It only took Dean a matter of minutes to come, and Cas drank every drop. Cas stood up and started taking off his clothing.

" Cas, wait a second..." Dean said almost getting up, only to be pushed back down.

" Dean, I can't help it I just need you so bad" he said completely naked and staddling Dean waist and leaning down to kiss him. " Come on Dean dont act like you dont want this".

Dean chuckled at Cas. " Trust me I do but I dont think...oh my god" Castiel slammed down onto Dean's cock. Castiel moaned loud from all the pleasure he was feeling, and didn't show no mercy as he rode Dean's cock as hard as he could. Soon as Dean came he thought Castiel would stop and give him some time to breath but Cas kept going and kept up his speed. This was gonna be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean ran into the bathroom, half naked and shut the door locking himself and Sam inside. Sam gave Dean a confused look and Dean just shrugged. " What I need some air".

Next thing they heard was banging on the door. " Dean come on open the door".

" Dean whats going on?" Sam asked.,

" Cas, he is effected by famine...and I think we both now what he is starving for" Dean said and then straightened himself up. " Which is weird because Cas and I have sex on a regular basis".

" Dean, to much infomation" Sam said. Next thing they knew Cas was in the bathroom, and Sam was running out. Dean backed against the wall, and prepared for the attack.

" Dean, I'm not gonna do anything, I seem to have it under control for now" Cas said giving Dean a kiss.

" You sure?" Dean asked. " I mean its not like I'm complaining but Cas this has taken rape to a whole new level".

Cas smiled and walked into the bedroom. Sam getting up quickly and running to the bathroom again.

" What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

" Nothing nothing" Sam said nothing being able to answer Dean.

Dean moves to cas. " What's going on with you, I mean I thought I pleased you sexually".

"It's my vessel, Jimmy. He is obviously sexually frustrated and his is craving sexual attention" Cas explains moving closer to Dean and kissing his neck. " Its so hard to control".

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean asks and Cas pulls back.

" And then will come Famine, riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty – and great will be the horseman's hunger, for he is hunger.'"

"So what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam asks from the bathroom.

"Unless we stop it," Cas says.

"Hey, that's a great idea. How?" Dean says.

"How did you stop the last Horseman you met?" Cas asks. Dean thinks a second.

"War his got his mojo from this ring." He goes to his jacket and pulls it out. "And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was effected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring too?"

"I know he does," Cas says pulling Dean close.

"Okay, let's track him down and get to chopping," Dean says pushing Casitle away.

"Yeah," Cas says.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sam continues to wash his face, breathing heavily, trying to control his hunger.

"Sam, let's roll," Dean says.

"Dean? I... um... I can't," Sam begins. He goes to the doorway. "I can't go."

Dean looks at him, dressing himself. "What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean," Sam says. "I think I'm hungry for it."

"Hungry for what?" Dean asks, even though he knows.

Sam gives him a look. "You know."

"Demon blood?" Dean says anyway. "You gotta be kidding me."

He turns to Cas. "You gotta get him out of here. You gotta beam him to like, Montana. Anywhere but here."

"It won't work, he's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him," Cas replies.

"Well then what do we do?" Dean says desperately.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off," Sam says.

Dean looks at him, then at Cas.

"You heard him."

"But Dean, before you go you better..." Sam pauses. "You better lock me down."

Dean walks into the bathroom grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his bag and hand cuffs Sam to the bathroom sink. "Alright, well just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful," Sam says. "And... hurry." Dean pats him on the arm and gets up, closing the door behind him. Castiel pushes a dresser in front of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Cas are sitting in the impala outside of a resturant not far from there hotel. Dean is trying his best to keep a look lookout, but its hard when the angel next to him has his face in his lap, causing Dean to once again release his seed into Castiel mouth. Castiel pulls up alittle and looks and Deans lip cock, licking the semen off his lips. He drives in again causing Dean to jump up and try to pull his dick out of Cas mouth but he he pulls back any further he might break the car seat.

" Cas" Dean says trying to control his breath. Cas had never given him a blowjob before until earlier that day, and who knew the Angel could do it so well.

"Cas" Dean tries again. Castiel starts massaging Deans balls and sucking his cock harder going up and down faster, trying to stop Dean from talking.

" Wholly mother of..." Dean says starting to thrust into Cas warm mouth again.

Before Dean knows it his cumming again harder causing himself to see stars and scream out Castiel name. But doesn't pull away this time his just keeps sucking on Dean.

" Oh no you dont" Dean said getting out of the car and pulling up his pants.

" Cas, we have work to do" Dean tries.

Castiel stares at him for a second. " Your right, I'm sorry this is just so hard to control:,

" I know but please try to control it, I dont think Dean jr can handle any more" Dean says getting back into the car

"What I don't understand is, where's your hunger, Dean?" Cas says.

"Slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine. But so far, you seem unaffected."

"Hey, when I wanna drink, I drink. When I want sex, I have you scream out my name. Same goes for a sandwich, or a fight," Dean says.

"So you're saying you're just well adjusted?" Cas says.

"God no. I'm just well fed," Dean smiles.

Cas nods toward the hospital.

"There." A man in a black suit comes out, carrying a briefcase. He gets into a black SUV. Dean starts the car, and they follow.

Dean and Castiel pull up outside the restaurant where Famine is. They can see a bunch of men in suits outside.

"Demons," Dean says.

"You wanna go over the plan again?". Dean said watching Castiel controlling himself from trying to rape Dean.

"Hey!" Dean snaps. "Babe! The plan."

Castiel comes back to reality and looks to Dean. "I take the knife, I go in and cut off the ring hand of Famine and I meet you back here in the parking lot," Castiel says.

"Well that sounds foolproof," Dean says, but Castiel's already gone. He waits a second, then gets out of the car. "This is taking too long."

Dean gets out of the car, and walks into the back straight into the kitchen. When he walks in, she a man deepfrying in oil and flies are everything. When he get further he notices Castiel is passed out. " Baby" Dean says running over to him. But before he gets a chance to get close, a demon comes up behind him and slams him into a wall almost knocking him out. They drag him out of the back room, past Castiel, who is pasted out.

"The other Mr. Winchester," Famine says. He is sitting in his chair a few feet away.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asks.

"Dont you worry about that boy," Famine replies.

"So this is your big trick?" Dean says. "Huh? Making people cuckoo for coco puffs?"

"It doesn't take much. Hardly a push," Famine replies. "Ah, America – all you can eat, all the time. Consume, consume... a swarm of locusts in stretch pads. And yet you're all still starving. Because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul."

"Funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine," Dean says.

"Yes, I noticed that," Famine replies. "Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?"

"I like it to think it's because of my strength of character," Dean smirks.

Famine sighs. "I disagree." He pushes his chair forward until he's right in front of Dean, and puts a hand on his chest, causing Dean to scream out in pain

. "Yes – I see. That's one deep dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food, or drink, not even with sex."

"Oh, you're so full of crap," Dean says. "You can smile, and joke, and lie to your brother, lie to yourself – but not to me!" Famine interrupts.

"I can see inside you, Dean! I can see how broken you are! How defeated – you can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting – keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside, you're already dead." "Let him go," a voice says.

Famine turns his chair around to see Sam, blood smeared on his face. "Sam!" he says.

"Sammy, no!" Dean says. A couple of demons start forward, but Famine stops them.

"No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy! Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you."

"You sent?" Sam repeats.

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception to the rule. Just the way Satan wanted you to be. So... cut their throats!" He motions to the demons.

"Sammy, no!" Dean says again.

"Please – be my guest," Famine says. Sam raises his hand, and all the demons pour out of the men's mouths at once. Dean quickly picks up the knife. Once all the demons are on the ground, Sam looks up.

"No." Sam says.

"Well, fine. If you don't want them, then I'll have them," says Famine, and he open his mouth. All the demons fly into his mouth and down his throat. Sam walks forward slowly and raises his hand. Nothing happens.

"I'm a horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me," Famine smiles.

"You're right," Sam agrees. "But it will work on them." He squeezes his hand, and Famine's mouth opens in a scream as black smoke oozes out of his body. Sam's nose begins to bleed, but he keeps going until the demons are gone. Castiel gasps awake and looks around. Dean runs to him, bending down and wraps his arms around him. " You ok" Dean asked.

" Yea, I'm ok" Cas says wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean looks over Castiels's shoulder and stares at his brother silently.

Castiel and Dean stand outside Bobby's panic room. Listening to Sam as he yells for his big brother. "Dean! Cas! If you're out there, please. Help!"

Dean takes a drink from the bottle of whiskey in his hand, and tries to tune Sam out.

"That's not him in there," Cas says. "Not really."

"I know," Dean says quietly.

"Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system," Cas says.

"And then he'll be..."

Dean cuts Castiel off. Listen, I just, uh..." he starts walking away. "I just need to get some air."

Outside, Dean walks among the old, broken down cars to the Impala. He takes another drink, then fights back tears. Looking up at the night sky, he says "Please. I can't... I need some help. Please."

He leans against a car and lowers his head letting the tears fall. He fells a air on his shoulders and see's Castiel walking around to face him. " Dean I don't know what you are going through". He moves and wraps his arms around Dean waist. " But I'm not gonna let you go through it alone" .

Dean wraps his arms around Cas's neck and burys his face in his neck. " I love you".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been three long days but Sam system is all cleared, he is lying to his bed in their hotel watching his brother get ready for the date he was suppose to have with Cas on Valentine's day. Dean was finshing off his hair, blowing kisses at himself in the mirror. " I am one sexy man".

" Sure, your gonna ok while I'm gone" Dean asks looking at Sam.

" Dean for the four hundredth time, I'm ok trust me_ go out have a good time with Cas" Sam says. " You deserve it".

Dean smiled and grabbed his jacket. " Damn right".

Cas popped in behind Dean. " You ready" he asked.

" Sure thing " he said opening the door for Cas. " Bye Sam".

" Bye" Sams said looking to the door and then turning on the TV hoping something was on. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. " Forget your keys" Sam said getting up and opening the door. Dean was so shocked at the person that was standing there.

" Gabriel" he says with a confused expression.

" Hello Samuel" Gabriel says standing there holding a single rose.

" What are you doing here?" he asked.

" Well, I was actually gonna surprise you on Valentine's day, but I saw what happened with Faminie" Gabriel said moving alittle closer. " So, I waited till the right moment".

" Gabriel, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asks Gabriel.

Gabriel looks to the rose in his hand than back at Gabriel. " I got this for you".

Sam hestiates before taking it. " Thanks it beautiful".

" Its not the only thing Beautiful" Gabriel said smiling. " I'm your secret admirer by the way".

Sam chuckled. " Your my secret admirer! Gabriel, what..."

" I like you alright...geez" Gabriel says. " Ever since I first meant you I've had a crush on you".

Sam smiled at Gabriel. " I think your special Sam, I'd like to get to know you".

Sam looked at Gabriel for a second, and backed away from the door. " Come in" he says. Gabriel walks into the room shutting the door behind him.


	16. Dark Side of the Moon

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update but my computer has been acting weird. Enjoy

" Wake up sleepy head" Gabriel said crawling into the bed next to Sam, and wrapping his arms around him giving his shoulder alittle kiss. " Come on, you've been sleep forever_its time to get up".

Sam moaned and grabbed his watch to look at the time. " Gabriel, I've only been sleep for 5 hours".

" Yea, its been like forever, I've been watching you sleep this whole time".

" You've been watching me" Sam asked.

" Yeah, and might I asked what you were dreaming about" Gabriel says shifting on the bed. " You where moaning in your sleep".

Sam turned on his back and looked at Gabriel. " I was dreaming about all that good lovin you put on me last night".

" That better be all it was" Gabriel says getting up and looking out the window to make sure Dean didn't decid to pull a sneak attack.

For the past couple nights Dean and Sam had decided to get two rooms, mainly because Dean wanted the room to himself so he and Castiel could have alittle midnight lovin. Sam hadn't protested because mostly likely he was Gabriel were doing the same thing. Gabriel climbed back on the bed and ontop of Sam.

" I think I'm falling in love with you" Gabriel said kissing Sam's hand.

" Gabriel..." Sam was cut off by Gabriel.

" You dont have to say it back_I just wanted to tell you how I felt" he said leaning in and kissing Sam. Then moving to kiss his neck but he was rejected by Sam.

" Oh no you dont" He says "We have to be ready to leave in a hour and I'm not explaining to Dean again why I was late getting dressed".

Sam tries to get up from Gabriel holds him down. " How about one for the road".

Gabriel kisses down Sam's body, going down pass his cock and balls straight to his still moist hole, driving in and eating him out. Gabriel see's Sam cock standing at attention so he starts stroking his watching as his lovers holds back from screaming out from the pleasure. Soon as Gabriel knew Sam was about to come his moved his other hand to his balls and starts massaging them. Sam couldn't even focused from his cock being stroked, his balls being massaged and his ass being ate. When he came he couldn't hold back the screams as he rode out his orgasm. Gabriel smiled and kissed back up Sam, leaning in and giving him a small kiss.

" Bye Love" he said before disappearing. Sam laid there for a minute catching his breath, and then got up took a shower and dressed.

When he walked to Dean room, he was hoping that he didn't walk in to Dean and Cas having a little session. That was the last thing his eye's needed, when he walked into the room, he noticed that Dean was fully clothed and fast to sleep. He walked over to wake Dean but was stopped by somebody who had a gun pointed to his head.

" Sshhhh" the man said motioning for Sam to go over to the bed and sit down. Sam did as instructed and noticed Dean shifting his body and pausing when he didn't feel his gun that he kept under his pillow. Each man pointed their gun at one of the brothers.

"Looking for this?" A man in a ski mask is aiming a shotgun at him. He empties the clip from Dean's pistol. Dean slowly rolls over, and notices Sam already in his room sitting on the bed.

"Morning," Dean says.

"Shut up," the first man says. "Hands where I can see them."

Dean puts up his hands, then looks closer. "Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy? It is, isn't it? Which makes you Walt." He looks at the man in front of Sam.

The two men glance at each other, then pull up their masks. "Well is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?" Dean says.

"You think you can flip the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away from it?" Walt asks.

"Who told you that?" Sam asks.

"We ain't the only hunters after you," Walt replies, and cocks the gun. "See you in the next life."

"Hear me out – I can explain, okay?" Sam says quickly. "Please."

Walt and Roy glance at each other, and then Walt lowers his gun and smirks at Sam. " You know Sam before I blow your Brains out_ how about me and you have alittle fun".

Walt moves over to Sam and pushes him back on the bed, kissing him in the process. Sam turns his head away. " Get off of me" he says.

Dean moves to try and kill the bastard but the other one cocks his gun and points it at Sam. " Move and I'll shoot him".

Dean stays still thinking of a plan. Walk continues his assult on Sam lifting up his shift and shoving his hand down his pants. " Stop" Sam yells.

Before he knew it Walt was thrown to the wall by some invisible force, causing him to get up quickly. " What was that" he asked aiming his gun at Sam.

Doesn't matter" he then pulls the trigger and Dean starts to move, but Roy jumps forward.

"Stay the hell down!" Dean freezes.

"Shoot him," Walt says.

"Killing Sam was right, but Dean…" Roy begins.

"He made us, and we just snuffed his brother you idiot," Walt replies.

"You wanna spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass? Cause I don't. Shoot him." Dean looks at him.

"Go ahead Roy, do it." He turns to face him. "But I wanna warn you – when I come back, I'm gonna be pissed." Roy hesitates.

"Come on!" Dean yells. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Come on already," Walt says, and he shoots Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean wakes up he is in his car, he looks around. He gets out of the car and for some reason it feels like there is something pulling him towards the hotel room that he is parked in front of. When he walks in, he see's Sam. Sam looks up, and sees Dean coming through the door.

"Hey," says Sam, standing up. "You get the beer?"

"What's all this?" says Dean, looking at the Christmas tree and the decorations.

"What do you think it is? It's Christmas," Sam replies.

Dean doesn't say anything, he doesn't know what to think other than his remembers this. It was one of the best christmases he ever had. Sam looks at him a minute, then holds out a glass.

"Here. Try the eggnog. Let me know if it needs more kick." Dean takes a drink and shakes his head.

"Nah."

"We're good?" Sam asks.

"Yeah," Dean replies.

"Good," Sam says, as Dean shudders a little. "Well, have a seat, let's do, Christmas, or whatever,".

Dean plays along. "Alright. First things first," Dean says grabbing the gift he remembered his got for Sam.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." He holds out two presents.

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asks.

"Someplace special," Dean replies. "The gas-mart down the street."

Sam laughs as Dean tells him to open them up. "Well, great minds think alike, Dean," he says.

"Really? Come on," Dean says as Sam hands him two presents.

"Ahha! Skin mags! And shaving cream!" Sam says, opening his.

"You like?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. Yeah," Sam smiles. Dean opens his.

"Well look at this," he says, holding up a can of oil and a chocolate bar.

"Fuel for me and my baby. These are awesome, thanks."

"Good," Sam says. Dean picks up the eggnog and takes another drink.

"Merry Christmas, bro."

"Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas," says Sam, clinking his glass with Dean's.

"Hey Dean." Dean looks at him.

Sam is silent for a minute, then says, "You feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely," Dean replies. Sam turns on the TV, then sits down next to Dean. After looking at each other one more time, they sit back to watch the game. Next thing Dean knows the room is bare and everything is gone, he looks around. Not seeing anything change he walked back to his car.

The radio starts crackling, and Castiel's voice says "Dean!"

Dean leans in the window. "Cas?"

"Yeah it's me," Cas replies, his voice coming out of the radio. Dean gets in the car.

"You gotta stop poking around in my dreams. I need some me time."

"Listen to me very closely. This isn't a dream," Cas says.

"Then what is it?" Dean asks.

"Deep down, you already know," Cas replies.

Dean remembers being shot again. "I'm dead."

"Condolences," Cas says.

"Where am I?" Dean asks.

"Heaven," Cas says.

"Heaven?" Dean repeats. "How did I get to Heaven?"

"Please listen," Cas says. "This spell – this connection – it's difficult to maintain."

Wait, if I'm in Heaven, then where's Sam?" Dean asks.

"What do you see?" Cas asks. "Tell me if you see a tunnel or a river… what do you see?"

"Nothing, I see my dash. I'm in my car, I'm on a road," Dean replies.

"Alright, so for you it's a road," Cas says. "Follow it, Dean. You'll find Sam. Follow the road." The radio goes dead. Dean starts the car. Dean follows the road until he sees a big house. He is hesitate about going into the house but he then remembers that he is in heaven so it doesn't matter. When he walks in he see's Sam at a table with a family and his college boyfriend Jake.

"So Sam, I hear you're new to Stanford," the father says.

"Um, yes sir. Freshman," Sam says, smiling.

"Jake over here just can't seem to stop talking about you," the dad says.

"Dad, shut up," Jake says, then smiles at Sam. Sam smiles at him weakly..

"Wow. Just wow," Dean says, walking in. Sam looks up at him.

"Dean? What are you doing in my dream?" Dean raises his eyebrows.

"So, what does your father do for a living?" the dad asks, even though Sam is no longer sitting there.

"You don't say."

"Heaven," Sam says, looking at Dean. They're standing a little ways away.

"Yup," Dean says.

"Okay, how are WE in Heaven?" Sam asks.

"All that clean living I guess," Dean jokes.

"No no – you, I get. Sure. But me? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've done a few things," Sam says.

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Dean reminds him.

"Last I checked, it wasn't the road to Heaven that was paved with good intentions," Sam replies.

"Yeah well – if this is the sky mall, it sucks. I mean Cas in latex with a leather whip, you know? Come on, a guy has needs," Dean says.

Sam looks back at the family. "You know, when you bite dust, they say your life flashes before your eyes."

"Your point?" Dean asks.

"This house – it's one of my memories," Sam says.

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories," Dean adds. "The Christmas before I went to hell".

"Well maybe that's what Heaven is – a place where you relive your greatest hits," Sam suggests.

"Wait so – having thanksgiving with your dead boyfriend's family, that's a trophy moment for you?" Dean asks.

"This was my first real Thanksgiving."

"What're you talking about? We had Thanksgiving every year," Dean says.

"We had a bucket of extra crispy, and Dad passed out on the couch," Sam reminds him.

Suddenly, the house around them begins to shake. They crouch down just as a bright light shines through the window, like a spotlight, then disappears. The lights go back on. "What the hell was that?" Sam asks.

"I dunno, but we are taking the escalator back downstairs," Dean says, and begins trying to get the radio to work. He explains to Sam what happened before with Cas on the radio, but this time Castiel appears on the TV.

"I can hear you." Dean tells him about the beam of light.

"Don't go into the light," Cas says.

"Okay, thanks Carol Anne. What was it?" Dean replies.

"Not what – who. Zachariah," Cas says. "He's searching for you."

"And if he finds us?" Sam asks.

"You can't say yes to Michael and Lucifer if you're dead," Cas says. "So Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies."

"Great! Problem solved!" Sam says.

"No, you don't understand. You're behind the wall. This is a rare opportunity," Cas says. "You need to find an angel – his name is Joshua."

"Hey man, no offense, but we are kinda ass-full of angels, okay? You find him," Dean says.

"I can't," Cas says. "I can't return to Heaven."

"So, what's so important about Joshua?" Sam asks.

"The rumour is, he talks to God," Cas replies.

"And? So?" Dean says.

"You think maybe, just maybe, we should find out what the hell God has been saying?" Cas snaps.

"Jeez, touchy," Dean says.

"Please. I just need you to follow the road," Cas says. Cas replies that it is the road through Heaven, and it will lead to the Garden, where Joshua is. The TV goes dead.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asks.

"I think we hit the yellow bricks, find this Joshua cat," Dean replies.

"Really," Sam says.

"What, you don't?"

"No, I'm just surprised you do," Sam says. "Last I checked, you wanna break God's you think He can help?"

"He's the only one who can," Dean replies. "I mean come on, Sam. We are royally boned. So prayer? The last hope of a desperate man."

They go outside. "Wasn't there a street out here?" Sam says.

"There was," Dean replies. It's a forest now. They go back inside, and Dean starts opening doors.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam asks.

"Looking for a road," Dean replies.

"You think the road is in a closet?" Sam asks incredulously.

"We're in Heaven, Sam, okay? Our memories are coming true, Cas is on TV, finding a road in a closet would be pretty much the most…" He stops, looking down at the floor of the closet. "… normal thing to happen to us today." He crouches down. There's a toy racetrack on the floor. "I used to have one of these," he says, putting the car on the track. He presses the remote control, and the car starts driving. When he stands up he notices that he is in a bedroom. He pretty familiar looking bedroom, he might add.

Immediately, their surroundings and clothes change. "That was the road?" Sam says incredulously.

"I guess," Dean says. "Kinda trippy, right?"

"Yeah," Sam says as they stand up. He looks at Dean's shirt and blinks. "More trippy – apparently you 'wuv hugs'."

Dean looks down at his t-shirt, which has a teddy bear on it that says "I Wuv Hugs".

"Shut up," he says. They look around. "Wait a minute, I know where we are," Dean says.

"We're home."

"Dean?" a man's voice calls.

A second later the door opens, and John leans in. "Hey Dean, you hungry?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sits at the table as John pours him a glass of milk. "You want the crust cut off?" he asks, smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love that," Dean says.

"Dad?" Sam says. He doesn't even look up.

"Guess it's not your memory Sam, sorry," Dean says.

"Dean, uh, we should go," Sam says after a moment.

"I know, just give me a minute, okay?" Dean replies.

"Dean," Sam begins.

"Sam, please. One minute," Dean says.

" So Dean guess what, your baby brother finally kicked today" John says pulling back exposing his 5 month pregnant belly. " As a matter fact his is kicking right now".

John grabs Dean's hand and places it on his belly, letting Dean feel Sam kicking inside him. " Wow, thats so cool" Dean says not knowing where that came from.

" Were's dad?" Dean asked not really remembering that he was gone. John tense up and pull down his shirt.

" Remember, we talked about this sweety his gone now forever" John said lifting up his hand to hold back the tears. Walking over to the stove to pull out the cookies he made for Dean. Sam and Dean stare at him for a second watching him trying to recover from what just happened.

" What next? "Sam asks.

Dean walks over to his dad and wraps his arms around him.

"It's okay, dad." He hugs him.

"Dad still loves you. I love you too. I'll never leave you." John strokes Deans face.

"You are my little angel. How about some pie?" Dean walks back over to Sam, who is shaking his head.

"What?"

"I just never realized how long you've been cleaning up Bobby's messes," Sam replies.

"Whatever. Let's keep moving," Dean says. They go through the house, looking for the road. Finally they walk through the front door thinking that they will be back on the road but instead they walk through to a bathroom, when they turn back around they notice that the house is gone. Sam notices that he is wearing pajamas, and his eye's start to well up with tears when he notices the pregnancy test on the counter.

" Where the hell are we?" Dean asked walking beside Sam and noticing it himself. " Sam, what the hell is this?"

Sam doesn't say anything, just stands there starring at the test. " Sam, come on, it doesn't take a 20 min to pee_come on I gotta drop a deuce" Dean said standing on the other side of the door.

" Is that me?" Dean asked. " Sam, what memory is this?"

" I dont know, look lets just go" Sam said moving past and grabbing for the bathroom door which he noticed was locked. Dean slowly walked over to the counter and picked up the test and noticed that it said positive. Dean's heart dropped. Was his baby brother pregnant?

" Sam, what memory is this?" Dean tried again this time which more force in his voice.

Sam paused for a moment trying to gather himself. " Dean, I said..."

" Sam, now is not the time for this".

Sam put his head down before saying. " It was a month after I came back hunting with you. I was feeling sick all the time and throwing up everywhere, remember you thought I had the stomach virus_come to find out I was pregnant" Sam said sliding down the door of the bathroom and letting the tears fall.

" I was so happy that I was having Jake's baby, it would be my only memory of him...but I was so depressed and stressed out...that two weeks later I lost it" Sam says. Dean sits next to Sam and wraps and arm around him pulling him closer so Sam could lay his head on his shoulder.

" Sammy, why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked. " I could have to help you through it".

" I dont know, I just didn't want to talk to anybody".

" Sammy, listen to me its not your fault you lost the baby, it just meant that right now its not meant for you to have a baby, and trust me you aren't ready for a baby_I mean look at us, imagine bringing a baby into this lifestyle" Dean says making Sam smiled alittle.

" Everythings gonna be ok" Dean says kissing Sams forhead. " Come on lets get going".

Dean and Sam stood up and walked through the door. When they did they walked into a dark road, which a strange house across the street.

Sam sighs quietly. "What memory is this?"

Dean asks. "No idea. Alright, come on,"

Sam says quickly. "Dean, road – God – remember?"

"Wait a minute," Dean says. "This? This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn't it? This is your idea of Heaven? Wow. This is like one of the worst nights of my life."

Sam shakes his head. "I can't control this stuff."

"Seriously? I mean this is happy memory for you?" Dean says.

"I dunno. I was on my own, I finally got away from Dad," Sam says.

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one you got away from," Dean replies.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I just…" Sam begins.

"Oh I know, you didn't think of it like that," Dean finishes for him.

"Dean," Sam says.

"Come on! Your Heaven is somebody else's Thanksgiving! Okay? It's bailing on your family! I mean what do you want me to say?" Dean replies irritably.

"Man, I never got the crusts cut off my PB and J. I just don't look at family the way you do," Sam explains.

"Yeah, but I'm your family," Dean says. "I mean we're supposed to be a team. It's supposed to be you and me against the world, right?"

"Dean, it is," Sam says.

"Is it?" Dean asks. The spotlight suddenly appears again, and they take off running into the woods, then jump behind a log. Hoping that Zachariah doesn't see them.

" Wow, running from angels...on foot...in heaven" he says trying to sence out Sam and Dean. " With out of the box thinking like that, I'm surprised you haven't stopped the apocolypse already".

Zachariah snaps his fingers and its daylight outside. "Guys! Come on, what's the problem?" Zach asks. "I just wanna send you back to Earth, that's all. I mean, that is after I tear you a cosmos of new ones. You're on my turf now, boys. And by the time I'm through with you, you're going to be begging to say yes."

The boys get up and run suddenly, but Zachariah appears in front of them. "Guys. Come on. You can run, but you can't run."

They take off again, and suddenly there's a man in a wrestling mask and cape in front of them. "Shhh," he says.

"Hurry! This way." He leads them to a rusty metal shed, and quickly draws a symbol on the door. They go in and look around noticing that it looks familiar.

Inside, it's huge, with tables and chairs all around. "Wait, who are you?" Sam asks.

The man pulls off the mask and cape. "Buenos dias, bitches."

"Ash?" Sam says.

Ash claps his hands and the lights go on. "Welcome to my blue heaven."

"My God, the roadhouse," Dean says, smiling.

"It even smells the same."

"Bud, blood, and beernuts. It's the best smell in the world," Ash says, going behind the counter. "How about a cold one? Up here, no hangover."

"So, um – no offense…" Sam begins.

"How does a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this? Been saved, man. I was my congregation's number one snake handler."

"And you said this was your Heaven?" Sam asks.

"Yep, my own," Ash says.

"Personal." He tears a hole in a can of beer and drinks it from the side.

"And when the angels jumped us, we were…" Sam begins.

"In your Heaven," Ash replies.

"So there are two Heavens?" Sam asks.

"No, more like a hundred billion. So no worries, it'll take them angel boys a minute to catch up," Ash says. "See, you gotta stop thinking of Heaven as one place. It's more like a buttload of places, all crammed together. Like Disney Land. Except without all the anti-semitism."

"Disney Land," Sam repeats.

"Mhmm! See, you got Winchester Land. Ash Land. A whole mess of everybody-else-lands. Put 'em all together – Heaven. Right? And at the center of it all is the magic kingdom. The garden."

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise," Dean says.

"Pretty much. A few people share. Special cases, what-not," Ash says.

"What do you mean, special?" Dean asks.

"Ah, you know, like – soul mates," Ash replies.

"Anyways, most people can't leave their own private Idahos."

"But you ain't most people," Dean guesses.

"Nope. They ain't got my skills," Ash says. "Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash. Andre the Giant. Einstein."

He looks at Sam. "Sam, that man can mix a White Russian."

"All this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table," Dean says.

"Yeah, now I'm dead, I'm living, a whole lot more," Ash says.

"So how'd you find us?" Sam asks.

Ash shows them a computer he's rigged up to detect angels. "I heard you were up – of course I had to come find you," Ash says.

"Again."

"Again?" Dean repeats.

"This ain't the first time you've been here," Ash says. "I mean, you boys die more than anyone I've ever met."

"Really," Dean says. "Ah yeah… you don't remember. God, angels. Must've Windex'd your brain," Ash says.

"So uh, I mean, have you found anybody else?" Sam asks. "Ellen and Jo?"

Ash stares at him. "Ellen and Jo are dead?"

"Uh yeah, a few months now," Sam replies.

"Sorry."

"Uhhh, they went down fighting?" Ash asks, swallowing.

Sam nods. "Yeah. 'Till the end."

"Yeah, lot of good it did," Dean adds.

"What about our folks?"

"I've been looking all over for John Winchester. Mary, too. So far, nada. I'm sorry," Ash explains. "But hey, there is somebody that I know for sure wants a talk with you. Hold up." He goes through the back door. A second later, Pamela walks out with him.

"Nice to see you boys again," she says, smiling.

"So," Dean says, sitting across from Pamela while Sam sits with Ash.

"So," Pamela says, then smacks Dean in the head. "That's for getting me killed."

"Yeah. Well that's probably less than I deserve," Dean says. "If it makes you feel any better, we got Ash killed, too."

Ash snaps his fingers. "I'm cool with it!"

"So, are you good?" Dean asks.

"I'm good," she says. "Really. Remember my death scene? Got shot, coughing blood? You told me I was going someplace better."

"I was lying," Dean says.

"You were right," Pamela corrects.

"My Heaven? It is one long show with the metal lands. It's amazing! You should see it."

"Yeah," Dean says.

"You don't believe me," she realizes.

"No, I do. It's just, you know… spending eternity trapped in your own little universe while the angels run the show… that's lonely," Dean replies. "You know? That's not Nirvana, that's the Matrix."

"I dunno. Attic's still better than the basement," she says.

"Yeah but – you know, this place – it feels real, but it's Memorex. Real is down there," Dean says.

"Yeah well, close enough," she says, taking a sip of her drink.

"Look Dean, I'm happy. I'm at peace."

Dean smiles. "What, are you trying to sell me a timeshare? What's with the pitch?"

She laughs. "I know that Michael wants to take you out for a test drive."

"Pamela…" Dean begins.

"Just saying. What happens if you play ball with him?" Pamela asks. "Worst case."

"A lotta people die," Dean snaps.

"And then they come here! That really so bad? Look… maybe you don't have to fight it so hard," she says.

"That's all I'm trying to say."

"Hey – found a short cut to the garden," Sam says.

"All access pass to the magic kingdom," Ash says, drawing an equation on the door of the bar.

"Good," Dean says. "Not good?"

"That Zach fella's gonna be watching every road to the garden," Ash says.

Sam comes over and hugs Pamela. "So watch your ass," she says.

"And Dean…" Dean goes to hug her, but she tries to kiss him instead, only he blocks it. "

"Whoa!" he says backing up.

" What" she says coming at Dean. " Its not like your taken or something".

Dean chuckles. " Actually, I am".

Pamela laughs. " Well, guess we learn something new everyday".

"Ah, gentlemen. I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but uh – I'm sure I'll see you again soon." He opens the door for them, and they go out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, sir?" another voice says.

Zachariah turns around to see another man standing behind him. "I'm in a meeting!" he says irritably.

"I'm sorry, I need to speak to those two," the man says, pointing at Sam and Dean.

"Excuse me?" Zach says, turning to face him.

"It's a bad time, I know. But I'm afraid I have to insist," the man replies.

Zach snorts. "You don't get to insist jack squat."

"No, you're right. But the boss does," he replies. "His orders."

"You're lying," Zach says.

"Wouldn't lie about this," the new man says. "Look – fire me if you want. Sooner or later he's gonna come back home. And you know how he is with that whole wrath thing." Zachariah looks back at the boys for a second, and then he and the two other angels holding the boys disappear.

The boys find they are suddenly standing in a huge covered garden. "This is Heaven's garden?" Sam asks.

"It's… nice," Dean says. "Ish. I guess."

"You see what you want to here," the new angel says.

"For some it's God's throne room, for others it's Eden, you two – I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip."

"You're Joshua," Sam realizes.

"I'm Joshua," the man nods.

"So you… talk to God," Sam says.

"Mostly, He talks to me," Joshua replies.

"Well um, we need to speak to Him. It's important," Sam begins.

"Where is He?" Dean asks.

"On Earth," Joshua says.

"Doing what?" Dean asks.

"I don't know," Joshua answers.

"Do you know where on Earth?" Sam asks.

"No, sorry. We don't exactly speak face-to-face," Joshua replies.

"I'm sorry, I don't get it. God's not talking to nobody, so…" Dean begins.

"So why is He talking to me," Joshua finishes for him. "I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize. Gardener to gardener. And between us… I think He gets lonely."

"Well my heart's breaking for Him," Dean says.

"Well can you at least get Him a message for us?" Sam asks.

"Actually, He has a message for you," Joshua says.

"'Back off'."

"What?" Dean says.

"He knows already. Everything you want to tell Him. He knows what the angels are doing, He knows that the apocalypse has begun, He just doesn't think it's His problem," Joshua says.

"Not His problem," Dean repeats.

"God saved you already," Joshua says.

"He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel. He granted you salvation in Heaven. And after everything you've done, too. It's more than He's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not. You won't be able to find Him."

"But He can stop it," Dean insists.

"He can stop all of it!"

"I suppose He could. But He won't," Joshua explains.

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"Why does He allow evil in the first place? You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that," Joshua replies.

"So He's just gonna sit back and watch the world burn?" Dean says.

"I know how important this was to you, Dean," Joshua says. "I'm sorry."

"Well forget it," Dean says. "Just another dead-beat Dad with a bunch of excuses, right? Well I'm used to that. I'll muddle through."

"Except, you don't know if you can this time," Joshua says. "You can't kill the Devil, and you're losing faith. In yourself, your brother, and now this. God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asks.

"You think that I would lie?" Joshua asks.

"It's just – you're not exactly the first angel we've met," Sam explains.

"I'm rooting for you boys! I wish I could do more to help you, I do. But, I just trim the hedges."

"So what now?" Dean asks.

"You go home again," Joshua says. "I'm afraid this time, won't be like the last. This time, God wants you to remember." He holds up his hand, and there's a bright flash of light. The boys wake up in their beds, blood on their shirts, just as they were when they were shot. Sam wakes first a takes a deep breath, having a hard time catching it. Dean comes back almost a second later doing the same."You alright?" Sam asks.

"Define 'alright'," Dean replies. He picks up his cellphone and dials Cas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying," Cas says as the boys pack up.

"I don't think he was, Cas, I'm sorry," Sam says.

Cas looks up at the ceiling. "You son of a bitch. I believed in…" He stops,then turns to face the boys. He pulls Dean's necklace from his pocket and walks to hand it to him.

"I don't need this anymore. It's worthless." Cas says giving it to him. Dean puts it in his pocket and wraps his arms around Cas's waist. " you ok babe"

Cas pushes Dean away. " I just need to be alone".

"Cas, wait," Sam begins, but he's gone. "We'll find another way,"

"We can still stop all this, Dean."

"How?" Dean asks, looking up from the necklace in his hand.

"I dunno. But we'll find it. You and me," Sam says. "We'll find it."

Dean doesn't answer. He picks up his bag and walks past Sam to the door, stopping to drop his necklace into the garbage can on the way out.


	17. 99 Problems

" Well, that something you dont see everyday" Dean says looking to the people in the truck. Sam and Dean getting out of the car and walking towards the men.

" " You two alright?" one asked.

" Peachy" Dean said.

" Be careful its dangerous around here" the man said backing away and starting to walk to his truck.

" Whoa whoa, wait".

" No need to thank us" he says.

" Who are you?" Dean asks.

" Were the Sacrament Lutheran Militia" he says turning around.

" The what?" dean says.

" I hate to tell you this but those are demons and this is the apocolypse, so buckle up" he says.

Dean says nothing. All he is thinking is how do they know about that and what else do they know. Do they know about Michael and Lucifer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So rob tells me you boys hunt demons" pastor gideon says walking next to Dean.

" Yes sir" Sam says. Dean nods and stares down at Gideon leg which has a gun strapped to it. Dean gives the pastor a confused look and continues to say nothing.

" Missed a few" he says looking to Sam.

" Yea, any idea why there here?" Sam asks.

Dideon shakes his head. " Sure seems to like us though" he says looking to Dean and Sam. " Follow me gentleman".

Dean and Sam follow Gidean back into the church. as they follow Dean starts to answer questions. " So your a preacher".

" No what you expected huh?"

" Well dude your packing" he says taking another look at the gun on gideons leg.

" Strange times" he says opening the doors. Dean and sam look around to see something that looks like a small factory. There's people preparing holy water, salt rounds and guns. But the thing that catches Dean's attention is the 12 year old helping.

" Dude you got a 12 year old packing salt rounds?" he asks.

" Everyone pitches in".

" So the whole church" sam asks.

" The whole town" gideon says stopping.

" A whole town..I dont know whether to go screaming or buy a condom" Dean says turning around to face gideon.

" Demons were killing us, we had to do something".

" So why not call the national guard" Sam asks.

" We were told not to" Gideon says.

" By who?".

Gideon looks to Sam and starts to straighten himself up, as if he is hiding something. " Come on man, your as lock and loaded as we've ever seen and that exorcism spell was enochian..somebody's telling you something" Dean says.

" Look, I'm sorry..I can't discuss it" he tries.

" Dad its ok" a woman says. " There Sam and Dean winchester_there safe".

Sam and Dean look at the young lady to see who she is. " Leyah" gideon says.

" I know all about them" she says.

" you do?" dean says.

" Sure, from the angels".

"Angels, great" Dean says not slowing a bit of interest when saying the words.

" Dont worry they cant see you here" Leyah points to her ribs. " The marks on your ribs right".

Sam and Dean exchange looks. " So you know all about us because angels told you".

" Yes, among other things" she says.

" Like your snappy little exorcism spell".

" Yes and they show me where the demons are gonna be before it happens...how to fight back" leyah says.

" She's never been wrong...not once" he moves to rub her face. " not once".

" Dad" she says alittle embrassed.

" Let me guess before it happens you get a really bad migraine..flashing lights" Dean tries.

" How did you know" she asks.

" Because your not the first prophet we meant" he said.

Dean and Sam are at the town bar, having a drink. To tell you the truth both of them are still shocked by all this, I mean all this time they've been hunting demons thinking there's only a selected few who do it as well, and there's a whole town doing the same. They had to admit it was kinda nice having someone other than each other to have there backs. Dean was sitting at the table waiting for Sam to bring them some beers. Dean peeked over at Sam and noticed Paul trying to flirt with Sam. On most normal days he would have stood up and told paul to fuck off but he was so worried about Cas, he didn't even care. He pulled out his phone and dialed Castiel's number. After a minute it went straight to voicemail.

_You have reached the voicemail box of...I dont understand why you want me to say my name...***********_

Dean smiled at Castiel voice and his lack of knowledge for technology. Once Dean heard the beep he closed his eye's and took a deep breath. " Baby please... give me a call I'm worried sick about you, I miss you_I just wanna know if your ok...I can..." Dean was cut off when the woman on the voicemail started to start. Dean pressed the end button. " I love you" he whispered to himself.

Dean looked over to Sam who was laughing at something paul said and grabbing the beers he brought for Dean. Before Sam walked away he saw paul's lips say " How about me and you hang out to tonight once the bar closes". He watched Sam smile and shake his head and walk away.

" What the hell was that all about huh" Dean asks grabbing his beer. " Hang out when the bar closes".

" He was just being friendly" Sam says.

" Yeah, I'm sure_ Sam dont make me lock you down here, I am to worried about Cas" Dean says taking a sip of his beer. " I dont wanna have to break no one's neck in this religous town".

Sam chuckled at Dean " Dean, I can take care of myself".

" Sure you can".

Sam rolled his eye's " So whats your theory, why all the demon hits?"

" To get the girl prophet maybe" Dean tries.

Sam shakes his head. " What?" Dean asks.

" It just these angels are sending in these people to do there dirty work" Sam says.

" Yeah, and" Dean says taking a sip of his beer.

" And these people could get ripped to shreds" Sam explains looking at his brother and trying to see why he was being a jerk.

" Were all gonna die Sam, in like a month maybe two_I mean this is the end of the world" Dean says. " These people are freaking out, I mean their running to the exits in a orderly fashion...I dont know if thats such a bad thing".

" Who says there all gonna die" Sam says in complete shock at what his brother just said. " What happened to us saving them".

Soon as the words left Sam's mouth, a loud bell went off, and everyone started walking to the door. " Something I said" Dean says watching everyone walk away. Sam see's paul coming.

" Paul, whats going on" Sam asks.

" Leyah's had another vision".

" No drinking, no gambling, no prematural sex...Dean they just outlawed 90 percent of your personally" Sam said as they walked out from the church, leaving from Dillians funeral.

" Yeah, well whatever...when in rome" Dean said.

" So your cool with it" Sam asked.

" No I'm cool I'm not not cool_look I'm not a prophet, or a local" he says. " Its not my call".

Sam says nothing he just looks at Dean as if he is examining him. " Look I'll catch up to you" Dean says walking away not giving Sam enough time to give him a answer. Dean walks back into the church into a room that is labeled " Gideon". When he walks in he see's Leyah laying on the couch rubbing her head.

" Is this a bad time?" he asks.

Leyah opens her eye's and looks to Dean sitting up in the process. " Generally, nows ok?"

" Angel stuff really takes it out of you" Dean asks.

" Can't complain, I know you have it worse" she says smiling at Dean. " So, whats on your mind Dean?"

Dean sits down. " Dont take this the wrong way, but are you telling the truth?"

"About what" she asks.

" About paradise".

" What about it" she asks.

" I wanna know what the angels are telling you".

" Well.." she starts.

" and you can skip the rainbows" he cutting her off.

" There's gonna be a prize fight, and its gonna get bad" she says. " But after we win and we will the plant gets handed over to the chosen and it finally peaceful...no monsters, no disease, no death".

She smiles and looks down. " Your just with the people you love".

" Well that after you get passed the velvet rope" he says. " Must be nice being chosen".

" Well Dean your chosen" she says.

Dean chuckles. " More like cursed".

He moves to get up but Leyah starts talking. " Must be hard...being the servant of heaven...with no faith".

Dean looks at her for a second before walking out the door.

Sam walks into the town bar and notices that there's no one is there but paul who is cleaning the counters. " Hey, so what happened to the apocolypse is good for business".

" Yeah, thats until the angels took away the good stuff" he says grabbing a glass. " Help me kill some inventory".

" Yeah, sure" Sam says taking off his jacket.

Paul grabs for a bottle of whiskey. " Dont get me wrong, grew up here love this town... but these holy rollers".

" yeah, i noticed your not the praying type" sam says.

" Yeah, well between you and me never are none of those guys" Pauls states. " Couple months ago, they were all in here getting wasted..banging the nanny, now there all warriors of god".

Paul handed Sam a glass of whiskey. " Cheers".

Sam downs his whiskey and pushes the glass away almost throwing up. Paul does the same motion and leans on the counter moving closer to Sam. " Look, there are sure as hell demons, and maybe there is a god_ I dont know".

" But I aint never prayed and I aint gonna start, if I go to hell I'm going honest" he says. " What about you?"

" What about me?" Sam asks.

" Not a true believer I take it".

" I believe" Sam says. " But I'm pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago".

Paul chuckled and puts his head down, grabbing his and Sam glass filling them again. " I care".

" Sam" smiles at Paul grabbing his shot glass and downing it.

" Thats nice to know".

" So, whats your deal?" Paul asks. " Whats a guy got to do to get a date when this is all over?"

Sam chuckles. " I'm taken".

" Taken? Were is your boyfriend?" he asks.

" Oh, he's around" Sam said pushing away his glass and walking out of the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into his and Dean's hotel room stumbling on his way in. Those two shoots took alot out of him, he hated being such a light weight.

" Were you been?" Dean asked.

" Drinking" Sam said closing the door. " Would have had more but its curfew".

" You hear they shut down the cell towers".

" No thats news to me".

" No cable, internet...totel corruption from the outside world".

" Hhhmmm" Deam mumbles.

" Dont you get it, there turning this place into some kind of compound" Sam says.

" I get it".

" And all you got is a hhmmm" Sam says finally reaching a breaking point with his brother. " What's wrong with you".

" I get it, I just dont care" Dean says sitting up on the bed.

" What?" Sam says confused.

" What difference does it make".

" It makes a hell of a ..." Sam stops and sits on the bed across from Dean. " At what point does this become to far for you...stoning, poision koolaide, the angels are toying with these people".

" Angel world, angel rules" Dean says standing up.

" Since when is that ok with you?" Sam asks.

" Since the angels got the only life boat on the titantic" Dean says pouring a cup of coffee. " It was suppose to be us, but we can't do it".

" So what? You wanna stop fighting, roll over?" Sam asks.

" I dont know maybe" Dean says.

Sam smiles and lowers his head. " Dont say that".

" Why not".

" Cause you can't do this" Sam says.

" Yes I can".

" No, you can't do this to me" Sam says standing up. " I got one thing..on thing keeping me going_ you think you the only one white knuckly in this Dean? I cant count on anyone else".

Sam takes a deep breath. " I can do this alone".

Dean puts down his glass and grabs his jacket. " Where are you going?" Sam asks.

" To clear my head" Dean says walking out the door.

" Its past curfew" Sam says but Dean's already out the door.

" Its past curfew" he repeats. Sam sit down on the bed and whole his face in his hands thinking about what just happened. What the hell is happening to his brother, all he wants to do lately is surrender. He slides his hands up his face and threw his hair and sitting up.

" You ok?" someone asks.

Sam jumps and looks to see who it is. " Gabriel you scared me".

" Are you ok love?" he asks moving from his spot next to the window over to Sam.

" I dont know whats wrong with Dean, lately he's been saying the most awful things_I just want to know whats wrong with him" Sam says.

Gabriel sits down next to him, taking Sams hands in his. " He is giving into Heaven".

" What?" Sam says.

" You need to sleep" Gabriel says looking to Sam seeing the bags under his eye's. Sam takes a deep breath.

" I'm ok" he says looking at Gabriel.

" No, your not" Gabriel pushes Sam down on the bed. " Your no good to yourself or Dean if you burnt out".

Sam smiles at Gabriel. " Is this a attempt to get my pants off".

" Maybe later sweetheart" Gabriel says pushing Sam on his side and wrapping his arm around his waist. " Go to sleep".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up in his hotel room, Gabriel was gone and Dean hadn't returned. He took a deep breath, kicking his feet over the edge of the bed and rubbing his face still feeling alittle tired and drunk.

_Sam_

Sam's head shot up. " Gabriel" he said getting up and looking around the hotel room.

_Sam_

Sam looked in the bathroom to see if the noise was coming from there. When he shut the door and turned around he noticed Lucifer standing at the window looking out into the town. Sam froze and fear took over his whole body. " Lucifer" he says.

" Why dont you insist on keeping us apart Sam" he asked not looking at him. Sam didn't answer him he was to afraid. " I can't stay away from you for to much longer".

Lucifer finally looked to Sam, but kept leaning on the wall. " You look beautiful by the way".

" Lucifer, how did you find me?" Sam askes closing his eye's.

" Does it matter?" Lucifer asked.

Sam takes a deep breath. " I told you, I'm never gonna give in".

Lucifer appears in front of Sam wrapping his arm around him pulling him closer. " You will say yes to me, I told you this".

" No, I wont" Sam says turning his face away from Lucifer, only to have lucifer kiss his neck. Sam wanted to fight him so bad but he found the his body wont let him.

" Sam, we can have this world together" Lucifer planted a kiss on Sams lips. " I Love you".

Lucifer kissed Sam again but this time he made the kiss more passionate, causing Sam and wrap his arms around Lucifer neck, moaning into the kiss. " Say yes to me Sam" Lucifer says turning him and Sam around.

" Let me win this fight so I can make this world a better place for you and our childen" he says pushing his hands under Sam shirt.

" No" Sam says as he feel lucifer kissing his neck again. " I can't".

Lucifer kisses Sam again but something is different this time lucifer kisses him. For some reason he feels a cold chill on his body and a pressure on his hole, next thing he knows he and Lucifer are falling on the bed and they are making love. Sam doesn't know how he lost his clothes or why he can't control his body but Lucifer his inside him giving all he has. Touching all over his body and sucking any spot there isn't a hickie.

" Stop" he says trying not to spread his legs wider as he feels lucifer hitting his prostate making his body sing. " I dont want this...its not right".

" Its can be like this everyday Sam...no more worries, no more stress, you can even bring Dean...Just say yes to me".

Lucifer goes deeper in Sam making Sam see stars. Sam and Lucifer are nearly screaming as the climaxes are nearing.

All of a sudden Sam shot up in his bed covered in sweat, feeling Gabriel jump with him scaring the crap out of him. Sam is breathing hard trying to catch his breath and looking around to see what the hell just happened. When he looked around the room and noticed Gabriel, he knew that it was all just a dream.

" Hey, are you ok".

Sam looks at Gabriel and laughs. " Yeah, nightmare".

" You scared the crap out of me" Gabriel said kissing Sam shoulder. " I thought you were having a sex dream the way you were moaning in your sleep".

" No..no, just a bad nightmare".

Sam stands up from the bed and goes to his bag getting out a book. " You better go, Dean will be back soon".

" Ok love" Gabriel kisses Sam. " I love you"

He then disappears. Sam is looking through the book when " So, how long have you and Gabriel been together?"

Sam jumped and saw Castiel sitting on the while seal. " Cas?"

" Yeah".

" Ugh, you saw us?" he asked.

" Why else would I be asking" Cas says trying to sit up straight on the window seal.

Sam pauses. " Since alittle after Valentine's Day".

Castiel smiles and walks over to the fridge. " I got your message, though I find the sound of your voice degrading".

" Whats wrong with you?" Sam asks watching Castiel stumbling. " Are you drunk?"

Castiel stumbles over to the nearby wall. " No...yes".

" What the hell happened to you?" Sam says.

" I found a liquor store" he says.

" and?"

" And I drank it...why you call me" he asks walking over to the nearest ledge.

" Well for one Dean is worried sick about you and two we have a problem" Sam says helping Castiel lean on the counter without falling.

" I miss Dean" Castiel said hanging his head. " Whats your problem".

Sam begins to explain everything that going on, only for Castiel to tell him that everything they learned here in this town is just a lie and leyah is the hor or babylon. He knew they was something fishy about this town. Sam helped Castiel onto the couch and handed him a glass of water when Dean walked in with blood covered hands.

" We were looking for you" Sam noticed Dean's hands. " Are you alright".

" Yeah, its not my blood" Dean says. " Paul is dead... Jane shoot him".

" Its starting" Cas says to Sam. Dean looks to Cas and walks over to wash his hands before sitting on the couch and wrapping his arms around him.

" Good, babe...I'm so glad your ok" Dean said. " Why didnt you call me back I was worried sick".

" I just wanted to be alone" Cas said kissing Dean. " I missed you though Dean".

Dean smelled liquor on Cas breath. " Are you drunk".

" Yea" Sam answered. " He is still pretty smashed".

Cas and Sam filled Dean in on all the details after Cas got himself together. So now they had to come up with a plan.

" Please like your a servant of heaven, my team is gone win" the demon says choking Dean. " Your the greath vessel, your self hating and faithless..its the end of the world and your just gonna sit back and watch it happen". Dean grabbed the blade and shoved it into the demon stomach making sure he got her good, and it worked. Dean was alittle shocked himself but it worked. Dean ran into the pastor room and checked Castiel would was unconicous. He picked him up and walked back into the room, were Sam was helping Pastor Gideon up.

" I dont understand, how are we suppose to get to paradise now" Jane asked looking to Leyah.

" I'm sure you were headed a different direction" Dean said walking to the Car, Sam and Pastor Gideon following.

" Dean, how did you do that" Sam asked.

" What?"

" Kill her".

" Luck I guess" Dean says trying to get Castiel to the car.

" Last time I checked she had to be killed by a servant of heaven" Sam tried again.

" What do you want me to say I saw a shoot and went for it" Dean placed Cas gently in the back seat and Sam did the same thing with Gideon.

" Your gonna do something stupid" Sam said.

" Like what?" Dean asked.

" Like Michael stupid" Sam says knowing what Dean's plan is.

" Come on Sam give me a break" he says getting in the car, Sam following.

Once they were back to the hotel. Sam started patching Gideon up, while Dean laid Castiel on the bed and walked over to Gideon to see how he was doing. " How's the head?"

" Its ok but I'm seeing double" he says smiling. " But that might be the pain killers".

" It will get better" Dean says.

" No, it wont" Gideon says starring him in the eye's.

Dean says nothing, he just walks over to Cas and noticing that he awake and starring into space. Dean starres at him and when Castiel notices he looks at Dean. " What are you look at?"

" Your beautiful" he says smiling. " Even when you smashed, you are beautiful".

Cas smiled and Dean sat on the bed leaning his back again the headboard pulling Castiel on his chest. Cas turned around and wrapped his arm around Dean waist and looked up at Dean. Dean just starred at him and said nothing.

" Tell me what your thinking" Cas said.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas's hand. " I was thinking about how much I love you".

" I love you Dean" Cas said feeling himself falling asleep.

" Cas you mean to the world me, you and Sam are my life...I just want to protect you guys. Make a better future...you know" Dean said looking to Cas seeing him sleep. " You know I pictured us in two years married, and you'd be pregnant with our first child".

Dean feels tears start to fall. " We'd be in our home, normal just like everybody else...and we'd be happy".

" That's why I have to do this...I might not have that life I wont so badly but at least alot of people who deserved it more than me will" Dean leaned down and kissed Cas on his lips. " I love you so much" he said through sobs.

When he stood up trying not to wake Castiel, he noticed Sam and just got done patching up Pastor Gideon. Dean moved to walk out the door.

" Where are you going?" Sam asked.

" To get some bandages, come done" Dean said walking out the door. Sam finshed on Gideon and heard the Impala start up by the time he got outside Dean was driving around the corner. Sam put his hands on his head and screamed. " DDDDDEEEEEEEAAAAANNNNN!".


	18. Point of No Return

" Yea, no this is good really" Dean said pacing. " 8 months of turn pages and screwed pooches, but tonight...tonight is when the magic happens".

" You aint helping" Bobby says.

" Why don't you let me get out of your hair then" Dean says leaning against the wall and starring at Castiel who is also leaning against the wall and looking to the floor. Bobby looks up to Dean.

" What the hell happened to you" Bobby asks.

" Reality happened" Dean says. " Michael can Ice the devil and save a boat load of people".

" But not all of them...we gotta think of something else" Bobby says to Dean.

" Yea well thats easy for you to say but if lucifer burns this mother down and I could have done something about it. Guess what, thats on me".

" You can't give up son" Bobby says.

Dean chuckles and puts his head down only to raise it again to look back at Bobby. " Dont call me that, because you damn sure made it perfectly clear that I'm not your son".

" And you aint in my shoes".

Sam turns to look at Dean and shakes his head. He was so disappointed in his brother, he was suppose to be the one to keep to always be strong and keep them together, and now he was falling apart by the second. Bobby wasn't the best father. But sometimes he tried. Bobby opened a desk drawer and pulled out a gun placing it on the table, and then pulls a bullet out of his shirt pocket.

" What is that" Dean asks.

" Thats the round I made to put through my skull" Bobby said placing the bullet on the table. " I thought maybe today is the day I flip the lights out, but I dont do it...I never do it...you know why".

" BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU I WONT GIVE UP" Bobby yelled starring at Dean. There was a long pause before anyone could say anything. Next thing they knew Castiel was grabbing his head and moaning from a pain he was feeling. Dean moved to hold him but he backed away.

" Cas you ok?" Sam asked.

" No" was all he said before disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was leaning on the frig doing some research. It didn't matter how many times he read these books nothing seemed to always come up empty. Dean walked in front of him. " I wanna get a beer do you mind".

Sam didnt look at Dean he just moved aside and went back to reading his book. As soon as Dean closed the frig door Cas popped back in, but his time he wasn't alone. " Help".

Dean and Sam ran into the room, Bobby already there and sitting beside the bed. " Who is it?" Sam asked.

Bobby said nothing, but in reality he knew exactly who he was. He looks to the boy and tries not to tear up." I dont know" Cas said wanting Bobby to say who he was.

" Babe, what the hell?" Dean said looking to Cas. Castiel slammed angel swords on the table.

"Angels" he said.

" Angels why?" Sam asks.

" I dont know" Cas says moving to the boy. " I know one thing, we need to hide him now".

Cas moves his hand onto the boys chest and it starts to glow, when he pulls away the boy wakes up quick and looks around. When he see's Bobby he whole expressions changes. " Dad" he says.

" Dad" Dean and Sam say at the same time looking at Bobby who is teary eyed and red.

" Adam" he said pulling the boy close and giving him a hug. " Boy, I missed you".

" Dad, what happened, whats going on?" Adam asked looking to Dean and Sam. " Who are they".

Bobby looks to Dean and Sam who have confusion and hurt in there eye's. " They are Dean and Sam" Bobby turns back to Adam. " They your brothers".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby, Sam, Dean, Adam, and Cas walked into a bedroom, Adam turning on the light and looking around when he walked in. " Everything is exactly where I left it".

Adam walked around and explored his room. " After you and your mother...I haven't touched anything".

Sam was the one who broke the silence." So you lived here?"

" Yeah" Adam said looking through his bookcase. " Me, dad and mom".

Dean chuckled. " So, this is why you left dad...you were having a affair with someone else?"

" No no...I meant his mother a year later" Bobby says.

" Then what because I seem to be having a hard time here trying to understand" Dean says walking close to Bobby. " I mean you walked out on dad still to this day that is a mystery, and then go and get married have another son who you could raise".

" Dean its not like that" Bobby said. " I dont know what happened, I was just young and stupid...I was a terrible father with you...I knew that I wasn't ready for another baby".

" Thats a crock of bull and you know it" Dean says. " You were the best father when you were around, you sang me to sleep at night, plays sports with me, everything a father was suppose to do".

Bobby looked to Sam who was looking to the ground holding back his tears. " You father was the love of my life and after we had Dean he wanted another baby and I didn't...and when he told me he was pregnant again we got into a huge fight and I said somethings I shouldnt have and just walked out".

" Meant his mother, weeks later_ and we fell in love instantly...married a year later and had Adam" Bobby said. " Would have had more but she was having complications, and couldnt".

" So, I come back to life only to find out that my father is a hunter and has two more kids, who are way older than me, might I add and he walked out on them" Adam says. " Well isn't that the perfect welcome home gift".

" Adam, give us a minute" Bobby says giving him a patt on the back.

" Ok, I'm gonna go in the attic, to see if any of my paintings are up there" Adam says walking out and looking at Sam and Dean as he did. Sam didnt say two words to Bobby he had nothing to say, he never really had a problem with Bobby. Might be because he never knew him, but maybe deep down inside he was holding in alot of repressed anger for all the hurt Bobby caused his dad.

" Boys look I'm sorry for the past, but I swear I'm trying to right my wrongs" Bobby says to Dean and Sam. " I'm trying to be a father to you boys".

" I think its alittle to late for that" Sam says walking out.

Sam sat on Bobby pouch, holding a blanket around him to keep warm. So his brother was close wanting to kill himself so Michael could take him, and now he finds out he has another brother by the father that abandon him. This was all just great. All of a sudden he felt a gust of wind but didn't look up from the ground because he already knew who it was.

" You alright" Gabriel asked Sam from his chair across from him.

Sam didnt say anything he just looked at Gabriel. Gabriel took the hint that Sam didnt want to talk about it walked over to him and used his powers to push Sam over so that he was laying on him. " I know you upset about your father".

Sam still stays silent and just leans into Gabriel. " He loves you Sam, dont think that he doesn't...theres a reason he didnt what he did and when he's ready he will tell you".

" Do you know" Sam asks.

" Yes".

" Will you tell me?"

Gabriel and Sam look at each other, and Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam. " No".

"Why not?" Sam asked sitting up and looking Gabriel in the eye.

" Because its not my place to say, its Bobbys" Gabriel assured Sam.

" What if I say that I'm not having Sex with you anymore" Sam says smiling at Gabriel. " Will you tell me?"

" Oh please, your usually the one begging for it".

Sam laughs. " What no I'm not".

" Oh really, so your not the one begging me to fuck you, begging me to go deeper" Gabriel kisses Sam face with each words. " Harder, making you scream".

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. " No" he barely manage.

" Sure your not". Gabriel said laughing at Sam's sudden change of tone. Sam didnt want to admit it but Gabriel was right. He always knew how to work Sam's body to the point where he had Sam screaming. But he didnt want Gabriel to know. Sam smiled and leaned up and kissed Gabriel.

" You always know how to make me feel better".

" Its my job, I love you" Gabriel says looking at Sam who all of a sudden tensed up, and looked down. " I told you you dont have to say it back".

Sam took a deep breath and looked back up at Gabriel. " I love you too".

Gabriel smiled at kissed Sam passionately, and then linked there fingers together. " So, when this is all over, and things are back to normal...we gonna get married, so you can pop out a couple of my kids?"

Sam laughed. " This will never be over Gabriel".

" But, if it is..yes, we will get married, buy a house, have kids, dogs and cats, and a partridge in a pear tree" Sam says to Gabriel.

" Promise" Gabriel says.

" Promise, and I'll tell Dean about us".

" Whoa there cowboy one dream at a time" Gabriel says. " I'm not ready for Dean to know about us just yet".

Sam sits up. " Why not?"

" Well lemme see, your brother hates me, and when he finds out that I've been shagging his baby brother, he will most likely try and kill me" Gabriel says.

" Ok, ok I get your point" Sam says smiling at Gabriel and enjoying their last couples of minutes together before someone can out to get Him.

" So you have two more kids Dad" Adam says going to the fridge and getting a beer. When he moves to sit down, Bobby takes the beer from his hand and sits it on the table next to him.

" Dad, I'm 24 years old" Adam says.

" Not when your around me, boy" Bobbys says. " And yes I have two more kids".

" So, what really happened?" Adam asked.

" What?"

" Come on Dad I know you, I grew up with you all my life...your holding something back" Adam says.

Bobby looked at Adam for a second and ignored him. " What did the angels tell you?"

Adam starred at his father for a second wondering if he should continue with the subject or move on. " Ummm. that I'm chosen".

"For what?" Sam asks.

" To Save the world" Adam says looking to Sam with alittle pride in his voice.

Sam and Dean walked in, with Cas not far behind them. " How are you gonna do that" Bobby asked.

" Well, me and some arch angel named Michael are gonna kill the devil, I'm his sword or vessel or something" Adam says proudly.

" Well, thats insane" Dean asked sitting down on a car.

" Not necessarily" Cas says.

" What do you mean" Dean asks turning around.

" Maybe there moving on from you Dean".

" Well, that doesn't make sense" Dean tries.

" He is John Winchesters blood line, Sams brother...its not perfect but its possible".

" You got to be kidding me" Dean says looking to Adam.

" Why would they do this" asks Sam.

"Maybe their desperate, Maybe they wrongly assumed that Dean would be brave enough to withstand them" Cas says glaring at Dean.

" You know what blow me Cas" Dean says to Cas starring at him coldly. Cas turned his face from Dean and starred back to the floor, not wanting to really talk to Dean anymore. It really hurt that Dean would say that to him.

" Look, no way...after everything thats happened" Sam says. " After all that crap about Destiny the angels have a plan b, does that sound right to anybody".

"Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap" Sam tries to convince Adam.

"Yeah, I don't think so".

"Really. Why not?" Sam asked

"Um, 'cause they're angels" Adam says almost saying if as if he wanted to put a _duh_ at the end.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?"

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him" Adam says getting alittle impatient talking to Sam.

"Yeah, but there's another way" Sam says not seeing the Dean roll his eye's.

"Great. What is it?"

"We're working on "the power of love." Dean says trying to be funny.

"How's that going? " Adam asks Dean kinda wanting to laugh at his sarcastic remark.

"Mmm. Not good" Dean answers.

Bobby cuts off some on the tension in the room and says. " Adam why dont you go up to your room and let me and your brothers talk".

"What am I 10?" Adam asks looking at Bobby with a frown.

" Do it Boy!"

Adam gets up and walks upstairs almost dragging his feet as if he is a 7 year old child. " If you would have talked to me like that, we would be exchanging some words right now".

" DEAN" Sam says giving Dean a shut the hell up look.

" I can talk to you anyway I want Boy! I am your father" Bobby says glaring at Dean.

Dean glares right back at him and sit up in the seat. " Since when?"

" Okay, its been a long day, we all just need some food and rest" Sam says standing up and walking in between Dean and Bobby. " Dean go talk to Cas, and Bobby go talk to Adam".

" You really hold a grudge against me for walking out on you boys" Bobby says not letting the conversation go.

" No, I dont" Dean says standing up. " I got over it along time ago, I stepped in where you should have been. I took care and dad and Sam after you abandon us, so honestly I dont even hate you".

" I did what I had to trust me I never wanted it to what I did but it was my only choice!" Bobby says moving closer. " The truth is the day before John told me he was pregnant, yellow eye came to me".

Bobby took a deep breath. " Reminded me of the deal we made and said that if I want John and Dean to remain safe I would have to leave them".

Sam and Dean both looked shocked. " Why would he say that?" Dean asked.

" He didnt say, but I think it was because he didnt want me there when he came to Sam" Bobby says looking to Sam who was still in a state of shock. Dean on the other hand was ready to speak his mind. " I just wanted to protect you guys".

" So, what you think that is gonna back it all better" Dean says.

" I told you the truth" Bobby says knowing Dean was about to blow him up.

" Yes you did and I wish you would have kept it a secret" Dean says moving right in front of Boy. " Your a hunter! The best hunter I know you could have protected us, admit it you weren't ready to be a husband or a father".

" I was ready to be a father Dean" Bobby said almost as a whisper. " But I wasn't ready to give up hunting, so I took the easy way out".

" and there it is" Dean says walking out, leaving Bobby and Sam.

Dean and Sam walked into Bobby's panic room. The funny thing was Dean didnt even try and fight Sam when he told him that he was gonna be putting Dean there till they got the whole situation figured out. Cas followed Sam and Dean in just incase Dean had tried and run. But he didnt dare speak or look at Dean, once they got to the room Dean looked around and then back at Sam and Cas.

"Sam, can you give me and Cas a minute" Dean asked.

But before Sam moved to leave Cas interupted. " No, I'll go keep a eye on Adam you stay with Dean Sam".

"Is this really necessary?" Dean asks kinda disappointed that Cas didn't want to talk to him.

"Well, I mean, we got our hands full, Dean... A house full of flight risks" Sam says leaning against a desk that was in the room.

"I'm not letting him do it" Dean says.

"Who, Adam? No, I'm... I'm not, either" Sam says agreeing with Dean.

"No, you're not getting me" Dean says looking away from Dean.

"Oh, no, no, I "get" you perfectly. But I'm not letting you do it, either" Sam assures Dean.

"That kid's not taking a bullet for me" Dean says.

"Dean… ".

"I'm serious. I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed, Sam. Dad, Aunt Mary, Jess, Jo, Ellen. Should I keep going?" Dean says seeing the hurt in Sam eye's as he is mentioning the names.

"It's not like we pulled the trigger" Sam says holding back the tears.

"We might as well have. I'm tired, I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be".

"Well, do you think maybe you could take a half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?" Sam says.

"I don't think so".

"Why not? Dean, seriously. Tell me. I—I want to know".

"I just…I—I don't believe" he startes.

"In what?"

"In you. I mean, I don't. I don't know whether it's gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick or what, but…I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you" Dean assured Sam.

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough".

"You're angry, you're self-righteous. Lucifer's gonna find you Sam and when he does it's just a matter of time before that ring is on your finger and your his".

"Don't say that to me. Not you...of all people" Sam says looking away from Dean and letting the tears fall.

"I don't want to. But it's the truth. And when Satan has you and is at his most powerful peak, there's got to be somebody there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid. So, it's got to be me" Dean finishes but Sam can't stay to here anymore, so he rushes out shutting and locking the door. He leaned against the door thinking about what Dean said before whipping his face and going back upstairs.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked seeing Sam coming up the stairs.

Sam shrugs and says nothing afraid that he might start crying again.

"How you doing?" Bobby tried

Sam nods slightly and just looks at him. Cas decids to go and try to talk to Dean, but once he gets to the bottom of the stairs he hears a crash.

"Dean? Dean?" Castiel says looking into the window on the door to see if Dean was alright. When he saw nothing he opened the door and noticed that the room was trashed.

"Cas" Dean says closing a closet door and revealing a sigil.

" I'm so sorry" he says pressing his hand against it seeing Castiel disappear. It hurt Dean so bad but he had to do that, needed to get out and this was the only way. When he walked out he looked around to see if anybody was coming. He heard movement upstairs and knew that somebody was on their way down probably hearing the scream Cas let out. Quickly he climbed out the window and started to run as far as his legs would take him.

"The end is nigh! The apocalypse is upon us! The angels talk to me, and they asked me to talk to you! The apocalypse" a preacher says outside of a store trying to convince people to turn to God before it was to late. Dean saw him and walked across the street to him.

"Hey! I'm Dean Winchester. Do you know who I am?" he asks.

"Dear God" the man says kneeing before Dean.

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I need you to pray to your angel buddies and let them know that I'm here" Dean says. The preacher begins praying very loudly causing Dean to look around to see if anybody is watching.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name— " but he is cut off when some yanks Dean.

"You pray too loud" Castiel touches the preacher and he falls to the ground, unconscious. Dean tries to run away from Cas down a alleyway only running into a dead end. When he turns around Cas is behind him.

"I rebelled for this? So that you could surrender to them?" Cas said as calmly as possible clutching his fist and moving in on Dean who was backing away.

"Cas! Please!" Dean said backing away hitting the fence.

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me" Cas says finally letting his rage get the best of him, punching Dean as hard as he could.

"Do it. Just do it!" Dean says knowing that Cas was to the point that he could kill him. Castiel unclenches his fist and touches Dean's shoulder, knocking him out. Cas looks around and let's his tears fall from his eye's, he was so tired of all these emotions but this one was something he couldn't help.

Castiel brought Dean back to Bobby's house and took him back to the panic room, but this time Sam decided it was best if he handcuffed him to the bed. This way there was no way that he was gonna get away. Sam sat by him and waited patiently for him to wake. Soon as he heard pulling at the cuffs, he knew that Dean as awake.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like my boyfriend kicked my ass. So how's it going?" Dean asked standing up.

"Adam's gone. The angels have him." Sam said filling Dean in.

"Where?"

"The room where they took you" Sam says.

"You sure?" Dean questioned.

"Cas did a re-con".

"And?" Dean wanted more details other than what Sam was giving him. He didn't know if Sam didnt want him to know or if he was just stalling to tell him something bigger, he already knew he wasn't going so there was no need to know this infomation but he wanted to know.

"And the place is crawling with mooks…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing" Sam says filling Dean in on the rest of the details.

"Ah, so the usual. What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"For starters…I'm bringing you with" Sam says.

"Excuse me?" Dean says confused.

Sam unlocks Dean's handcuffs, releasing him, and going back to where he was sitting. "There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, you're pretty much the only game in town".

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean asked.

"Cas and Bobby think so. I'm not so sure" Sam assures Dean.

"Well, they're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning" Dean warns Sam.

"No, you won't. When push shoves, you'll make the right call" Sam says in his most calm voice.

"You know, if tables were turned…I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here" Dean told Sam.

"Yeah, well…I guess I'm not that smart".

"I—I don't get it. Sam, why are you doing this?" Dean asks wanting to know why his brother was taking him right to the angels.

"Because… you're still my big brother" Sam says smiling at Dean.

Dean, Sam and Cas are walking outside a abandon building. The whole time there walking Dean keeps starring at Cas, feeling horrible about how he treated Cas this whole day. Once they get to the door Castiel turns around and looks to Dean and Sam.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asks looking at Cas.

"Van Nuys, California" Cas says looking at Dean for a quick second then looking away.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asks.

"In there" Cas points to the building.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asks.

"Where'd you think it was?".

"I—I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys" Dean tells Cas looking at it as if he had 10 heads.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there" Sam asks looking at the building.

"Because there are at least five angels in there".

"So? You're fast" Dean says as if its nothing.

"They're faster" Cas says glaring at Dean.

Dean and Cas stare at each other for a second, before Dean says. " Sam, can you give me a Cas a minute?".

" Sure, I left the swords in the car anyways" Sam says walking away.

Cas did not want to be left alone with Dean but know he had no choice. Dean moved closer to Cas grabbing his hand only to have Castiel pull away. " I deserve that".

" Cas, I have to put you through so much these last couple of days" Dean says backing away. " I have to do this, if I'm gonna be able to protect you...".

" I dont need your protection Dean" Cas said cutting Dean off.

Dean took a deep breath and looked Cas straight in the eye's before saying. " Cas, I love you so much. But right now with everything going on".

Dean pauses for a second before finishing. " I think its best if were not together".

Cas looks away from Dean. " You know maybe its best if we take a little break".

Cas didn't respond. He looked away from Dean and then back at him, but this time with a softer expression. " You know Dean, I think that's the first thing we've both agreed on in days".

Dean felt a feeling of relief going over him knowing that that went better than he thought. He moved closer to Castiel and wrapped his arms around him leaning his forhead into Cas before claiming his lips. Cas kissed Dean back with so much passion knowing that this just might be there last kiss. Cas slowly pushed Dean away and open the door to the building walking inside, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

Sam walked slowly to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder." You ok?".

" Yea, yea I'm fine" he says smiling at Dean waiting for the signal to go in the building.

xoxox

"You're finally ready, right? Dean looks from Zachariah to Sam and Adam who are lying on the floor, still coughing up blood.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice"

"Stop it. Stop it right now!" Dean said feeling at his weakest point.

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asks Dean getting tired of his stalling.

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I'll do it" Dean says finally giving in.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Zachariah just had to make sure that he heard right.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes" Dean says once again.

"Dean!" Sam tries wanting Dean to reconsider.

"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!".

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah makes sure before he calls Michael down to take his vessel.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean frowns.

ZACHARIAH turns and speaks in Enochian, summoning Michael. Sam gives Dean a questioning look and Dean winks at Sam almost reassurring him that everything was gonna be ok.

"Of course, I have a few conditions" Dean interrupts.

"What?" Zachariah asks turning around.

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes" Dean says calmly

"Sure, fine. Make a list".

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you" Dean says smirking at Zarchariah.

"What did you say?" he says not hearing correctly.

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal".

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" Zachariah questions.

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?" Dean throws out knowing that this has Zachariah heated.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?" Zachariah says grabbing Dean's collar and pulling him close.

"Expendable" Dean tries.

"Michael's not gonna kill me" Zachariah assures.

"Maybe not. But I am" Dean lets the sword in his up his sleave slide down and stabs it into Zachariah's head through his chin. Zachariah starts to glow before something blowing up and his body falling to the ground. White light and the ear-piercing noise indicate MICHAEL is coming and Dean wants to get out as quickly as possible. He goes over to Adam and see's if he's ok.

"Can you walk?" Dean asks.

"Yeah" Adam says standing up.

"Okay, come on"

Dean runs over to Sam and bends down grabbing his arm and wrapping his around his shoulders pulling him and running out seeing Adam right behind him. He hears the door shut assuming that Adam is out he puts Sam down and looks back noticing Adam still inside.

"No! Dean! Help! It won't open!" Adam yells from the other side.

Dean leaves Sam and attempts to open the green room's door from the outside, but he is burned when he touches the knob.

"Dean, help! Dean!" Adam keeps trying.

"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?" Dean says trying to get the door open.

The green room is filled with white light. Outside, it fades, and Dean can touch the door. He opens it to find it an abandoned office.

"Adam?".


	19. Hammer of the Gods

AN- Sorry that chapters are taking so long. I've been studying Season 6, trying to figure out how I want end Season 5. Right now I'm mainly stuck on the couples and where I wanna take them. If you have any idea's feel free to Inbox me.

Sam and Dean sat in shock starring at Gabriel's dead body. Dean and Sam didn't know what to say but Sam was in the most shock, Gabriel couldnt be dead. Dean decided to take that chance to say something, and stand up. Sam was still looking at Gabriel's body trying to hold back his tears and stop his heart from racing, he didn't even notice Dean standing up until he said.

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up" Dean says catching Sam attention.

"Are you outta you're mind" Sam says looking at Dean with fear knowing that if he says something wrong he just might be blown up.

"I'm outta options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dudes not in the yellow pages. But me and Sam we can get him here" Dean says taking a swig of whiskey afterwards.

"How?" Kali says Dean having her attention.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame ass bitches can eat me. Literally" he said taking another swig of whiskey this time his hand shaking. The gods manage to make them a deal and let the hostages go or as they would call them main courses. When he was about to walk back in the building he heard someone whistling at him, he looked around to see who it was and saw Gabriel is his arm motioning for him to come over.

"psst! Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in" he said waving his hand.

"Man there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead" Dean says checking Gabriel out to make sure he's not a ghost or anything.

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" Gabriel assures.

"Then what do they have in there?"

"A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So uh, go snag our blood would ya?" Gabriel says with no fear in his voice.

"What?"

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose".

"No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer" Dean says calmly.

"You can't be serious?" _That has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever said in your whole life._

"Deadly" Dean says.

"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you aren't they?" Gabriel says to Dean.

"Alright, you know, Sam was right it's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard so unless you have a better one?" Dean tries.

"Well good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's there business" _I aint blowing until I get Sam otta here._

"I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole "I could give a crap" thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one" Dean says with a small hint of angier in his voice.

"That so?" gabriels says raising a eyebrow at Dean.

"Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family" Dean admits.

"They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!" Gabriel says in a they could care less about me.

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about'em don't you?".

"Dean..."

Dean cuts him off. "Now they're gonna die in there, without you"

"I can't kill my brother" Gabriel tells Dean.

'Can't or wont? That's what I thought" Dean finishes starring at Gabriel. Neither said nothing just starring at each other as if talking through expressions.

" Dean..." Gabriel starts. " There's something I should tell you".

" Better be that your coming in that building with me" Dean says.

Gabriel chuckles. " No..its about Sam".

Dean shifts in his Seat. " What about Sam".

" Well, you remember all those roses and things that Sam was getting on Valentine's day, and the loves notes" Gabriel says sitting back hoping he could zap out quick enough Dean wouldn't punch him. " Those are from me. Its probably a bad time but Sam and I have been doing the dirty dirty for about 3 months now".

"What" Dean whispers with some much angier in his voice.

" Yeah, I'm your brother's boyfriend" Gabriel says smiling at Dean. " Are you going to welcome me to the family".

Dean reached back and tried to grab for Gabriel's neck, but he disappeared before he could even get close. " Dammit".

xxoooxxxxoooooxxxxooooo

"So you're going to summon Lucifer" Kali says looking Sam up and Down.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running" Sam hoping they would decid to change their minds. The last thing he wanted was to see Lucifer, all he was gonna do was convince Sam why he should come with him or molest him some more. The thought of Lucifer's hands on him made him sick to his stomach.

"Breaking them would be easier" Kali said smirking at Sam. A small amount a fear came over Sam as the words came from her mouth. " Trust me you dont wanna do that".

Dean walks into the room shutting the door behind him. "Shows over. Swords a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked".

Dean turns to face Sam, sending him the most intense glare. " And why was I the last to know that you where sleeping with Gabriel".

Sam's eye's where as wide as they could possibly go. " What".

" When this is all over, you are never to see him again" Dean says to Sam turning away from him. Sam frowns at Dean and is about to protest when all of a sudden the lights in the room are flickering.

"What's happening?" Baldur asks looking around the room for any danger.

"It's him" Sam says closing his eye's and taking a deep breath.

"How?"

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here would ya?" Dean says looking around for Lucifer.

"We can't" Baldur was waiting for Lucifer ready to attack, they had been looking for Satan himself for months now and here he was just beyond that door.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say mother may I. Sam, Dean, good to see you again" Lucifer said walking through the door and revealing himself, winking at Sam.

"Baldur, don't" Kali said knowing Baldur wanted to attack.

Baldur took a deep breath."You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?".

Lucifer opens his hands as if waiting for the attack, and when Baldur gets close he Jams his hand through his chest. "No one gives us the right, we take it".

As Lucifer throws Baldur to the ground, and Kali becomes enraged, engulfing her arms in fire which she throws at Lucifer, causing Sam and Dean to jump for cover behind an over turned table. The flames dissipate revealing no damage to Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer hits Kali with an uppercut to the chin, sending her flying.

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam.

"Not really. Better late then never huh?" Gabriel says appearing Next to Sam. Sam turned around and gave Gabriel the biggest hug. Gabriel put his free arm around Sam waist kissing his head starring at Dean in the process.

" I thought you were dead" Sam said pulling back alittle and kissing Gabriel.

Gabriel hands Dean a DVD. "Guard this, with your life".

" And this" Gabriel says to Sam handing him a small box. " Dont open this until your out of here".

Lucifer is about to stomp on Kali but is blown back through the Grand Ballroom doors. Gabriel stands, sword in hand. He doesn't want Lucifer to know but he is scared shitless. He could almost shit his pants that's how scared he is, but he knew that this day would come, he just didnt hope it would come to his this.

Lucifer takes a deep breath and glares at Gabriel. " You wanna know something Gabriel, when you find your companion, you create a bond" Lucifer moves closer to Gabriel.

" We can sense, when there near.." Lucifer said circling Gabriel. " Even smell there scent when there around".

Lucifer sniffs the air, walking over to the table where Sam and Dean where hiding. He pushed then table away causing Sam and Dean to stand up quicky Dean standing in front of Sam. " Wow Lucifer I dont remember sending you a invite to the party".

Lucifer smiles at Dean's sarcastic remark but ignores him. " Why isn't it Gabriel, I smell his scent all over you?".

Gabriel, Sam even Lucifer all gasp. " Jesus...".

" Ah ah ah, dont use my father's name in vain" Lucifer said cutting Dean off.

" Answer me" Lucifer said.

" I dont have to answer you, you asshole" Gabriel said. " So, what if I didn't have my hands all over him...kissing him, holding him, making love to him".

Sam almost passed out, Gabriel was trying to get himself killed. " Oh my god" Sam chuckled.

Lucifer chuckled and turn around looking at Dean for a second before slapping Dean across the room. Sam eye's were as wide as they could possible go following Dean all the way to the ground, not even seeing Lucifer storm at him. When he did he backed away from he as quickly as possible. Gabriel charged as well, but Lucifer was to quick and had a hold of Sam.

" Let him go Lucifer, this is between me and you" Gabriel says trying to get Lucifer to let Sam go.

" I'll let him go, as soon as your scent of off him" Lucifer says kissing Sam from his ear to his neck sucking on the soft skin he found there. Sam was trying his hardest to push Lucifer away but he just wasn't budging. Lucifer wrapped his arms around tigher, this time kissing Sam as hard as he could.

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks" Gabriel tries.

Lucifer pulls away from the kiss. "Wait, what did you just say to me?".

"Look at yourself! Boo Hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys" Gabriel tries once more getting Lucifer back to the subject and away from Sam.

"Watch your tone" Lucifer says loosing his grip on Sam but not letting him go.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you threw a big temper tantrum. Time to grow up".

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael" Lucifer says in his most Calm voice.

"Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too" Gabriel assures.

"You disloyal-" Lucifer finally lets Sam go. Sam runs over to Dean to make sure he's ok, as soon as he shakes him alittle he comes too.

"Oh I'm loyal. To them!".

"Who? These, so called Gods?" Lucifer says moving close.

"To people, Lucifer. People".

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer cocks his brow and crosses his arms.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us".

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions" Lucifer yells.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the spearmint rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michaels. I'm on theirs" Gabriel states with pride.

"Brother, don't make me do this" Lucifer whispers.

"No one makes us do anything".

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies" Lucifer says not seeing Gabriel sneak up behind him as he lunges forward, Lucifer catches his arm and stabs Gabriel own sword into his chest.

" Noooooo" Sam yells Dean grabbing him as he tries to runs towards Gabriel.

"Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother" Lucifer jerks the blade in Gabriels chest. In a burst of light; Gabriel dies causing his wings to show. Lucifer is standing there looking at his brother with a small amount of sadness in his eye's.

He moves away from the body and looks to Sam. " See you soon" he says before disappearing. Sam runs over to Gabriel and pulls his body into his lap, letting the tears fall. Dean walks up behind Sam and puts his hand on his shoulder. Sam see's a note tucked in Gabriel's pants. He pulls it out and it says for him to open the box. He can't believe what's in it.

Sam gasps and takes out the engagement ring, he cries harder holding Gabriel tightier. He wishes that Gabriel was awake right now so he could tell him _Yes!_


	20. Two Minutes Till Midnight

Here Sam was again, mourning the death of someone he loved. First Jake and now Gabriel. All he needed was a pregnancy and it would be happening all over again, but Sam handled that already. Three weeks after Gabriel's death Sam took a pregnancy test, even though he knew he wasn't, he wanted to check anyway. Thankfully it came up negative, not that Sam didn't want to have Gabriel's baby but he wasn't ready for a baby, and once Lucifer found it he would kill it anyways. Sam got finally found the courage to get out of bed and get dressed when he walked downstairs ne noticed Dean sitting at the kitchen table playing with his food, which is something he never does.

" Hey, Dean you alright?" Sam asked sitting across from Dean.

Dean smiles at Sam and starts eating his food. " I think the real question is are you ok?"

" I'm fine" Sam says looking down. " I'm been through this before so its nothing I cant handle".

Sam and Dean sat at the table for a second not saying anything to each other, Dean playing with his food again. " Cas is alive Dean".

Dean took a deep breath keeping his eye's on his plate. " I dont wanna talk about this".

" But Dean" Sam tried.

Dean slammed his hand on the table. " I said I dont wanna talk about it".

Sam threw his hand up in defeat and sat back in his chair. " Ok".

Sam looked behind Dean and didn't notice Bobby sitting Bobby losing Adam, Sam losing Gabriel and Dean losing Castiel. There lives had been hell, and on this one they couldnt help each other get through it this time. When he was about to say something he heard his phone ring. " Hello".

" Sam".

" Cas" said Sam sitting up in his car Dean following.

" Is he alright, Let me talk to him" Dean said trying to grab for the phone, but Sam was pulling away.

" Cas are you ok, well are you?" Sam asked fighting off Dean trying to get the phone

"A hospital" Cas says.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks one more time.

"No" is all Cas says shifting in the bed alittle trying to get comfortable.

"You want to elaborate?" Sam says.

"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead" Cas explains.

"S-so, a hospital?"

"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors" Cas says trying to remember the details.

"Uh, well, I got to tell you, Cas - You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box" Sam says filling Cas in.

"How?"

It's a long story, but, look -we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here..." says Sam before getting cut off by Cas.

"I can't "zap" anywhere" Cas says shifting once again trying to make the pain in his back stop

.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

" Sam give me the phone" Dean tries again only to have sam fight him off.

"You could say my batteries are - are drained" Cas explains.

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo? Sam asks.

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly..." Cas cant even say the last word.

"Human? Sam finished

.

"Well, my point is - I can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally" Cas says hoping Sam gets the point.

"All right. Well, look, no worries. Dean will give Bobby some cash to wire for you" Sam says looking to Dean who is already going through his wallet.

Dean threw the ring of the horsemen Celeste on the table in front of Bobby. Meanwhile both Sam, Dean and Castiel sat down as if it was the end of the world. Bobby starred at them for a second to see if there was gonna be a reaction change but there was nothing.

" What?" he asked.

"Last thing Pestilence said. "it's too late." says Sam looking up at Bobby.

"He get specific?" Boddy asked

"No".

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news" Dean said hoping. He had had about enough with lucifer and his apocolypse.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die" Bobby said killing Deans hope

.

"Huh" Dean said putting his head back down

.

"I don't understand your definition of good news" Castiel says.

"Well...Death, the horseman - he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back -" Bobby adds.

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy" Dean says getting a little frustrated with Bobbys plan.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it".

"Well...Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Dean asked.

"I had, you know...Help" Bobby said not wanted to tell the whole story.

Everyone turned around when they heard a glass hit the table and something pouring into it. "Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it".

" Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam says hoping Bobby didnt do something stupid.

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul" Bobby says like it nothing.

" You sold your soul?" Sam asks.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley assurred.

"Well, then give it back!" Dean all but yelled.

"I will".

"Now!" Dean yelled.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam had to ask.

"Sam!"

"Just wondering" Sam says he and Dean looking back to Bobby to see what his answer who be.

"No!" Crowley holds out his phone which has a picture of him and Bobby kissing on it. "Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked winking at Bobby.

Dean did everything he could from not throwing up. "All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now".

"I'm sorry. I can't"

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked.

" I won't, all right? It's insurance" Crownley said looking a Sam and Dean confused reactions. "You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box".

"You son of a bitch" Bobby said.

" I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley yelled and everyone did nothing but give him a cold stare.

Crowley moved ad=nd handed Sam a newspaper."There's something you need to see".

" Niveus pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to "stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak." Uh, shipments leave Wednesday" Sam read not really knowing what he was reading.

"Niveus pharmaceuticals. Get it? You two are lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover, Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus. Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?" Crowley says.

"So, pestilence was spreading swine flu? Sam asked.

"Yeah, but not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think -" Dean says.

Crowley cut Dean off. "I know. I'll stake my reputation - That vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh croatoan virus".

" Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan" Dean says.

"They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you boys better stock up on...Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombieland" Crowley says before Disappeared.

Dean and Bobby were outside stocking up on everything they were gonna need. Cas was sitting on Bobby pouch with a blanket wrapped around him. If this is what it felt like to be cold then he hated it. He had taken a shower which wasnt hard considering he and Dean had taken plenty together. But putting on the clothes Sam had given him now that was a task. Sam walked onto the porch and saw Castiel sitting there starring at nothing.

" Hey Cas, what are you doing?" Sam asked sitting next to him.

Cas didn't look at Sam " Nothing".

Sam just nodded and looked down. " I know its hard adjusting to being normal but trust me you'll get used to it sooner than you think".

Cas still didnt say anything he just put his head down. " I just feel so helpless".

" Trust me your not" Sam assured. " Bobby gonna teach you how to use the guns and you know how to fight, I mean you fought plenty of angels".

" I guess" Cas says looking at the sky. Surprisingly there were stars shining. Never thought they would see that the night before they have to fight Death. Sam looked up too and smiled.

" Are you ok" Cas asked.

" Yea" Sam chuckled " Why would you ask that".

" Cause I can see the hurt in your eye's Sam" Cas said. " Your angry, you mad, your upset, and trying to put on a brave face".

" What makes you think I'm hurting" Sam asks look Castiel straight in the eye's.

" I can see it in your eye's" Cas said. " Gabriel is gone and your trying to put on a brave face for Dean but inside your hurting because you miss him so much".

Sam but his head down and tried to hold in the tears, he didnt say anything for awhile but finally broke the silence. " I thought he was forever Cas, I thought he was the one".

" He was the one Sam" Cas says.

" I mean he's not even my companion so it doesn't matter" Sam says wiping his tears.

" Doesn't matter, companions have the choice whether they want to love each other and except the bond" Cas says. " We all have a choice".

Dean walks onto the porch. " Bobby wants to talk to you Sam".

Sam looks to Cas and says. " Thanks" before walking away.

" Thanks?" Dean says looking at Cas. Cas doesn't say anything he looks to the sky.

Dean contiunes to lean to the door starring at Cas. " You ok?" he asks.

" Yeah I'm fine" Cas says looking at Dean.

" I'm here if you need me" Dean says to Cas before walking out.

Dean walks in the pizzeria with Caution, as he looks around he notices that everyone in the pizzeria is dead and a single man is sitting down eating pizza. Dean knows exactly who it is. As Dean approaches Death, the scythe heats up, Dean drops it and it reappears on the table Death is sitting at. If Dean wasnt scared before he's about to shit his pants now.

"Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you" Death says .

Dean didnt know what to say. " I got to say -I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?" he asked hoping to god that that Death would spare him.

" You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you". Death gestures to the pizza, and places a slice on Dean's plate in front of him. "Eat".

Dean looks at the pizza, not sure if its posioned. But if it is he rather die by posion than the terrible death this horseman might have planned for him. Once Dean starts to chew the pizza he realises that its not posioned and it tastes pretty good as a matter fact. Dean breaks the silence. " Well, I got to ask. How old are you?"

" As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless - at the end, I'll reap him, too" Death explains.

"You'll reap God?" Dean asks.

" Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean".

" Well, this is way above my pay grade" Dean says.

" Just a bit".

Dean has to ask. The question has been on his mind since Death noticed that he was there. "So, then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?"

" The leash around my neck -off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum" Death said with a small hint of anger in his eye's.

"And you think...I can unbind you?" Dean tries.

" There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this" Death holds up his ring.

"Yeah".

" I'm inclined to give it to you" Death says smiling noticing Dean shift in his chair.

" To give it to me?"

"That's what I said".

" But what about..." Dean tries but is quickly cut off.

" Chicago? I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions" Death says eating more of his pizza.

"Okay. Like?" Dean asks.

" You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell" Death said making sure Dean heard what he said.

" Of course".

"Whatever it takes" Death says again with more feeling.

" That's the plan" Dean says again reassuring him.

" No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one" Death says knowing this might change Dean mind but saying it anyway.

" What, you think -".

"I know. Dean...you have no idea how much power is in that ring that Death has for Sam. Lucifer put so much power in it that he doesn't even realise that when Sam puts it on he'll be more powerful than lucifer. With that power Sam can make Lucifer jump right into that pit but Sam has to jump with him. Well, do I have your word?"

" With him".

" Sam will have the ring, he may be able to control himself for the moment, but once the ring gains control again, he'll just bring lucifer back." Dean says. " Now, do we have a agreement".

" Okay, yeah. Yes" Dean says.

" That had better be "yes," Dean. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?"

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cas all meant in a alley behind the Pizza place that Dean was in with Death. " Did you kill the son of a bitch".

" No, surprisingly he gave me the ring without a fight" Dean said still confused.

" What?"

" Apparently he wants lucifer back in the cage as much as we do" Dean explains. Before Dean can get out another word he is suddenly grabbed by two men he looks over and see's Cas and Bobby are being held back as well. Sam moves to grab his gun but its snatched and thrown. All of a sudden Sam fells a pair and strong arms wrap around his waist and a face buried in his neck.

" I told you I see you soon" Lucifer said kissing Sam cheek only to have Sam turn away.

" GET OFF HIM YOU BASTARD" Dean yells.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and Bobby falls Dead. Dean and Cas look in horror at Bobbys Dead body. " I can bring him back Sam if you jus say one little word".

" Dont do it Sam" Dean yelled at Sam trying to get his attention.

" Yes Sam dont do it" Lucifer raised his hand ready to snap his fingers again. " Then watch your brother lose his life".

" You said you never trick me" Sam tried watching lucifer drop his and wrap his arm around him waist.

" I also didnt think you'd hold out this long, I need you Sam and I wont wait any longer" Lucifer says turning Sam around to face him keeping a firm on hold on him so he wouldnt try to get away. .

" You only want him because you know Michael has a vessel now" Dean says.

" I DONT CARE ABOUT MICHAEL" as lucifer said the words the ground shook. " He means nothing Sam is everything, you should know how the connection between a companion feels Dean. Think about him all the time, always yearning to have him in your arms, wanting nothing more than to always make him smile".

Dean looked to Cas then back at his brother. Lucifer raised his hand again to Dean " Say the words Sam".

" Sammy please dont" Dean almost cried.

Sam looked into Deans eye's not really knowing a plan out of this one. " If I say yes, will Bobby, Cas and Dean be ok?"

" Yes, I promise" Lucifer says kissing Sam on the cheek.

Sam looked at Dean before closing his eye's and letting the tears fall. " Yes".

" No" Dean whispered " Dammit Sammy".

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Sam on the lips, he turned to pull something out of his pocket. Sam looked at Dean and gave him a apologizing look.

" Time to make you my husband" Lucifer shows Sam the ring and grabs Sams hand. Sam takes a deep breath and spreads his fingers to get lucifer better access. Lucifer slides the ring on Sam's finger and for a second Sam feels nothing. He looks at lucifier who smiles at him. Then all of a sudden he cant breathe and he feels a energy taking over him. Dean watches as a white light starts to take over his brother and Sam starts to rise as it takes over his body.

" You bastard! What you do to him?" Dean asked.

Lucifer smiled and looked back to Sam and watched as the light broke him back down but this time he was different. Dean looked at his brother his eye's where going from red to there normal color and his hair had grown almost a foot longer, and he was looking at lucifer almost confused as if he didnt know whats going on.

" Hello my love" Lucifer said holding Sam in his arms. Sam smiled at lucifer, wrapping his arms around his neck before kissing him as hard as he could. Dean looked to Cas no longer able to hold back the tears letting his head fall. He looked to Bobby and then forced himself to look at Sam and Lucifer.

"What about Bobby you bastard" Dean said watching Sam pull back and stare at him.

" Sam" Lucifer said looking to Bobby. Sam looked to Bobby snapped his fingers causing Bobby to sit up quick trying to catch his breath. Dean and Castiel were released and came to stand next to Sam and Lucifer.

" Come on love" Lucifer wraps his arms around Sam. " Let's go home".

With that they were gone.


	21. Swan Song

Sam and Lucifer are in a old abandon theatre. When Sam and lucifer walk in Sam see's familiar people all standing a circle. None of them showing any feeling, no emotion just staring into nothing.

" I'm sure you know these people" Lucifer says noticing Sam staring each one down.

"That's mr. Bensman... One of my grade-school teachers" Sam says looking at lucifer with alittle confusion in his voice.

"And that's your friend doug from that time in east lansing. And Joey... Your prom date. Sam winchester, this is your life. Azazel's gang - Watching you since you were a rugrat, making sure you stayed safe" Lucifer says touching Sam's cheek.

" I hate that I couldnt watch over you like my brothers and sisters did with there companions" Lucifer says putting his hand down.

Sam wrapped his arms around lucifer's neck. " You have me now, and I promise I'm never gonna leave you".

Sam leaned up and kissed lucifer who wrapped his arms around Sam's waist making the kiss more passionate. Sam moves his hands from around Lucifer's neck and moves to his shirt ripping his open and sliding it off. Lucifer does the same to Sam and they ripped each other clothes off. Lucifer picks Sam and moves moves him over to a stage surrounded by mirrors. Sam pulls lucifer down for another kiss only to have Sam pull away gasping when lucifer pushes into his entrance. Lucifer almost lets out a roar when he cock his fully in. Lucifer starts off slow but quickly speeds up when he hears Sam begging for more. Both are so into the passion and pleasure, they completely forget the demons are still in the room.

Dean is pacing Bobby's living room as they are walking the news. Earthquakes, tornado's, tidal waves all over, and they had no clue of how to stop it.

" It's starting" Cas says taking his eye's off the screen and leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Bobby says to Cas turning off the TV.

"You don't have to be mean".

" What do we do now?" Dean asks still pacing back and forth.

" I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave" Cas suggests.

"Swell. Thank you. I-I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean asks finally stopping his pacing and looking at Cas.

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, And the battle of armageddon begins" Cas said clearly the hope was gone in his voice.

" Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean asks.

Cas shruggs. "I don't know".

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do" Dean tries. " The longer we let that bastard have Sam, the more he will corrupt him".

"I'm sorry,Dean. This is over" Cas tells Dean again.

"You listen to me - We are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?" Dean says looking Bobby in the eye's hoping he would at least have his back on this one. But even Bobby had the same look in his eye's as Cas did.

"There was never much hope to begin with. I dont know what to do" Bobby says.

" There's nothing you can do". Everyone jumps from there seats to see who said that, when they see Sam sitting in a nearby chair starring at them.

" Sammy" Dean whispers starring to walk towards Sam. Sam puts his hand up and Dean all of a sudden cant move anymore.

" How about you stay where you are" Sam says putting his hand down.

" I see your still the same, long hair and all" Dean says nothing Sam's hair.

Sam smiles. " Lucifer likes my hair like this".

" Why are you here Sam" Bobby asks.

" You have something I want" Sam says looking at the desk where the rings are. " And I'm not leaving without it".

Dean grabs the rings on the table and puts them in his pocket. " Your not getting these rings".

" Who's gonna stop me" Sam says. " You!"

" Sammy please dont... dont make me hurt you" he says.

Sam smirks and stands up. " You wont hurt me Dean" Sam says innocent. " I'm your little brother".

Dean does say anything. "Exactly" says Sam.

" Well I have to go...lucifer is waiting for me" Sam snaps his fingers and the rings appear in his hands. " Thanks for the gifts" he says before disappearing.

" Alright thanks Chuck" Dean says hanging up the phone. He had the place and now it was time for him to put his plan into action. He and his brother had been through so much together, it was his job to protect him and he wasn't gonna stop now. When he walked outside he saw Bobby and Cas standing next to his car.

"You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look" Bobby said looking Dean in the eye.

" I'm gonna go talk to sam" Dean said like it was nothing.

" You just don't give up" Bobby says to Dean shaking his head.

" It's sam!" Dean yells. " Its not like your gonna step up and help him, your more concerned about your other son".

" If you couldn't reach him here, You're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield" pulling away from the "Father" topic before it got heated.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?" Dean said as the tears started to well up in his eye's.

" I just want you to understand - The only thing that you're gonna see out there Is michael killing your brother, when he kills lucifer...and he will Sam is gonna die right along with him" Castiel says.

" Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone" Dean finally let's the tears fall, and walks over to Cas who is leaning on the car looking away from him. " Bobby can you give Cas and I a minute".

Bobby nodds before walking away. Cas and Dean dont say anything to each other for awhile but Cas just has to break the silence. " Dean, please...please dont leave me like this".

" I lost alot in my life Cas, my father, my aunt, Joe, ellen, and now my brother" Dean explains to Cas. " I was suppose to protect him, and if he dies tomorrow that's on me".

Dean saw Castiel's eye's start to tear up. " I have to do this, I have to try".

They dont say anything to each other once again but Cas doesn't notice Dean fooling with something in his pocket. " Cas, I thought I lost you once, and it scared the hell out of me".

" What's that got to do with Sam" Cas asks looking Dean in the eye's.

" I've never loved anybody in my life, the way I love you...if I die tomorrow I dont wanna die knowing whether or not it was forever" Dean said smiling at Cas and pulling something out of his pocket.

" So Castiel" he says opening the box. " Will you marry me?"

Cas looks at the ring speechless. " Oh my god Dean".

" Cas you are my forever and if I die tomorrow" He says grabbing Castiel's hand and taking the ring out of the box. " I cant leave unless I know that you are my husband".

Still looking at the ring blinks his eye's and lets all the tears fall, then looks Dean in the eye's. " Yes" he whispers.

" Yes?"

" Yes Dean, I will marry you" Cas says to Dean smiling. Dean slides the ring onto Castiel finger and tell pulls him in for a kiss.

Bobby was leaning against the impala wondering where Cas and Dean went. It had been 3 hours and Dean or Cas wouldnt answer the there phones. When he saw them walk up he notices they were smiling and holding hands.

" Well lemme guess you to wanted one last encounter before Dean gets himself killed?" Bobby asked looking at Dean and Castiel's locked hands. Then he see's it...

" Oh my god" Bobby says looking at the two with big eye's. " You didnt".

" We did" Dean says looking at Cas smiling. " Meet Castiel Winchester".

" Well, never thought I'd see the day Dean Winchester was married" Bobby says. " But I just wanted to let you know I'm proud of you boy".

" I'm not gonna let none of my boys die!" Bobby says cocking his gun. " I'm going with ya!"

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something? Hey. We need to talk" Dean says getting out of his car.

" Dean. Even for you, This is a whole new mountain of stupid" Lucifer says to Dean with Sam standing behind him not saying a word.

" I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to sam" Dean says starring at Sam.

" You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here" Michael says to Dean.

" Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry" Dean says trying to get through to his younger brother.

" Adam isn't home right now" Michael assured.

" Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him" Dean says pointing in the direction of lucifer and Sam.

" You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael says walking towards Dean.

" Hey, ass-butt!" Cas yells throwing a bottle full of holy oil at Michael, then Bobby threw one at lucifer watching them burn to nothing.

"ass-butt?" Dean asks Cas.

" They'll be back - and upset - But you got your five minutes" Cas assures Dean. Never of them seeing the anger in Sam's eye's.

" Castiel. Did you just molotov my husband with holy fire?" Sam asks walking closer to Cas.

" Uh...No" Cas says knowing he was in big trouble.

" That probably the biggest mistake you ever made!" Sam says snapping his fingers watching as Castiel blew up. Dean almost passed out, he couldnt believe that Sam did that. but he had to keep it together if he just lost Cas he had to get the only other person he cared about.

" Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked keeping his sobbing under control.

Sam snapped his fingers again and this time Bobby's neck snapped causing him to fall down dead. " Now I can here you".

" Sammy please this...this is not you" Dean said to Sam.

" You know... I tried to be nice.. because you are my brother after all. I made Lucifer promise not to hurt you. But you... Are such a pain... In my ass" Sam said waving his hand causing Dean to fly against his impala smashing the window.

.

Dean grabbed at his back feeling like his back bone had cracked and tried Sam again. " Sammy? Please?".

"Please what Dean" Sam said punching Dean as hard as he could several times." How you gonna fix this one? HUH DEAN?".

Sam bashed Dean head up against the window punching him several more times. " Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you".

Sam draws back his fist for another punch before seeing a old soldier Dean brought for him when he was little. Sam starred at the photo for awhile before several memories of he and Dean flooded his mind. The one that pulled him most was the one of he and Dean when Dean came back from hell. Sam pulled back from Dean trying to control himself.

" It's okay, dean. It's gonna be okay" Sam says looking at Dean with tears in his eye's. Sam stood there for a minute feeling lucifer appeared behind him. "Bvtmon tabges babalon".

" Sam what are you doing?" lucifer asked.

" I'm sorry lucifer but it has end this way" he said wrapping his arms around lucifer neck kissing him then taking a step back. Seeing michael beside him, Sam quickly pulls a knife from his pocket stabbing himself in the chest, watching lucifer gasped feeling the same pain Sam does.

" NOOOOOOOOO" Michael says grabbing for his brother watching him and Sam fall into the pit, falling with them. As soon as there in the pit closes and Dean is left sitting there feeling nothing but emptyiness. Then he feels a presence next to him. He looks to see Cas standing next to him, Cas walks to Bobby touching his body bringing him back to life. Then walks over to Dean healing his face.

Dean jumps up right away pulling Cas into his arms. " Cas, you're alive?".

" I'm better than that" Cas says pulling back a bit.

" Cas, are you god?" Dean asks.

" That's a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved" Cas says to Dean.

Dean just left Bobby's he told him that he was leaving. He didnt know where he was going but he knew that it wasn't gonna be there. He brother was gone and Cas was back, he was gonna try to get one with his life as best he could. Why not start by him and Cas leading normal lives, away from the supernatural. Cas appeared in Dean's car next to him.

" You ready to start our new lives together" Dean asked Cas grabbing his hand. Cas have a small smile to Dean before Dean could do anything Cas placed his two fingers on his head causing him to pass out, but he used his powers to control the impala before it crashed.

" I'm so sorry Dean" Cas said. " But this is not over, there's gonna be a war in heaven. If I ever wanna have a future with you...I have to made sure to end this".

Cas kissed Dean's forhead. " I love you".

With that Cas Disappeared.


	22. Interview

Decided to make a interview to answer some questions people have about my slashed up version. I also thought it would be fun to so a interview as if It were real. I wanna give a big shout to to one of my main reviewers michebabyblue. Thanks for the great reviews.

Host: Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome this is Supernatural behind the scene's. Today we will bring out the Cast of supernatural, to talk, comment and answers questions about the show so far. Ladies and gentlemen help me to welcome my first guest the writer of Supernatural Slashed Version Chica0415

(Chica walks out waving and sits next to the host)

Host- Hi, Chica how are you?

Chica- I'm good, how are you doing?

Host- Even better with you here now. So Chica you have managed to slash up 2 season of the supernatural show. How was that? What made you think of that idea?

Chica- I am the biggest slash and mpreg fan. Ummm...and I love the show supernatural, so I said hey why not

Host- Why starting with season 4 and moving on?

Chica- Mainly because of Castiel, I feel in love with how close he and Dean became, and I mean throughout the whole season I was thinking of this idea anyway. One day I just decided to put it into play.

Host- How is it working with Jenson, Jared, and Misha

Chica- Amazing I was glad that they were on board to play the new charactors, and there new roles.

Host- Now there are some people who are confused about the season finale. Swan song, care to explain

Chica- Yes, throughout most of the entire season, Lucifer has been trying to get Sam. Who is his companion.

Host- What is a companion?

Chica- They are angels soulmates. Each angel has its own soulmates and if they chose they can be with them to love, marry, and have kids. But in exchange they have to give up there immortailty or the human has to give up there soul and become a angel. Which is why most angels dont bother to ever try to reach there companions because neither party wants to give up what they have. But also because they share such a strong bond they increase the angels powers which is why lucifer is so eager to get his hands on Sam but also Lucifer has also built sort of a obession with Sam, and towards the end he gets so eager to have him that he tricks him into saying yes and putting on the ring.

Host- Most people also wanna know about the ring.

Chica- Is it ring that Lucifer made for Sam while he was in hell. Ummm...he cast a spell on the ring to basically make Sam want and love him and he also put souls into the ring to give Sam power. One Sam puts the ring on it links Sam and Lucifer soul as one. So whatever happens to Sam also happens to lucifer. Thus why Sam stab himself at the end, causing lucifer to also feel the pain causing lucifer and himself to fall into the hole.

Host- What was the one thing you wish you could change about one of your chapters.

Chica- Ummmmm...Gabriel, I wish I could have kept his charactor alive. But that was something that had to be done, only because I have many plans for Sam that dont include Gabriel.

Host- Alright, ladies and gentlemen help me welcome our guest Jenson Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins

(Jared, Jenson and Misha all walk out shaking the hosts hands and sitting down).

Host- Misha look at you!

Misha- Look at me

Misha (Smiles at the host)

Host- I mean how far are you?

Misha- I'm 8 and a half months

Host- You water not gonna break on the stage is it?

(Misha laughs)

Misha- No its not

Host- What are you having? Might I ask?

Misha- Yes, its a girl

Jenson- Hey it this a interview about Supernatural or Misha's baby?

(Everyone laughs)

Host- No, I can't believe you are pregnant, where you pregnant during the show

Jared- It surprise us too

(EVeryone laughs)

Misha- I actually found out I was pregnant during 99 problems.

Host- What did you think when you found out Chica?

Chica- I was actually gonna work that into the end and have Castiel pregnant because alot of the reviewers want him pregnant so bad. But with watching the six season I...I basically threw that idea out...for now.

(Chica laughs)

Host- Jenson, that baby's not your is it

(Jenson laughs)

Jenson- Not its not

Host- Jenson how do you feel about your charactor. I mean you started off as basically a hoe

(Everyone laughs)

Host- And now, he is deeply and I do mean deeply in love with this angel Castiel. What it hard to transform from man whore to love bird

Jenson- Honestly it was, I mean you got this guy who hits on anything with legs, and then this angel comes into his life and makes him almost instantly fall in love. It hard, I mean playing Dean coming back from hell with all the memories and pain, the also playing Dean falling in love. It was definitly something I'm not use too

Host- Sam how was it playing Lucifer's companion and detoxing of off Demon blood

Jared- It was definitly hard because Demon blood was something I did on a regular basis...off set

(Everyone laughs)

Misha- It was like rehab for him

(Jared laughs)

Jared- Rehab yeah...no um it was definitly different because especially when Gabriel comes into the picture. You know Sam did have love once, somebody he thought he was gonna spend the rest of his life with, and because of that he thought he was never love again. Sam also resented Lucifer even more for the fact that he used Jake to get to him. Then of course the whole Lucifer killing Gabriel thing. Sam wasn't exactly Lucifer's biggest fan

Host- But he said yes to Lucifer

Jared- Only because he was tricked

Host- Misha what is it like working with these two

(Misha looks to Jared and Jenson and they all start laughing)

Misha- ummmm...everyday is different because I never know what I'm coming too.

Jenson- I will admit that I do hit on Misha everytime. Even though he is married

(Jenson throws his hands up)

Jared-It use to be me, but I was like Jenson were brothers

Jenson- Only on the show!

Jared- Then Misha came and all the focus went to him...now I'm jealous

Jenson- No...I'm married but Misha and Jared are like brothers to me and I dont hit on either but other cast members to on a daily basis.

Misha- Jenson does like to torture me though. We were shooting the scene for Swan song where Dean proposes to Castiel, mind you I'm 5 months pregnant. Before the scene started shooting I told Jenson that I felt the baby kick me for the first time before I came in. So he asks can he touch my stomach and massages it for about 5 minutes and I ask him what he's doing. He says I'm trying to get the baby to move, I wanna see how good your acting is with the baby moving while your acting.

(Everyone laughs)

Misha- So the whole time we are doing the scene all I feel is the baby moving around.

Jenson- It was a acting exercise I came up with

(More laughing)

Host- Chica, could you give us some kind of clue as to where you are taking the next season, whats gonna change.

Chica- Ummmm of course more slashing. Finding out what happens to Dean. But close to the end there is gonna be a big twist people aren't gonna see coming. I dont even wanna mention anything at all. Your just gonna have to read to find out. I will say that this writing shouldnt take as long as the 5 season only because I know what direction I want to take the charactors next in season 6 so..

Host- Thank you so much for tuning in make sure to stay turned for the next Chapter... Exile on Main St. Goodnight Eveybody


End file.
